Coming of Age
by Jynova
Summary: Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, age 12, meets Suzaku Kururugi, age 19, while on an official diplomatic trip to Japan. Their relationship blossoms from there but has its share of trials along the way. Suzaku x Lelouch. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I was inspired by a story called "A Quick Study" by tjourspret and I borrowed an entire scene from that story b/c I freaking LOVE his/her depiction of it and it fit so well! I just wanted to expand the story! But PLEASE go READ IT! It's very good!

"Lelouch, you're an enigma. How can you claim to be a cultured individual if you haven't or won't actually experience other cultures?" An indignant young princeling stood next to a haggard woman who on any other day could be described as angelic in her demeanor. At the moment however, Empress Marianne was being met with rigorous rebuttals at every turn from her extraordinarily intelligent and manipulative son, Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia. She should have been proud at his ability to exploit, if it were not being expertly redirected at herself. His ability far surpassed some of the heads of state and country, and the young prince was only 12. Yet at the moment, it was this adroit ability that was the bane of her existence, to the point of her having to exercise her last resort, reserved for only the most trying of situations. And that was, to confront her husband and the young Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia's father, Emperor Charles Zi Britannia.

The three of them stood in the throne room with guards placed periodically throughout the room. The royal guard's ostentatious outfits and perfectly stoic and rigid demeanor made them seem statuesque and Lelouch always saw them as more of a decoration adorning the halls of the palace rather than having any utilitarian purpose. Maybe Lelouch just never recognized them due to his father towering figure coupled with his intimidating personality. The man did not seem the type to need any sort of protection. If anything, people needed protection from him. Ironic that if maybe Lelouch had given more credence to those figures, they maybe could have afforded him of the defense he so desperately desired at the moment. But alas, his usual ascetic personality left him with very little in the way of companionship with anyone other than his two sisters, Nunnally and Euphemia. And his sisters were both helpless against their father, although, depending on who you asked, the opposite was not necessarily true.

"I meant cultured as in culture garnered through books and other materials, a perfectly suitable replacement since it's all inevitably perceived with the mind. Additionally, if you're counting the expanse of time as a factor, then consider the duration of me reading the material as time spent 'being cultured.' Plus Nunnally's not going, so why do I have to?!" The last phrase was more of just a last ditch attempt to pile on as many excuses as possible in order to obscure his point, thereby, hopefully, persuading the room's occupants to allow him his peace.

"Lelouch, no book or imagination can replace pure sensory experience. And Nunnally is the flower girl for some wedding or another but I'm sure you know more about that then me…" Well that was true, Lelouch knew everything about his little sister. Regardless, it was worth a try to bank on the fact that his father was negligent enough to not know that, considering he so often times was, leaving it a likely bet that unfortunately, did not pay off this time.

"Ah but father… are our senses REALLY a good medium for experiences? All senses are perceived and interpreted in the brain. I mean, who's to say I'm even experiencing the same reality as you right now. You, me, mother, or all three of us could be completely removed from this universe or dimension. Maybe we're all just brains in a vat and everything around us is just a relatively elaborate phantasm. You can't prove it's not. And in that case, well… what's the point of me accompanying you to Japan?! Japan might just be a figment of a conscious…"

"Lelouch, you are 12 and as impressed as I am by your ability to partake, I am NOT in the mood to get into any philosophical debate with you. So, whatever version of you is currently occupying our concept of time and space is going to get on a plane and fly with his dear family. That same version will then use his five senses to absorb as much information and knowledge about the culture and persons and country of Japan. Understood? Don't answer that, it's rhetorical because this matter is settled. I, Charles Zi Britannia, do declare as Emperor and most importantly, as your father, that you will accompany your mother and I to Japan."

The raven haired boy just huffed and decided to take a futile alternate route by putting his hands up to his ears while plastering his best expression of confusion onto his nascent face.

"I…I'm sorry father, it seems that my auditory faculties have temporarily abandoned me. I wasn't able to hear what you last said but from prior _experience_ I'm sure it was not only an expertly crafted sentence in its syntax, but I'm sure it was also very poignant and authoritative. Please, do take my sincerest regrets of being unable to hear it, to heart. I'm very saddened at my inability to pay obeisance to your request. Well, if that's all…" The young prince turned on his heels while his father languidly waved him away.

Lelouch knew that his rebuttal was lacking in his usual wit and brevity as much as he knew it fell on the actual deaf ears of his father. Once his father decreed something, he was immune to any and all responses. Lelouch said it more-so because of his egotistical desire to maintain some dignity from the exchange. The raven-haired boy was a prideful prince and thusly, he held his head high as strode out of the throne room, straight into his own room, chin still upturned as he opened the closet and picked out summer outfits to take with him on his trip to Japan.

* * *

Lelouch's sour disposition had not, concurrent to popular belief, changed based upon the change of continent. Ah well, no one was expecting miracles anyways. As long as he kept his mouth shut and acted the part of a graceful prince, then his father nor company much cared for his reticence and certainly did not take steps to rectify it.

"We're here your majesty. Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi is waiting to greet you inside the residence."

"Ah, thank you, Sir Gotwald, please escort Marianne and Lelouch, I will take Bismarck."

"Of course your majesty."

Lelouch silently followed suit into the house. It certainly was nowhere near as big as their royal Aries Villa however, it was not meager by any means. The house reminded Lelouch of a Spanish villa in its adobe-like color, stucco texture, and tiled roof that accentuated an array of vaulted peaks. They looked like ceramic mountains and Lelouch smiled inwardly at their beauty. But after the debacle with his father over visiting Japan, Lelouch wasn't about to admit that he did indeed find something different that he enjoyed seeing and experiencing.

"Ah, welcome!" A deep voice from prime minister Genbu Kururugi bellowed.

"Thank you Genbu, it's good to see you again! May I introduce my wife Marianne Vi Britannia and our son Lelouch." Lelouch mustered the most graceful bow he could for his current mood.

"Very pleased to meet you Empress and young prince. How have you enjoyed your experience of Japan so far?" The prime minister perfunctorily asked, with an obvious lack of care for the answer.

And maybe it was the apathy mixed with the triggering of that earlier memory of his reluctance to come to Japan and the ensuing argument with his father that spurred Lelouch's to overcompensate with his answer.

"Well, so far, I've seen and felt the same sun as in Pendragon. And I've eaten food made with the same ingredients available in Pendragon. Also, I've met people, which… although I can't say with 100% assurance, considering I personally do not notice them, but I'm fairly certain Pendragon is populated with them… and also, everyone here's only spoken English… the same as in… well, I'm sure you get it."

Charles Zi Britannia's eyes narrowed as he silently fumed at his son's impudent response. No one else seemed too phased by the prince, taking into consideration his youth, but just as Lelouch braced himself for a reprimand from his father for being rude, a snort and chortle fortunately rang through the room. Everyone looked up at the source and Lelouch's eyes widened slightly at the sight in front of him. A gorgeous young man had at some point entered and now stood next to Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi. All Lelouch could do was sink his own gaze into the bright emerald eyes that shone with bemusement.

"haha, that was funny… hajimemashite Rurushu, watashi wa Kururugi Suzaku. Dozo Yoroshiku" Lelouch was temporarily stunned, he had no idea that Japanese could sound so… nice.

"Oh stop teasing the young prince Suzaku. I apologize for my son, and may I introduce Suzaku Kururugi."

"Ah, Suzaku… I've heard so much about you. Particularly, your adept martial arts skill. In fact…" Lelouch shrunk at the devious glint in his father's eyes and only hoped that he had forgotten his earlier insolence "Lelouch, since you have been so very deprived of the cultural experience you so clearly crave and Suzaku has done such a good job at already accustoming you to the language, I'm sure he wouldn't schooling you in the martial arts either… would you, my boy?" Lelouch's eyes widened in terror. He figured his father was going to exact vengeance in some sort for his abhorrent behavior, but this was spectacularly tailored to provoke those violet orbs into a show of sheer anger, followed by mild irritation, then resignation, and finally, back to their trademark stoic apathy. Lelouch knew better than to contend with his father, especially in public, however, after his brash comment, Lelouch knew to just suck it up and take the punishment. However, those violet eyes were showing the boy deep in thought of ways to circumvent his current tribulations.

"Of course your majesty, it would be my pleasure" Suzaku looked to the prince and smiled again. Lelouch narrowed his eyes ever so slightly in an attempt to clandestinely convey his aversion at the arrangement however, he coupled it with a slight smirk and curt bow of his head in reluctant acceptance and feigned gratitude.

* * *

No matter how he tried, Lelouch couldn't reroute the persistent nineteen year old to other activities. It seemed that martial arts was his niche. The young raven-haired prince even tried to get Suzaku to spend an afternoon teaching him of the rich history of the sport, to no avail. Suzaku just peppered Lelouch's imminent beat-down with a few historical facts. It wasn't how Lelouch had wanted it to go but the young prince was anything if not an opportunist and he found himself harnessing his total lack of stamina and physical prowess during their daily practices in a magnificent fashion. And he did so for one reason only. And that was, the raven-haired prince very much enjoyed the pressure and heat of the older boy when he was pinned under him. Lelouch never would have figured he was the type to derive any type of pleasure from being pinned under another guy, completely unable to move. Especially one who was much older and very much still a stranger to him. Yet, his traitorous body seemed to crave those moments, to the point where sometimes the princeling would have to close his eyes in order to channel all his willpower to will his budding erection down. Luckily, he was young and the heavy hakama he was made to wear helped to conceal any potentially embarrassing situations.

The same tactic could not, however, be employed during the after work-out communal bathing in the natural hot spring. Luckily, the mineral deposits and natural soaps they used helped the water to maintain a slight cloudiness that Lelouch both loved and hated for obvious reasons (loved b/c it hid his own body and "issues" and hated because it hid Suzaku's body from view). Lelouch didn't quite understand why his erections were becoming less spontaneous and more consistent and frequent when he was around a certain emerald-eyed boy. He knew that erections indicated a sexual desire but up until this point, he experienced them mostly at random and only sometimes, and the violet-eyed boy knew that he didn't find a tribe of aboriginals or the Puritans of Salem Massachusetts attractive or sexy. It was for this reason, that at first, he didn't give much credence to his bodily issues.

However, the raven-haired boy wasn't sure whether it was those erections that caused his thoughts to linger on the brunettes body or the thoughts that caused the erections, but whatever the cause, it confused him. Boys weren't supposed to be attracted to other boys, right? But what frustrated Lelouch the most was that he didn't have control over his body and couldn't gain it back without the answers or information he needed. That frustrated him even more because the young prince was used to instant gratification when it came to a lack of information or knowledge, by immediately seeking that particular problem's solution. But he was in a foreign land and the internet was no doubt monitored and he had only come across a few books about ancient Grecian culture in which young boys often fornicated or partook in other sexual activities with other men or boys. That didn't help his current situation though.

It was this fierce frustration that bled into the current practice session and gave way to an uncharacteristically unwieldy and over-zealous moves by the princeling. He didn't win, of course not, but it was noticeable enough for Suzaku to question him on it after.

"Lelouch, what's on your mind…?"

"What makes you think something is on my mind? Was my defeat extra spectacular in some way?" The raven-haired angrily retorted.

"Haa… no, it's just that focus is a key component in martial arts and, well… honestly… I've never met anyone, myself including, who has your amount of focus and to think, it's for something you don't even enjoy and not only that, but you're only twelve… well, sufficed to say, it's impressive but it also means that when you waver in that focus, it's apparent. And today, boy did you waver"

Lelouch blushed at the compliment and hurriedly plunged into the hot water in an attempt to attribute his flush to the temperature of the water. It wasn't as if he hadn't heard compliments of that nature before, in fact, he heard them all the time, non-stop almost. However, he had never experienced a reaction like this and all it did was fuel his irritation even further. Then, an idea formulated in his mind… Lelouch was leaving in a week. Their trip had been for an entire month but had to be cancelled half-way through due to some diplomatic emergency in the middle-east that called for his fathers attention.

At first the young prince was enthralled at the news but lately, for an unknown reason, he felt kind of saddened. But he rationalized it as him becoming somewhat accustomed to his new routine and therefore; any detraction from said routine was bound to be met with some sort of averse reaction. Plus, who knows when he would be back, if ever really, so… why couldn't he ask this fine gentleman about his issues. What little Lelouch knew about Suzaku gave him enough confidence in the boys ability to keep things confidential and discrete. Besides, he didn't HAVE to mention that it was Suzaku who elicited his issues in the first place. Although, he had a vague idea that given the timing and content of Lelouch's problem, that the brunette boy would no-doubt figure out that he was somehow involved in this fairly recent occurrence. But any shame or fear the raven-haired prince had was far eclipsed by his fervent desire for knowledge, especially when it concerned his own body and mind. He needed that control.

"W..well… ok… so, I would like to preface this by saying that it is to remain between the two of us, no matter what. I should hope that I don't have to remind you of my station…"

"Are you really vaguely threatening me for trying to help you with a problem…? Jeez… Lelouch, try gratitude and humility for goodness sakes…" The older brunette just grinned and rolled his eyes.

"God Suzaku, you are such an idiot, just… say you acknowledge it…" The princeling was really not in the mood for teasing of any sort.

"Ok ok… I promise"

"Please, don't use asinine phrases like promise or vow or swear… those are forged to be broken"

"Le..lelouch… how… pessimistic. You can't honestly believe that, why would you think they were MADE to be broken?" The prince just sighed at the obvious digression from the topic at hand however, he had no problem clarifying this new point if it meant that he would not have to hear those hollow words in future conversations.

"Inherently Suzaku… if someone has to superficially promise or vow or swear, just by using that word, they're putting extra weight on it… as if it's supposed to really drive the fact that it's important. I don't believe that _those_ words should dictate somethings pertinence. I think the content itself should be enough and putting labels like that on it just adds a delicious morsel of temptation. Added temptation to… break them." Although Suzauk didn't completely agree with the boy about the merits of vows/promises/or swearing, the sheer intellect behind and audacious manner in which such a complex concept was spoken… it shocked Suzaku.

The words rolled mellifluously off of Lelouch's tongue and the conviction behind the amethyst-eyed boys sentence caused Suzaku's stomach to stir. And speaking of Lelouch's eyes, Suzaku looked at them, into them, maybe for the first time, and noted how they were radiating a deep purple that, on their own, practically screamed of the gravity of the situation at hand. The older brunette rapidly blinked at the combination of those eyes and Lelouch using such scintillating words in such a confident manner. And as his mind processed all these new feelings and thoughts, he couldn't help some portions of his mind stuttering and faltering as he whispered his internal monologue outloud…

"how…? you're… 12, right?"

"Yes…" Lelouch noticed that emerald-eyes were introspecting and he was smiled brightly, unable to contain his gladness at the fact that the older brunette boy was so captivated by what he said. Suzaku then shook his head lightly to help with clearing it and re-grounding himself.

"Ah…right, of course, I knew that, I'm s..sorry, please, continue… your problem, it will, of course, stay between us. I _guarantee_." The older brunette said amusedly but with much more attention paid to the young prince.

Lelouch however, was still entranced at the earlier sight of Suzaku's head motion that had caused his curl tips to fling droplets of water all over his upper body and the princeling had to swallow and force his eyes away to gather his own thoughts.

Lelouch wasn't about to breach the topic directly for a couple of reasons. One, he didn't want to scare the older boy away or make him uncomfortable or inconvenience him… before he got his answer anyways. 'It might be fun to make him squirm later' He unconsciously thought while a slight smirk started tugging at the corner of his lip. And secondly, he wasn't an uncouth delinquent who would just sacrifice his dignity for answers. He was smart enough to rhetorically navigate the situation to his benefit. Lelouch prided himself on being a master manipulator. This circumstance was no different.

"Well, let me just ease into it by asking a few questions first… is that ok?"

"Yeah, of course, whatever you need to make you feel more comfortable" Lelouch smiled at the irony.

"Well… I've practically been plucked from my place at home and thrown into a new culture… and I find myself, not understanding certain… aspects of this culture…"

"Like what?"

"Well… this, for example… you all take communal baths and that is very… shameful, wouldn't you say?"

"N… no Lelouch, not at all, it's different for Japanese people. We see it more of… as a way to bond with others."

"Bond, like what? Sexually?"

"Well… yes, sexuality can come into play if there are people who are attracted to each other who bathe together. It mostly signifies a deeper level of closeness, whether that be platonic or sexual"

"So… you're saying that, you don't separate bathing based on gender…?"

"No, not necessarily… there are co-ed bath houses but many, if not all, are separate. That's more out of reverence for our pretty strictly traditional gender roles…"

"Right… because imagine putting a bunch of guys together with naked females, there would be painful erections everywhere…"

"heh… uhm… yeah…" Suzaku eyes darted to almost everywhere but the violet eyed boy in front of him before he continued…

"Was that your problem? You're… uhm… wanting to, see girls?"

"Well… no, not… exactly…" Lelouch blushed hard and was suddenly in the same boat as the brunette with his inability to make eye contact.

"M..my problem is that… I find myself getting… well… h..hard… at… well… at… not girls" Suzaku's eyes widened before fluttering and closing as he turned his head from side to side as if trying to banish certain thoughts. Lelouch could tell he was connecting the dots, recognizing that he probably had a role to play in the young princes current predicament. Suzaku finally opened his eyes after what seemed like an eternity to them both but was probably closer to a few seconds. He looked straight at a gorgeous young prince who was (innocently?) gnawing on his bottom lip and oh God, Suzaku was going to the 3rd level of dantes hell for being enraptured by the sight and he was going to the 6th level of hell for traitorous body getting half hard. He needed to tread carefully.

"That's… not unnatural… and you're probably too young to really know your sexual preferences right now but just know that… it's not unnatural, ok?"

"H…how can you say that with such certainty? I'm not a ignorant child Suzaku… you don't have to protect me from the truth. I… know that it's not… I know it's frowned upon and… it's not normal…"

"Lelouch… do _I_ strike you as abnormal?" Lelouch's eyes widened at the statement. It shouldn't have surprised Suzaku that the boy realized so quickly what he was getting at but never-the-less, it reminded him of the princes adept mental acuity.

"… you...? too?" Lelouch's body seemed to rush the entirety of his blood to his privates and he buckled slightly while making a face ridden with painful arousal. The face was painful for Suzaku too in that it made him completely hard now. Well, there's the 8th level of hell.

"Well… sort-of, but that's neither here nor there, just… there are times when I get… aroused from guys… so..yes, I suppose… and… if you didn't know anything about my sexual preferences, then you would have thought of me as a perfectly normal person and THAT shouldn't change based upon something so trivial…"

"TRIVIAL?! How is something so painful and difficult to deal with be called TRIVIAL?!"

"I know it's painful Lelouch, but you just have to rise above those people, be the better man and ignore them, in fact, you should forgive them because they're the ones who are inevitably miserable at something so ridiculous..." The princes brow furrowed out of frustration and confusion.

"Suzaku… what are you talking about? I'm not talking about emotional or mental pain. You should know that I especially don't allow other people to dictate my emotions. I hardly recognize their existence let alone give them that power and control over me…" It was Suzaku's turn for confusion.

"Yea… it did seem kind of strange but… what are you talking about then…?"

"I meant, physically painful. The erections don't go away right away and sometimes they linger for longer than I would like and the worst thing is that I don't have CONTROL over myself and my bodily functions and it… it's… it's just UNACCEPTABLE" Suzaku's confusion continued for a few seconds before the sharp realization accompanied his sharp intake of breath.

"O…Ohh… well… you… I mean, you just… you masturbate Lelouch, it… well… it gets rid of the problem and in a…in an… enjoyable way. Kinda…" Suzaku found himself breathing harder and blinking back the images of the young prince's first ever experience with masturbation and orgasming.

"I've… heard the term… but…" Lelouch looked away, ashamed at his lack of insight on the matter.

"Ahem… well… you sort of just…play with yourself"

"Really Suzaku? Play with myself?! Should I throw a ball at my genitals? Or have an action figure talk to it? What does PLAY WITH MYSELF MEAN?" Lelouch was getting adamantly frustrated at the length of time it was taking to get all his answers and, said source of his problem, namely his painfully throbbing erection, wasn't helping matters. He wanted the solution. NOW.

At any other moment, the princelings outburst probably would have caused Suzaku break out into a fit of laughter and would have alleviated the tension in the room and in his body but… at that point, the brunette's thoughts were still riddled with various images and ideas of the boy sitting directly in front of him.

"S..sorry, I mean, you stimulate yourself..your..erection… with your hand, just rub… or stroke…your..self…" Suzaku voice was getting quieter with every word, almost whispering the last few, partially out of habit from his own arousal and partially in an inane attempt to keep the little, so far, innocent (ish) chat, very, very quiet. Then, something happened that Suzaku was NOT expecting. Lelouch moved from his spot opposite Suzaku to right next to him and grabbed the brunettes hand and pulled it under the water so that it was grasping over the young prince's hand while the prince awkwardly fumbled around his throbbing erection.

"Uh… uhmmm… Le…Lelouch… what!?"

"Shut up, idiot… just… am I doing it right?" Suzaku closed his eyes and unconsciously started breathing harder and faster. That breathing turned Lelouch on more than he thought the simple exchange of oxygen could have.

At some point and the brunette didn't know how or when it happened, but he found himself guiding the young princes hand in the correct motions.

"Oh…ohhh… Suzaku… that feels… ohhh" Suzakus own erection was now almost to the point of painful from neglect.

Lelouch weakened his own grip and guided the older boys hand to resume the pace in his stead.

The progression was so mild yet natural that Suzaku barely noticed that he was now giving the young princeling his first hand job.

Lelouch couldn't help but notice how much better it felt with Suzaku's hand. Then the older boy involuntarily moaned and Lelouch's cock twitched from the sound. Suzaku must have noticed because he sped up a bit.

"Suzaku… that, make that noise again, c…can I do it too?"

"…y…yes" Suzaku knew he shouldn't encourage the prince but, that was really the correct answer for the situation.

"mmmm… suzaku…oh mmmm" Suzaku slightly canted his body to watch the ripples of pleasure wrack through the young body. He sped up some more and the prince rolled his head, exposing the most beautifully pale neck. Suzaku couldn't help himself. He was already giving the young prince a hand job. And it was his going to be his first ever orgasm, so he might as well make it as enjoyable for the raven-haired boy as he possibly could. The brunette knelt in front of the prince and leaned forward to lightly kiss the under the raven-hair at the nape of his neck, then suckled and nibbled up and down his neck until he found a spot that caused the young boy to quiver. Suzaku focused on that spot more than the others, yet still spectacularly attended to the prince's hardened need. The older boy made sure to keep his own erection from coming into any contact with Lelouch but he must have failed at some point during his ministrations because the next thing he knew, he felt a lithe young hand reach down and grasp his own erection.

"Oh…Ohh… n..no, Lelouch…s..stop" Lelouch was much too enraptured in pleasure and his growing need to touch the older boy to really regard Suzaku's words properly. All he wanted was to cause Suzaku to make that noise again.

"Suzaku, moan for me…" Lelouch said as he sped up

"Ohhh hrrmmm" Suzkau closed his eyes tightly and bit his bottom lip, inadvertently giving the young boy in front of him exactly what he wanted, even more, actually.

"Gawd yes… just like… ohh… Suzaku…what's happening? I.. I'm, it's too tender… it's… oh God" Both boys were breathing hard with intermittent groans but even through all that Suzaku could sense Lelouch's words laced with a twinge of fear at the hesitancy at the unknown sensations he was feeling.

"Hey… it's ok…mm.. you're peaking… it's an orgasm, let it happen. You're… just… coming"

"C…coming…? Oh GOD I'm very close to…coming…AHH" Lelouch's spasms caused all his muscles to spasm, including his hands, which drew out Suzaku's own orgasm. The emerald-eyed boy was greatly surprised at it being one of his quickest and most powerful orgasms. He ended up just chalking it up to the prolonged amount of time he was in a state of arousal and… nothing else, because Lelouch was 12. And fuck. He was definitely going to the 9th level of dantes hell now. But, well, there was a large part of him that was very glad to have imparted that level of pleasure, for the first time ever, to the young prince.

"Th..that was… _amazing, divine…_ Suzaku" Suzaku couldn't help a shy smile before he regained his composure enough to gain back control of the situation.

"Right, well, finish washing your hair" Suzaku turned around to start leaving when he felt the young prince pull back on his wrist. He turned back around and saw that the prince had knelt on the underwater bench so that he was level with Suzaku's face. Then he attempted to kiss Suzaku but due to the brunettes lightening fast reflexes, the attempt was easily flouted as Suzaku took a few steps back before addressing the younger boy.

"Lelouch… enough. Wh..at we did, was a one-time thing, think of it as instruction. Like our martial arts."

"But Suzaku… we do martial arts everyday…practice makes perfect, ya know?" Oh God, how could Suzaku have used such a stupid analogy?! And had he really done something that was now leading on a poor 12 year old? Suzaku felt a sinking feeling of guilt and shame stronger than any he had felt before this moment.

Lelouch picked up on it immediately. One thing the young prince had figured out early on was that the emerald eyes of the older brunette were terrible when it came to hiding emotions. He could read those emerald eyes like a book. And Lelouch was very good at reading books.

"Suzaku... I won't lie, I liked it, a lot… but more than that, I wanted it, no… I needed it, needed that control over my body back. Thank you. Really. Thank you. And… I don't want to stop and… I don't think you do either, but… I will respect your wishes… I'm.. I… owe you.. that much…" Lelouch then read a wave of relief and bit of residual lust etched on those emerald eyes. Then Suzaku genuinely smiled and cocked his head to the side while playfully ruffling Lelouch's hair.

"Hair… shampoo, hurry up, you have dinner soon…!"

"Are… you going to be joining us…? For dinner?" And Suzaku knew that there was a hope in those words and Lelouch's eyes that he shouldn't encourage but he couldn't help disappointing those violet orbs that so rarely showed emotion.

"I am." He smiled an innocent smile. A smile that was so sickly innocent that Lelouch wondered how this man could be so sensual at one point and then plaster that smile on. It made him feel special for being privy to the rare time the emerald-eyed boy came unraveled with him… from him, from his hand. Lelouch was starting to get hard again and all he wanted to do was ask Suzaku for a repeat but, he restrained himself. However, his eyes entered their usual state of calculation.

* * *

No matter how many hints Lelouch dropped, he couldn't recreate the same conditions that had led to that perfect afternoon of pure bliss. Not that he himself hadn't indulged himself at the thought. In fact, at one point, Lelouch made sure Suzaku heard him moaning his name when he knew the older boy was coming up to get him for dinner. He had casually dismissed his guards telling them to get an early dinner and they happily obliged, knowing prince was secure in the mansion and had to shower then dine.

Lelouch wasn't stupid or reckless though… he had gotten himself good and hard and made sure to peak through the door, making sure that the only person to enter was Suzaku. Then he casually retreated back to the bath tub and resumed his pleasuring…

*knock knock*

"Yes…?"

"You're due for dinner in 20 minutes your highness"

"mmm… is it just you Suzaku?" Lelouch knew it was but he still wanted the brunette to know that he wasn't callous about their tryst and that it was as much as a secret to him as to the older boy. He knew that their age differences would mean trouble, nay, jail and possibly worse for Suzaku… he wondered if that forbidden aspect of it made it hotter for Suzaku. It did for Lelouch.

"…y..yes it is…"

"mmmm… Suzaku…ssuuzzaakkuu, ahh"

"Oh…" Suzaku swallowed hard enough for it to be audible through the door. Then he cleared his throat.

"L..lelouch… th…that's inappropriate" tension clearly dripping from each syllable.

"mm… Suzaku… you're smart enough to know that I came to you with my problem because… you were the cause of that problem… right?"

"…I…had an inkling…but that doesn't mean th.."

"Then… you realize that, it's you who would populate my thoughts no matter if we did what we did… and also, you have no control over who I think about… mmmm… everything about you felt soo good… ahhh, yesss… Su…suzaku… talk to me…"

"I…I shouldn't…"

"Please, if I can't see you… feel you… let me hear you… something… anything… my name… say my name" Lelouch's breathing was staggered and he was clearly, very engrossed in his arousal.

"Ohh… god… Lelouch… Lelouch" The brunette uttered the second time in hushed tones. Lelouch loved how Suzaku could pronounce his name proplery although, he really enjoyed how he had pronounced it in his native tongue the first time they had met.

"Say it in..mm.. Japanese Suzaku, speak Japanese to me… ohhh Suzakuuu… I…I'm so close…ahh… mm"

"Uhm… hrm… Rurushu.. anata wa totemo kirei desu… Rurushu" Suzaku didn't seem to notice that he had just told the young prince how beautiful he thought he was in his native language.

"AHhhhhhh, S..Suuukkaauuu… mmmmmm…" the raven-haired beauty took a few panting breaths "That was… thanks, Suzaku. W…what did you say? I couldn't catch it, such an intricately beautiful language, difficult though…"

"…n…nothing, don't worry about it. Just, get dressed and come down for dinner…" and Suzaku rushed out of the room to leave the prince to put himself together. Lelouch hoped Suzaku was hard too but he couldn't be totally sure about that, all he knew was that the older boy hadn't been exempt from being affected in some way.

* * *

It was his last day in Japan and Lelouch had concocted an idea that he was hoping would be successful in providing him plenty of memories to recall during his more amorous states back in Pendragon. His and Suzaku's training session had been cancelled since their flight was leaving earlier in the day however, that was contrary to every plan that Lelouch could fathom, so he instead insisted that their session be scheduled very early in the morning. Suzaku just smiled his innocent smile while agreeing that he did indeed have fun helping the young prince learn some self-defense and that he would be more than happy to fulfill his final request. Little did he know that that was not Lelouch's final request.

Lelouch was upset to see that Suzaku was already in the dojo when he arrived at 5 a.m. but he was more upset that the brunette was already changed. He was hoping that they could do that together.

"Why are you already here?" His tone betraying some of his frustration.

"I have 3 practice sessions on the weekdays and 4 on the weekends and since it's Sunday, I just finished my warm-ups. I'm usually up at 4:30 every day, quite the opposite of your habit of rousing during double digits, highness..." Suzaku had picked up on the frustration and decidedly capitalized on the opportunity to provoke the prince even further.

"Ugh, for the last time, it's Lelouch. And you are crazy… nobody should have that much… stamina" Lelouch winked at the brunette, who just returned the young prince's gesture with a cocky smirk and a slight eye roll.

The practice went by without a hitch, so far as Lelouch recalled. He had gotten pinned down by Suzaku a grand total of 9 times. Suzaku wasn't stupid, he must have gotten some idea from the apprehensively sexy looks and the slight nibbling of his bottom lip that Lelouch would fervently start while a few inches away from the brunettes face, pinned under his warm body. Suzaku wasn't responding though and Lelouch turned it up a gear.

"So… wash?"

"Ahem… well I have practice again in a few, so you can go ahead" Oh… no, no no no, that would not do.

"Are you not coming to see us off? How very rude…"

"Oh, well… I suppose that would be rude, huhn? Yeah, ok, get going, I'll meet you in a few minutes" Oh yes, yes yes yes, this would do perfectly.

Lelouch quickly stripped and jumped in the water. He must have set a new record for quickest bath in the history of hygiene. The prince had shampooed and conditioned his hair and cleaned his body thoroughly all in the 5 minutes it took Suzaku to arrive. One, because he wanted time to enact his plan and two because he wanted to inconspicuously watch Suzaku. He watched attentively while Suzaku stripped and joined him in the spring.

"Hrmmm… it feels really nice during the cold mornings, I'm half tempted to have them drill straight through pendragon until one of these is found…" Lelouch started.

Suzaku couldn't help but laugh. Lelouch smiled. He so rarely found anyone who he could tolerate speaking to and here he was, wanting to make this guy 7 years his elder laugh so he could revel in the sound.

"You know Suzaku… you have a very nice laugh. But you must already know that I heartily enjoy your voice…" Suzaku's smile wavered a bit at the comment.

"Thank you, highn… Lelouch" Suzaku took to distract from the awkward moment by starting his routine of washing his body. Lelouch stayed quiet for the first few minutes just reverently watching. He could stare without suspicion because the brunette had closed his eyes while he ladled water over his head and body. Oh… Lelouch was so hard already.

"Y..you know Suzaku… do you remember when I first met you? Your father asked that ridiculous question about how I had enjoyed being in a different country for all of 30 minutes… well… granted, my answer was heavily tailored towards the absurdity of that question but I may have been a bit over-zealous because well… it reminded me of an argument that I had prior to coming here… I hadn't wanted to come and my father had claimed that I needed a full, robust experience of another culture so that…" Lelouch lowered his eyes a bit "so that… I wouldn't be such a waste of time and space…" Lelouch sort of hated playing a weak victim to manipulate Suzaku but pretty much nothing could win against his budding pre-teen hormones.

"L..Leloucchh… that..that's a horrible thing to say…" Lelouch looked up with a wary smile and the older boy wondered how a young boy of 12 could look as if he was an old soul who had experienced, amongst other things, an inordinate amount of tragedy.

"Yea… well… sometimes my abrasive nature really sets him off…" Lelouch somberly stated.

"I can see how it might but… that's no excuse Lelouch. He's the adult and it's his job to rise above. Because it's the right thing to do and especially to set an example for you."

"Well… Suzaku, he was sort of right…"

"No! No he wasn't! Lelouch, you can't seriously believe that! You're NOT a waste of time and space…! You're such a graceful and brilliant young prince"

"… y…you think I'm graceful and… brilliant…?" Suzaku finally realized what he had just uttered and though it was said out of a sincere attempt to boost the boys morale, it was still the truth and the fact that he thought so with so much conviction, made the brunette blush.

"Yes, I do Lelouch"

"Well… I guess… I just want to prove to him that I'm not an inexperienced young… brat… and I have to thank you Suzaku, you've helped me do that... well, almost, not quite fully, yet… see, Suzaku… with your help and guidance, I've experienced almost all there is to Japan, the wonderful food, the beautiful language, the gorgeous sights, delicious smells, and even through the martial arts, I've kind of even felt a part of Japan…" Lelouch strategically left out the best part of Japan that he had felt.

"Well… I do what I can… and it was, truly an honor your highn…"

"Lelouch"

"Ah, hai, sumimasen, Lelouch" Lelouch breathed out a sexy sigh at the Japanese word uttered. He found it strange how Japanese was far from one of the romantic languages yet Lelouch found it extremely erotic.

"You know… when going over my fond memories of Japan… I recently started considering what exactly would constitute the best experience. What parameters should exist, what dynamics would make for a really fantastic experience. One that far surpasses the mundane ones that end up slipping into obscure crevices of the mind… and, do you know what I concluded…?" Lelouch was inching closer and closer to Suzaku. But Suzaku was too distracted to notice. The brunettes mouth was agape from the level of maturity and intellect exuded from the 12 year old boy in front of him. He really did find the young prince a wonder at times, and those times were more so than not.

"No, what did you come up with?" He asked, genuinely receptive to the enlightenment the prince imbued.

"Well, I think the best type of experience is one that not only engages every sense because we're always using our hearing, sight, and smell to some extent… but I think the most intense experiences that make the lasting memories are ones that stimulate each sense, so you're in a state of hyper-awareness of them, separately and together..."

"Hyper-aware of every sense…?"

"Yeah, for example, when we went out to for Sushi or ramen or soba noodles, well, I don't remember the tedious conversation or the banter of people around us, so even though I was listening, I would only count 2 senses as purely engaged in that instance and those would be my gustatory sense… or in layman terms, my sense of taste as well as my olfactory sense at the delicious smells emanating from the dishes… another example, when we went to visit the Kururugi Shrine, at different times, I engaged my tactile sense when I felt the stone ridges on the old well and my visual sense at the sight of the beautiful monuments and even my olfactory sense at the burning incense…"

"Wow Lelouch… th…that's a very insightful idea and I think I would have to fully agree with you." Lelouch had now moved to sitting only a couple of feet away from the brunette.

"I'm so glad… so then, Suzaku" Lelouch looked up to the sky and smiled, as if recalling a fond memory "the best experience, by far that I've ever had, not only in Japan Suzaku… but so far, in my life… was with you, right here in this hot spring" Lelouch moved his head back down to the emerald eyed boy who wore a face of pure stupefied awe.

"It…it was?" Suzaku didn't mean to ask that and he wasn't sure how society would have had him interpret that statement but everything in his body and mind perceived it as a beautiful compliment.

"Yes Suzaku" Lelouch moved slightly closer "you're so beautiful, the sight of your body made me, no, makes me feel amazing, and when you were so close to me, I could smell you… incense and sandlewood?" Suzaku unconsciously nodded, still enraptured by everything in front of him "and you already know how much your voice, the register, it resonates through me… and at the forefront is the tactile sense. The feel of your mouth on my neck, expertly exploring… the feel of your hardness between my fingers" Suzaku was now completely hard and knew he should move away or look away or even just close his eyes but… he couldn't… or he wouldn't, he didn't want to.

"mmm Suzaku… your hand, guiding me into maturity, into the unknown, providing me with the knowledge I soo craved and in the most pleasurable way… but… still, it was incomplete, just shy of pure bliss… y…you know why, right Suzaku?" Lelouch was now fully turned towards the brunette, who had at some point, angled his own body to face the boy next to him. Suzaku couldn't find any words, and he didn't even try because, nothing he could say would have been even close to the prolific prose the young prince was speaking to him. And also, on an unconscious level, Suzaku wanted… craved… to give the raven his perfect experience… so he kept quiet and slowly nodded his head up and down. And he kept his head still as the prince leaned forward, forward, forward, until he felt those lips. Then, he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue in the young boys mouth. Suzaku only dominated the kiss briefly, retreating his tongue so that Lelouch could fulfill the engagement of his own sense of taste, so that Lelouch could fully taste every nook of that orifice.

Then a new sensation that Suzaku found he quite enjoyed… He felt a nimble hand tracing the curves of his chest and stomach, taking its time as if to etch the tactile sensation into memory and that thought excited him. The older boy let out a muffled moan into Lelouch's mouth. Suzaku found it pleasant how well this young inexperienced boy was at French kissing already but he wasn't surprised. The boy was practically a sponge when it came to information absorption and was a ninja at translating it to practical application, especially if given an example beforehand.

"Ahhh" Suzaku was able to gasp into open air since the raven-haired beauty had in one foul swoop; broken their kiss, went to straddling the brunette, wrapping the hand that had been exploring the brunettes' ridges around said boys hard cock, and latching onto Suzaku's neck all at the same time. Lelouch was always good at multitasking. To Suzaku, however, the rush of stimulation was amazing.

"Ahhh… Rurushu…" Suzaku's hind-brain was always good at remembering his partner's turn-ons and even though Suzaku was in the peak of pleasure, his habits still allowed him to act on instinct and with one hand, he reached down to pleasure the young prince as well. His other hand stayed on the small of Lelouch's back to make sure the young prince didn't fall back… and possibly… maybe just maybe, to keep him in that position.

"Ah hrmm… oh Suzaku…" Suzaku took the opportunity presented at Lelouch's detachment of his mouth from his neck to first deeply kiss the boy, then he graduated down to the spot which he had found, that was still slightly discolored from their last bout. Nobody noticed though considering the prince had many bruises from his training with Suzaku.

"Oh… oh Suzaku…"

"Speed up Lelouch" Lelouch absently nodded and his hand gripped a bit tighter and he stroked quicker, eliciting a groan out of the older boy.

"God yes…" Lelouch kissed the brunette again and his other hand went into those wet brown curls

"Ohhh…" Lelouch disengaged the kiss and a weak smile tweaked at his lips.

"Yea…? Do you like that Suzaku? Does it feel nice?" He ran his agile fingers through the locks again, feeling Suzaku press pretty damn hard into his hand. Lelouch noted the strength at which the boy pressed and took a more daring step. He closed his hand around a fistful of wet hair and squeezed, effectively pulling at the roots of the locks, hard, yet not hard enough to tear any out. And his little venture proved fruitful when he watched Suzakus face contour into a look of sheer pleasure while he moaned loudly. Louder than he ever had ever done so before, at least with Lelouch. The brunette was a bit shocked at how quickly and well the young boy already was at navigating through the intricate realm of sexual tendencies.

"Ahh.. Suzaku… I…I'm close…"

"Oh Rurushu… boku mo…m..me too…"

"Come for me Suzaku…" Suzaku lost it at those words.

"Ahhh… Ru…Ru…shuuu" Even though the prince had started stroking him well before he started at the prince, he still wasn't expecting to come before him. But the time between them was almost negligible, it was only two or three strokes after he came himself that he brought the prince to his blissful end. And Lelouch could genuinely say at that point, that this experience was completely unadulterated pure bliss.

Lelouch climbed off Suzaku's lap, both boys panting but it took a bit longer for Lelouch to catch his breath. Suzaku just stayed where he was. He knew it was Lelouch's last day here and well, he had just realized how much he rather enjoyed the young prince's company, not necessarily the sexual component, but the camaraderie and how the young prince would continually leave the brunette in a state of suspenseful awe. So when Lelouch looked up with a look of sheer gratitude and amazement. Suzaku smiled warmly and kissed his forehead. Lelouch wasn't sure how he felt about that. His mother did that to him and Lelouch searched for similarities that he could latch on to, while disregarding other, less appetizing ones. He ended up with one that he found to be comfortable with, it fit and it seemed to be the correct answer.

Lelouch was intuitive and knew enough about right and wrong to know that wrong just felt… well, wrong. And Suzaku's kiss didn't feel wrong, it felt protective… and that had no connotation of pity or regret and it didn't even make Lelouch feel like a helpless kid who needed protection. Rather, Lelouch felt that it was Suzaku's attempt at saying he hoped nothing would untoward would happen to the young prince. A concept commonplace to friends and loved ones…wait… loved ones? …Love? Lelouch felt something stir in his stomach at that thought and he unconsciously gasped. Suzaku's face turned toward confusion and concern at the sound. One look at the brunette and Lelouch shook his head to clear his thoughts. Now was not the time to dwell on those thoughts. Certainly not now. So he went back to gratitude and smiled at the brunette.

"Suzaku… thank you. For… everything… ahh, arigatou" And Lelouch leaned forward to capture the brunettes lips once more while his other hand went to his hair. Suzaku was shocked at how… natural it felt to have the boys hand in his hair, after only one time? And how ok he was with Lelouch's lips on his, his tongue in his mouth. Maybe it was just a last hurrah. After all, he might never see the prince again. And the sadness spurred by that thought surprised Suzaku. No way he could pursue this. No freaking way. This was definitely a last hurrah. LAST. EVER.

"Doitashimashite Rurushu" The emerald eyes shone with happiness and that ill-placed innocence.

"Well, we should get going before we turn into prunes…haha" Suzaku turned his hands over a few times while he spoke.

Lelouch was so satiated and happy that he just nodded and made his way to back to his room to finish packing. Both boys had come to separately realize that Lelouch was pretty amenable and half-way pleasant after he was relieved.

Suzaku hoped that Lelouch either recognized or would soon recognize that fact for when he needed release from stressful situations or if he himself was the cause of the stress. Lelouch hoped that Suzaku realized that same fact so maybe he could feel a sense of pride, happiness, gratitude or anything good really, at being the subject matter behind his release and subsequent pliancy.

It was harder than Lelouch thought it would be to say bye to the brunette and although said brunette would never admit to it, he was saddened to say bye to his new…friend, too. But, not nearly as much as Lelouch, which was made apparent when after all the goodbyes had been said, Lelouch turned around and ran back to hug Suzaku in front of everyone. It was embarrassing and so out-of-character for the young prince but he didn't care. Suzaku just chuckled and hugged the prince tightly for a few seconds before slackening his grip. As the royal family boarded the plane, Genbu Kururugi turned to his son.

"Looks like you made quite an impression on the young prince. I hope you got something out of it too." Suzaku couldn't help the sly smile that crept up his face. He only hoped that his father didn't read too much into it. And rightly so his father just shrugged and walked on back towards the limo, leaving Suzaku to linger a few meters behind, not even giving his son's answer a second thought. That didn't stop Suzaku though as he unconsciously touched his lips and whispered.

"You have… no idea." And Suzaku really meant it. And he meant the same answer at both of his father's statements.

* * *

Marianne suspiciously eyed her son the entire plane ride back, noting every little facial articulation her little baby boy would make when he thought no one was watching him take trips down memory lane. Well, Marianne assumed he was recollecting by the distant look in his eyes. Well, maybe it was more than an assumption. She wasn't empress for being an uncultured daft woman. She knew the look that graced features when one thought about something, or… someone. And this was her dear son and if there was one thing she and many others praised her for, it was for being such an attentive mother to her dear son Lelouch and daughter Nunnally. It was this overwhelming familiarity with her son that caused her to stand up and walk over to her son and sit down next to him and start talking.

"You know dear, I don't think I've ever told you this however, you are so intelligent that you probably picked up on it… but did you know, that your father is 12 years older than me?"

The look that crossed over Lelouch's face was priceless and so worth the effort she put forth in cultivating the perfect opening sentence. Lelouch's eyes widened with surprise and then immediately narrowed to a deathly glare.

"And… why exactly would you tell me that, dear mother?!" 'That is if I will still be calling you that after today' Lelouch thought.

"Oh dear… what a strange reaction Lelouch. Your paranoia will be the end of you… and possibly me, and possibly others, maybe even the world. Never-the-less, I only told you because as you know… your father's birthday is coming up in a week and I was thinking for his birthday, to bring up having another child. I wanted to remind you and Nunnally separately of our age difference in case that was something you unconsciously thought of…" Marianne was lying out of her teeth. She had absolutely no intention of having another child. She did however, fully intend to make sure her two current children were going to live rich, full, happy lives. So when she saw the rush of relief come over her little Lelouch, she just smiled and returned to her seat. And when she saw that sentimental smile creep back on Lelouch's face as his violet orbs shone with longing for a beautiful memory, well… she just smiled even more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Suzaku…? So? Would you like to come?" Suzaku's mind had gone completely numb as soon as his father come into his room and uttered those two sentences. His father was a pro at getting his point across in a minimalistic way. It reminded him of the way a certain raven-haired prince with the most beautiful eyes, had command over language as well. Speaking of the young boy with the most beautiful eyes ever, his father had just announced he had business in Pendragon and both he and Suzaku had been invited to stay at the royal palace. Suzaku couldn't deny that he wasn't tremendously intrigued at seeing Lelouch in his natural habitat. Like watching an exotic animal. He smiled as he remembered how the first few days, the prince had acted like a wild animal thrown into a foreign setting.

"SUZAKU!"

"Oh, oh, right, I'm sorry dad, I have a lot of other things on my mind… can you give me a few to figure it out?"

"A few WHAT Suzaku?"

"Well… when do you need to know by?"

"Let's see… can you have an answer by dinner tomorrow night?"

"Y..yes" and the utterance of that word triggered a heat in stomach. Was that the right answer then? Suzaku wondered. In all honesty, he truly had missed the raven-haired boy. And certainly NOT the feel of his touch or lips but their mutually shared exchange of ideas, information, instruction, amongst… other things… ok, well… maybe he didn't miss the feel of his touch or lips that _much_.

Suzaku had never met someone who could rile him up the way Lelouch did, and the prince was 12 at the time, but his words acted as fuel for Suzaku to do what he did and feel how he felt. It was intense and when Suzaku finally had time to reflect, he was able to recognize just how intense it had been for him. But it was still wrong. Even now, two years later, he was still 21 while the prince was barely just a teenager at 14. Plus, what kind of stupid ideas was Suzaku entertaining? Why the hell would a Royal Britannian Prince even give the humble Japanese boy a second thought? Although, deep down, Suzaku had a fleeting notion that that wasn't true. But still, it was wrong and his going might be interpreted by the young prince as a sort of tacit approval and he couldn't allow that. God, how did he allow himself to get into this mess. But as surreal as it was, Suzaku didn't really feel any regret for anything that happened. But just because he was messed up didn't mean nor make what he did with the prince right. Which is why even though "yes" felt right, like being with Lelouch felt right, the older boy decided to listen to the logical side and visited his father.

"IIe, otou-san, shikashi arigatou-gozaimasu" Suzaku told his father no but thank you with such an air of sadness that even the brunette had to take a few deep calming breaths afterwards. His father didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he did a damn good job of hiding it.

"That's too bad, apparently the young prince was insistent on your presence." And just like that, Suzaku's changed his mind.

"Never mind. Yes, I'll go." His father raised a suspicious eye-brow but Suzaku was too shocked at his own quick flip-flop to pay any attention to his father. The emerald-eyed boy hadn't meant to say that. But it would look awkward and very suspicious if Suzaku again switched his answer, so he just smiled, and nodded at his father, who in turn returned one of his own but still maintained a look of slight concern.

Suzaku didn't sleep much for the three days prior to their flight and in that time, he came to one adamant conclusion and it was that he would absolutely not initiate or encourage any inappropriate advances. Nor would he entertain the prince of his bows to temptation. Oh, 'temptation,' that word… Suzaku remembered the day Lelouch had spoken about promises and the like, he had used the word and how the brunette had found it downright sexy. He could still allow Lelouch to be sexy from a distance. And, maybe a close distance. He did want to swim in those eyes and watch the color drain from Lelouch's lip when the young prince bit it in his attempts to seduce the brunette. Suzaku had done a pretty damn good job of putting up a hard exterior to combat those advances the last time and if need be, he would again because the fact of the matter was, the young prince might not even be interested in Suzaku like that anymore. The older boy wasn't entirely sure how he felt when that thought crossed his mind but decided it best not to dwell on it.

* * *

Lelouch was so excited. He had since dwelt on the thought that had plagued him on his last day in Japan and had come to an inconclusive conclusion. He knew that what he felt for the older boy was certainly a higher degree of affection than normal, but he wasn't entirely sure it was love. But inconclusive was not a result that sat well with Lelouch and so he was more than committed to figure out exactly what he felt and in the process, what Suzaku felt. He might not be a teenage girl in love but oh, he certainly missed those emerald eyes, acorn-colored hair and accompanying rock hard… body.

Upon his return to Pendragon, Lelouch had insisted on getting an MRI and CAT scan when he found himself missing working out with the older brunette boy. And not just being pinned by him, but the actual physical exertion. Enough that, when his scans came out clear, Lelouch started a very, very light course of fencing, which was as close as he could get to the kendo/bokken that Suzaku was a student and practitioner of. The feel of the sword in his hand kind of made him feel a bit closer to the Japanese boy.

All Lelouch had were his memories but they were magnificent memories and the gratitude Lelouch felt at having them had never ebbed. It wasn't every gay boy could say that they were eased into their own sexual orientation comfortably and by the sexiest guy Lelouch had ever seen or heard or felt…etc.

Lelouch was a teenager whose hormones were raging and well… he thought about Suzaku a lot a lot. He screamed Suzaku's name a lot a lot. He only thought about Suzaku and his memories and fantasies of that boy, alone. Was that healthy? Was it…love? Lust? A crush? Infatuation? The prince was determined to find out.

The first thing Suzaku noticed when they descended the stairs of the private jet into Pendragon was how utterly cold and overcast it was for being summer. Second, he wondered how the young prince's fragile body was able to handle this level of chill. It was summer here and still, the air held a chill that was more reminiscent of fall or winter in Japan. Then Suzaku remembered Lelouch shivering whenever he latched onto a certain spot on his beautifully pale neck… damn it… what was WRONG with him?! Man his mind was weak but maybe it was his weak mental acuity that caused his overcompensation when it came to physical restraint, in his martial arts and other… activities. And he may even have to practice his physical resolve during this trip.

All the derision Suzaku dumped on himself faded away immediately upon the sight of the young prince. The boy had grown, almost a foot. He was maybe only a 4 or so inches shorter than Suzaku now. And his body, was still slight and slender yet angled and it did fill out beautifully. He had made gains in that area and the brunette couldn't help but wonder if he had made gains in other areas. The mental chiding came back.

Lelouch literally broke all conventional norms and gracefully walked up to and wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck and hugged him, drawing gasps from the maids, butlers, and guards. In fact, the only ones who seemed unaffected by it were the two embracing and one Marianne Vi Britannia. Suzaku gladly accepted the embrace, lightly wrapping his arms around the younger, however, his embrace was nowhere near as clutching as Lelouch was. But Lelouch was a prince and his sense of propriety coupled with Suzaku's awkward patting on his back caused him to quickly release his grip.

"It's good to see you again Suzaku. O Hisashiburi desu ne?" Suzaku and Lelouch smiled at each other. A smile that contained so much more than just platonic salutations.

"Hai… denka. Mata oai dekite kouei desu… your Japanese pronunciation is much improved your highness"

"It's 'something' to meet you again?"

"An honor" Suzaku lightly bowed his head to the young royal.

"Ah… well…I'm almost fluent… boku mo" Suzaku took a deep breath in at the utterance of those words. Two words he had last spoken to Lelouch while the young prince was at the brink of his orgasm, words that simply meant "me too." Then he slowly released his breath after realizing he was holding it. Lelouch was giddy inside at the reaction those two words elicited from the older boy. He remembered! oh god, what more could Lelouch ask for. He felt he could die happy now. God, he was now teetering between infatuation, love, or extreme lust as his closest bets now.

"Well, Lelouch… why don't you escort the maids and guards while they show the Kururugi's their quarters? That way, if there are any complaints or issues, you will be privy to them and can handle the situation with the utmost of care" Lelouch's mother confidently stated as she started ushering her son towards the group of individuals.

"Marianne, that's highly irregular… I'm sure the Kururugi's would rather speak to the help rather than the prince" Charles retorted.

"Oh sweet heart, they're Japanese, very modest… but Suzaku and Lelouch are friends, and their camaraderie trumps modesty, wouldn't you say?" Both Suzaku and Lelouch eyes temporarily widened at the phrasing the empress used however, again, it was only apparent to those three.

"Ah, right, of course my darling. You always do remind me of why I married you. Your mind traverses far beyond my own sometimes." Emperor Charles looked lovingly at his wife as he spoke.

"Please Charles… your too kind. You are the emperor, I am only a humble wife. Please do not elevate me to your level, there is no comparison." Although everyone there knew what she said was humility. Marianne happened to be Charles Zi Britannia's former knight. She was amongst the best during her time, known as Marianne the flash. She had been the first to test the first generation Knightmare frames and had quickly gained notoriety and afterwards, a certain respect and affection from the emperor of Britannia. She smiled at her husband. A smile that resembled one that was exchanged a few minutes back by a certain violet eyed and emerald eyed boy.

* * *

"Sir Genbu Kururugi, this is your room. This is the interconnected phone communications device. It's a regular phone which can make outgoing and receive incoming calls globally but may I direct your attention to these buttons. This button right here will call a maid to your room, this one a butler, this one a tailor, this one the kitchen, this one to the guard station, this last one is a direct line to your assigned personal assistant, Allister Soresi. The buttons are all labeled in English however, there is a Japanese pamphlet in the nightstand should you need it. Your luggage is on its way and will be here within the next few minutes. I have been told to inform you that you and Sir Suzaku Kururugi are invited to the main dining hall at 7. And I was also told to inform you that considering the time constraints, you will not be held in any ill-repute if you are not properly suited for dinner. In fact, Empress Marianne and Emperor Charles were serious when they said you could wear your night suits or pajamas to dinner if you so desire."

Everyone had a good laugh at that but Genbu hurriedly rushed them out of his room so that he could get changed, not without first demanding that his son immediately go and do the same. They were guests in THE Royal Britannia palace and even with the sincere understanding of the time issues, Genbu Kururugi was not about to allow himself or his son to show up unkempt on their first dinner at the Royal Aries Villa Palace in Pendragon.

"This is your room Sir Suzaku Kururugi. Everything I said to Sir Genbu Kururugi reigns true for you as well with the exception of your personal assistant being a Ms. Anya Alstriem, however I have been told that should you desire a male, it will be arranged within the hour." Suzaku was taken aback at the level of pampering. It was nothing like this at his house. Yes they had a mansion with servants but the servants were not available at beck and call. They all had their daily routines and only digressed during emergencies. They also did not have direct lines or personal assistants or extremely extravagant rooms like this.

"N..no, I don't think I'll be needing a… personal assistant at all but even so her gender certainly doesn't bother me any. And thank you, very much"

Very good Sir Suzaku Kururugi. I'll leave you to your ablutions then. Sir Suzaku, your highness" the guard started bowing.

"You can just call me Suzaku, please, I insist"

"Ah, well, thank you but we, as in, none of the help or guards can be so informal with guests of the royal family. Please do excuse any inconvenience or uncomfortableness it may cause you"

"Ah.. n, no.. can you then, at least just call me Sir Suzaku? Drop the surname? With me at least…?"

"But of course Sir Suzaku. I will make a note to relay the message but please, give at least 2 hours before the change will fully take place… if that's all. Sir Suzaku, your highness." The guard bowed again and left with the rest of the help, leaving only Suzaku and Lelouch.

The latter promptly burst into a fit of laughter at the brunettes deer-in-the-headlights look. Suzaku first flinched at the loud laughter, then he relaxed at the sound, and within a few more seconds, he was laughing alongside the prince.

"haha… 2 hours? haha, wow…G..God Lelouch, how do you ever survive with such poor excuse for help? haha"

"hahaha… oh, it's difficult Suzaku, totemo muzukashi desu. Very. haha"

Both boys laughter died naturally into slight chuckles and finally to just smiles.

"You know Suzaku… I missed your laugh… I missed your voice. I… missed everything about you" Suzaku's face went dead-pan.

"L..Lelouch, loo" But before he could finish his sentence, Lelouch had closed the gap between them and hungrily kissed Suzaku.

For a moment, Suzaku went on auto-pilot and god Lelouch's lips were soft and his hips were so slender. Suzaku kissed him back. And then… and then Lelouch's hand went into Suzaku's hair, like it belonged there and… no one had done that since Lelouch.

Suzaku was an "other-oriented" lover, he never divulged what he liked, in fact, he wasn't even entirely sure what all he liked. Lelouch was the first person to ever really try something different, something out-of-the-box that had elicited a positive and very arousing reaction from the older boy and he was only 12 at the time… and god, he was only 14 now. Suzaku pulled back, forcing Lelouch off his lips with his hands on the younger boys shoulders.

"L..Lelouch, I di..didn't come here expecting to.."

"I know that… kiss me Suzaku, we don't have much time before you have to dress and we have to go to dinner" Lelouch made towards the older boy.

"N..no, stop Lelouch, let me.. finish.. please, you're a prince right? Where are you manners? Interrupting people like that?"

"Well, I wouldn't if you weren't saying such idiotic things… but you're right, dumb or not, I should afford you the right to say your peace…"

"So gracious Lelouch… Thank you" the sarcasm stung but after a moment, Suzaku sighed out of resignation and continued.

"It…It's just that, what we had was… really special Lelouch. It was your first time and I really am honored that I got to be that for you… but, I mean, come on… you HAVE to know how inappropriate this is"

"But… you… you were the one to tell me it was natural"

"Not that we're both male… well… that too but not because it's not natural but because of your station and ethnicity… but that's all… well, secondary to our age difference"

"Suzaku… 7 years is nothing… my parents are 12 years apart in age"

"Yes Lelouch but… not at OUR ages, it's not ok. In fact, in the eyes of the law, I can be prosecuted and sentenced to jail or… worse… and our reputations and our family's reputations if something were to happen"

"Suzaku, you're being paranoid. You… don't think I know what's at stake? I'm just as, if not more cautious, than you. I at least can hide my emotions, unlike your obvious eyes… God, the age of consent in Japan is 13!"

"Not in Tokyo, it's not"

"Well… good thing you live in… Tok… OH WAIT. You don't. You live in Kyoto, moron" Suzaku let out an exasperated sigh.

"Lelouch. I know that. My point was that, it's not the same everywhere. In fact, it's not even safe for me or you everywhere, not even everywhere in my own country."

"Suzaku… you're over thinking this"

"No Lelouch, if anything, you're underestimating this… for Gods sake, you're 14 and I'm 21, you haven't even fully gone through puberty yet!"

"Didn't stop you before"

"Oh.. don't do that Lelouch… just don't."

"What… God, you do regret it… don't you…?! you say you don't but you wouldn't be doing what you're doing now if you didn't on some level, regret it, you can't have shame now and not for when I was even younger"

"I'm not ashamed…"

"Yeah, right, Suzaku…" The raven-haired boy looked totally unconvinced and his tone complemented his features. "Ugh, whatever… I'm leaving, we're late. Your dad will be here any second. I… I'll… see you at dinner" The angrily moved towards the door.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's wrist as the violet-eyed boy angrily passed him by. He turned around with a scowl on his face that looked like it had made a permanent residence on Lelouch's face. Suzaku moved a bit closer to the boy, but nothing that could be misinterpreted. Much.

"Whether you believe me or not, I wasn't lying when I said I don't regret it. And I wasn't lying when I said it was great to see you again because… I missed you, too. I missed… your company. C…can't we just be friends?" Suzaku's betraying eyes showed a sincere sadness and pleading in them.

Lelouch looked like something inside him momentarily broke at the words he was hearing but just as quickly as it flashed, he regained his composure and was unreadable again. The raven tugged his wrist free and walked out without saying a word.

'Friends?! He wants to be just friend?! God… is that even possible?! After he… after we… god he was my first… my first kiss and my first sexual experience and my first orgasm and the only person who has gotten me off, time and time again, with or without his physical presence… my first… I want him to be my first everything… my first…love… oh god… CAN we just be friends? But… he responds to me physically and he likes what I do to him and he did say he missed me and that was definitely true… he kissed me back, he wrapped his arms around me, he was weak to me when I was 12… now I'm 14… no… we can't be friends… and he doesn't want that either. I have to show him…' and that last thought made Lelouch happy and sad. He was glad that he had solved his problem that it would lead to inevitable happiness but he wasn't looking forward to lying or manipulating the one person he really didn't want to. God, the prince never thought such an individual would ever exist, but here he was, and Lelouch had the unfortunate luck of meeting him at the tender age of 12, right when his life of crime and manipulation and exploitation should have been cultivated into pristine condition came along an individual who made him second guess it all yet forced him to use it.

Well… in any case, this situation wasn't too foreign to the raven and unfortunately he would again have to charm Suzaku somehow. It wasn't as if what Lelouch said the last time wasn't true. It all was, with the exception of caring about Charles' proclamation that Lelouch was a waste of time and space. But Lelouch had a sinking feeling that this time, it might take a bit more manipulation to coerce his … friend. Ugh, Lelouch really didn't enjoy even saying it in his head at this point. He was fine with it before Suzaku's stupid speech but now, it just seemed so final. Final and unhappy. So for once, the princeling didn't care if the means justified the end. The end was his goal and the means be damned. He and Suzaku deserved happiness and pleasure and if they wouldn't find it with each other, that was fine too. But Lelouch would be damned if they didn't deserve to right to try and rather just wrote it off for some asinine reason like age differences or the fact that they were both male or even worse, Suzaku's stupid claim of Lelouch's station and WORST OF ALL, because Suzaku was Japanese and Lelouch was Britannian.

Japan had been conquered some 9 or 10 years prior and was currently a Britannian colony. That was why the Kururugi Shrine was abandoned when Suzaku had secretly taken Lelouch there. There was a ban on all things Shinto/Buddhist and all the shrines were officially closed. But the brunette was a staunch advocate against the oppression of peoples freedoms, whether Japanese or not, and he did little things like partaking in Kendo and maintaining the shrine all by himself as a silent protest. Lelouch also figured it was the older Japanese boy's own way of keeping his rich culture alive.

While in Japan, Lelouch had once accidentally openly criticized his country and its wretched ways in the midst of his sexual confusion… Suzaku had opened up to him and shared his own beliefs. The boys had bonded over it and Lelouch found Suzaku's actions endearing. So it hurt Lelouch, when Suzaku said that their ethnicity was a problem. It hurt, a lot.

* * *

"Fencing huhn? Wow, I honestly can say I'm surprised that you did anything physical… I mean.. like physical education… god, I mean… like… gym" Suzaku was blushing hard. Who knew it would be so hard to avoid innuendos or allusions back to their sexual episodes together.

Lelouch however, was absolutely bursting at the seams with delight at the fumbling idiot in front of him. He knew Suzaku was affected. Especially when Lelouch donned the tightest pair of white tights he could and neglected to wear the usual fencing suit, opting instead for the white tights and a black form fitting sleeveless turtleneck. Lelouch made sure that his black briefs and firm yet ample ass bled straight through white tights.

In fact, Lelouch went to a private school and even though he was 14, he was already taking college level courses at Ashford University, the sister college to Ashford High School, where he currently attended and presided as VP on the Student Council. It was during that particular extracurricular activity that Lelouch made a few friends, mostly girls.

There was the buxom-breasted blonde daughter of the Ashford Fortune, Milly Ashford and president of the Associated Student Council. Then there was Kallen Kozuki, a half Japanese, half Britannian girl. Lelouch liked her because he could practice Japanese with her and because she was half Japanese and half Britannian and that perfect medley reminded the young prince of himself and a certain emerald-eyed Japanese boy. Then there was Rivalz, who was Lelouch's partner in crime when it came to their chess heists. They would hustle rich nobles out of their easy-earned money. Then lastly was Nina, who was a hands down genius in her own right. She was brilliant with the sciences and technology yet completely blind to social conventions, literature, and boys… she was gay and Lelouch loved her a little more for that, although he would never admit it or even show it in any way shape or form.

Never mind that all his friends were at least 3 to 4 years older than him. That fact never once entered in their minds, nor did it dictate how they treated him at all. It was through his friends that Lelouch found out that he was regarded as one of the finest individuals in the school, driving the majority of the student body to consider statutory rape charges as "Meh, not so big a deal" and secondly, along with his beautiful features, Lelouch found out that he had a superb ass. And well… Suzaku never really had the opportunity to see it in its current glory… and by this point, Suzaku was purposefully avoiding looking at Lelouch. That wasn't not the case at the moment however. Amethyst eyes peaked to find emerald eyes laser focused on his backside and the younger boy couldn't help but smile under his mask. 'Point, Lelouch.' In fact, maybe it was because Suzaku was there, but Lelouch really was doing well. He won the first 3 matches and decided to quit while ahead. He purposefully dropped his fencing sword a few times though. Sudden onset of butter fingers. It was a 'real' condition and it plagued the poor prince… for that afternoon anyway. Lelouch went to put his sword away, succumbing to his last bout of butterfingers before he went to where Suzaku was sitting.

"So…?" Suzaku swallowed as the younger boy sat next to him.

"So… beau…wonderful display Lelouch… I'm actually really proud of you"

"Well, you should be… you're the one who inspired me to this in the first place. And.. well, maybe your watching me inspired me to do well today…"

A little flattery seemed to go a long with Suzaku. And this time was no different, the brunette blushed.

"Ah well… arigatou Rurushu"

"mm… that's not fair Suzaku… you know what you saying my name like that does to me" Suzaku's eyes fluttered and half lidded for a few moments before he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Ahem… s..sorry"

"Are you… really, though?"

"…n..no…" The word came out barely above a whisper as the brunette's gaze went straight down to the floor.

"That's what I thought… and here I thought _I_ was the tease"

"Oh… in those tights Lelouch, trust me… you are hands down, _THE_ tease" Damn it. Of course Suzaku recognized Lelouch's ploy. The young prince had to constantly remind himself that that innocent smile was just a façade. This boy was nowhere near the naïve young man that smile portrayed.

"Well… now, you're all sweaty and sticky from your kendo practice and I'm the same from my fencing… na, Suzaku…?"

"Hrm?"

"Wouldn't it be nice if Pendragon had a nice mineral hot spring to wash in after?"

"… y…yes"

"Oh.. you know though… I had almost forgotten… before you and your fathers arrival… my mother had the brilliant idea to have hot tubs installed in your rooms… I'm sure you noticed…?" Suzaku swallowed hard again. And he took a drink of cold water to help cool his flushed body down.

"I did notice… your… mothers idea? Really?" The crimson-faced Japanese boy narrowed his eyes in suspicion of the credibility behind that claim.

"Yes Suzaku… although, I won't say that I was less than enthusiastic about when I told her how wonderful the Japanese counterpart felt… quite the… _experience_ wouldn't you say…?"

"Lelouch… you… you're not playing fair…"

"Well, I can't help it… are you going to punish me? If not you, who else? How else will I ever learn my lesson… sensei…" Lelouch had called Suzaku sensei a few times out of anger at how overbearing the older was being back in Japan. But now… oh now it was different. The connotation… the implication… the student and teacher fantasy…

Suzaku closed his eyes and folded his head onto his knees.

"Tired Suzaku? Do you.. want to go back to your room?" Suzaku knew he should have parted ways with the young prince right then and there. But for gods sake. He was only a man. A man with a killer libido at that. So he looked up, into piercing deep purple eyes and that nudged the blade he was teetering on to momentarily wobble, and the brunette stumbled off the edge.

"Yes" He said in a hoarse voice. Lelouch got up and offered a hand, more out of consideration than out of actual purpose. And maybe, maybe he just craved the contact. It had been 5 days and Suzaku had done very well resisting Lelouch's advances. But now, as Suzaku took the proffered hand, the older boy couldn't help but feel like he was being led by an inveigler to a place of dormant forbidden passion. And that was a pretty damn temptingly sexy thought on its own.

On the way there, Suzaku tried to mentally harden himself against the inevitable barrage of forthcoming advances. But, it was difficult when Lelouch had taken to walking slightly ahead of him, in those tights and Suzaku knew he was doing it on purpose… just like he had been doing other more subtle and/or pretty obvious things over the last four days. And again, for Gods sake… Suzaku was only human. And this kid was downright insidious. And downright sexy as fuck and the young prince had somehow come to know that and become adroit at flaunting and manipulating it to his benefit.

They reached Suzaku's room and the brunette let Lelouch lock the door behind them. He then allowed Lelouch to pull him towards the bathroom and even lock that door behind them. Then Lelouch pulled Suzaku down to sit on the ledge of the large bath-tub which also had jaccuzzi jets in it but was nowhere near the size of the hot tub that was nestled on the far end of the bathroom. Lelouch sat next to Suzaku and leaned into his chest, positioning his mouth at Suzakus ear. He then nuzzled at the pine-cone colored hair right behind and below Suzaku's ear. Lelouch still had his hand intertwined in Suzakus and his other hand went to older boys knee.

"I don't want to make you do anything you're… uncomfortable with Suzaku…" Lelouch whispered as he grazed his soft lips all around Japanese boys nape and ear lobe. It caused the brunette to tilt his head down and away, to make his neck more accessible. Lelouch let a small smirk dawn those lips at the older boys movement. And he took it as encouragement to be a bit more daring. He slid his other hand up a bit more, so that was now resting on the middle of Suzaku's thigh. Suzaku was wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt and Lelouch played with the fabric with his fingers. He continued grazing with his lips as he spoke

"But you know Suzaku… it was only after the fact that I realized what a grave omission I made during our last… _experience_ …" Suzaku's mouth was watering and had to swallow before he could answer…

"A..and… what was that?" Finally Lelouch kissed Suzakus neck and licked and flicked at it and his ear lobe. The brunettes breathing sped up but he managed to stifle the moan that was literally on the tip of one of his breaths.

"Well… I tasted your skin… back then when it was sweet, now, when it's deliciously salty. I tasted your mouth, so dominant at first, then inviting… tasted of cardamom cloves and mint… then again in your room… so… playful, tasted like green tea… but Suzaku… I want to taste _all_ of you" Lelouch moved his hand all the way up as he uttered the word "all" in an attempt to elucidate his point and the prince's hand now rested just shy of Suzaku's full blown hardness. Then as Lelouch pulled his head away from Suzaku's ear in order to read the response in those emerald eyes, his attempt was quickly proven futile as the older boy forced his tongue down the princes throat with a carnal hunger that caused Lelouch to tremble. Oh, he liked this Suzaku, he had so wanted Suzaku to take charge. It was strange for such a strong-willed individual to want to relinquish control, but Lelouch found himself turned on beyond belief at the thought of Suzaku dominating him, commanding him…

"mmm" Lelouch disengaged his hand from Suzakus as his hand went up into Suzakus hair. The brunette let out an appreciative grunt as his own hand went up Lelouch's turtleneck and circled his thumb around and flicked the princes nipple, causing such a visceral reaction that Lelouch momentarily forgot his own teasing and neglected Suzakus throbbing hardness. Suzaku used his free hand that to guide Lelouch's hand directly on top of his leaking cock. Lelouch finally composed himself a bit from the overstimulation and finally tore his mouth away from Suzakus as he slowly gripped and fondled the Japanese boy through his shorts, drawing out stifled moans…

"Oh… oh… Rurushu…"

"Su…suzaku.. look at me…" Suzaku had to shake his head to clear the lusty fog that had settled and to focus his eyes again. God, he hadn't been this turned on since… well, since the last time he was with this young boy.

"Hai, Rurushu? Daijobu desu ka? We can stop anytime."

"Hai… daijobu desu. I don't want to stop. Suzaku… let me… please, let me taste you…"

"Oh hai… yes Rurushu" and Lelouch smiled with that same gratitude he had shown the last couple of times. Then with the grace only a prince could muster, Lelouch slid down to his knees and pulled Suzakus shorts down, revealing his rather intimidatingly large cock. Lelouch licked his lips with the excess saliva that was accumulating in his mouth. The brunette had to look away from the look of pure desire and anticipation on the princes face. It was just too hot. Then….

"Ohhhh" Lelouch licked from the base to the tip, then he did that again on a different part of the brunettes throbbing shaft until it was sufficiently coated with his saliva. Then Lelouch opened his mouth as wide as he could to try to fit as much of the sexy monstrosity in front of him into his wet mouth. It was certainly a bigger feat then he was expecting. Ever since his tryst in Japan, Lelouch had gone on an expedition to learn as MUCH as he could about pleasuring other boys and blow jobs was a highlight. There were other, more intimate things, which as much as the thought turned Lelouch on, the reality was far more daunting. Lelouch Vi Britannia however, never shied away from a challenge, so if it came down to it, he would glady accept Suzaku's cock up his ass. And… the fact that it was Suzaku's and not someone else's only made the thought a little easier to digest. However, with Suzaku's attitude as it was since he had arrived, well, it left little room for Lelouch to actually worry about even the remote possibility of anal sex. In fact, as much as he would never admit it to anyone, out loud or to himself… Lelouch had become quite discouraged by Suzaku's constant rejections of his advances throughout the week and somewhere in some deep seeded creaky, dusty corner of his mind… he was scared that he would never even be able to KISS Suzaku again let alone progress it further. But then… he upped the ante and well, Suzaku buckled. Which was what he was doing at the moment. Most of the information Lelouch got about blow jobs came from the discrete internet connection he had his genius techy friend Nina set up. But when it came to the subject of love and intimacy, well… that was something the internet did not help with and Lelouch most certainly wasn't about to consult anybody he knew about it.

But that was currently the furthest thing from the raven's mind. At the moment, he was purely focused on providing the gorgeous brunette in front of him as much pleasure as humanly possible. Lelouch closed his eyes and tried convert everything he had read into pragmatic reality. And if Suzaku's moaning wasn't enough encouragement, his tight grip in Lelouch's hair was certainly enough to elevate Lelouch's ego. And maybe just maybe Lelouch had practiced with a certain popsicle… before his reflection made him gag and not from the popsicle shoved down his throat but from the sight of him doing that. And Fuck as if that moment wasn't embarrassing enough, the sirens of fate just had to laugh more at how pathetic this prince with a giant iced popsicle down his throat was because Lelouch actually gotten hard during the ordeal when his mind substituted the cursed object for a picture of Suzaku's cock. Well, sufficed to say, Lelouch ended up having to relieve himself and after that he made damn sure that it was just his old fashioned hand and memory of Suzaku, popsicles in absentia and the young prince was just fine with that.

"Oh God… Rurushu" Suzaku looked down to watch the young prince trying his hard to engulf him it his mouth and god, god, it shouldn't have been this erotic. Suzaku shouldn't be THAT turned on… and most definitely not with a 14 year old Britannian prince. Oh god, he was a beautiful angel though. As much as Lelouch always complimented everything about Suzaku, well, in the same way, Suzaku actually found Lelouch very sensual and attractive. He loved the boys deep voice, it was already deep before he really even hit full blown puberty but now it had gotten a slight bit deeper and it was like aural velvet. Lelouch's body was a given, everyone with eyes knew how utterly beautiful he was. Then there were the two main things that really drew Suzaku to this angel. His intellect and his eyes, both tied together physically through nerve endings and proximity. Both tied together on an incorporeal plane of existence through the intangible sights and storage of memories. Suzaku regularly forgot this boy was so young, he was so very mature, probably more so than Suzaku himself. Possibly even more so than the any of the Japanese boys friends or even older adults he knew. That's why, he forced his mind and thoughts to just shut-up and enjoy the fleeting act he was receiving.

"Oh Hrm… Oh.. L..Le…Lelouch"

"mapanene"

"Ahhh… hai, sumimasen… ahhhh Rurushu, I'm so.. close.. god, you don't have to.."

Lelouch stopped sucking for a brief second and looked at Suzaku, who was panting with half lidded eyes.

"I said I wanted to taste you, didn't I?" and with that he went back just as, if not more rigorously, using his hand on the bottom part of Suzakus long, thick, hard, cock.

When Suzaku tensed before his ultimate release, Lelouch took his cock all the down the back of his throat and swallowed as much as he could while deep throating the brunette without gagging and the brunette was the most shocked he had ever been at the young prince's talents. The brunette couldn't help himself. As soon as Lelouch had finished, and wiped his mouth, the emerald-eyed boy pulled the young prince up by his shirt and kissed him, deeply and for a while. Suzaku continued the kiss because it served as a distraction from a thought and the accompanying feelings of said thought… Reciprocity. As much as he would have loved to return the favor, the thought of him sucking off a 14 year old Britannian prince just… well, it didn't revolt him but he was just… uncomfortable with the notion. When they stopped kissing to regain some much needed oxygen, Lelouch looked into Suzaku's eyes and could immediately see the turmoil in there.

"Suzaku… I.. I'm not going to lie and say that I wouldn't love your mouth around me but… my word is firm and when I said that I don't want to do anything that you're uncomfortable with, I meant it whole heartedly." Suzaku's eyes widened. How?! HOW was this boy SO SMART, someone who didn't even spend time with people yet he could read them like one of his favorite books. The brunette was overcome with a sudden surge of affection for the boy. He kissed him again and moved his hand down to cup Lelouch through his tights.

"Oh… Lelouch… you've… matured…."

"Ahhh… oh Suzaku… mmm, that feels so good… but.. really, y..you don't have to d..do anything. I'm not expecting…"

"Shhh… get in the hot tub. After all, you all were so generous when you considered me when you installed it…" Lelouch's eyes lit up at the demand. He really REALLY liked this side of Suzaku. And he really really liked what that it left him the submissive role to play.

"Hai… sensei…"

Suzaku let out a slight possessive growl and Lelouch went from hard to rock solid at the noise. But before he could mention it, Suzaku was tearing at his clothes like a wild animal.

"mmm… watashi no sukina gakusei" Suzaku pulled Lelouch down into the water and onto his lap in the same straddling position before immediately devouring the younger boys nipples while his hand stroked Lelouch's cock.

"Ahh… ahhh… hrmm… Su..suzak…u..h..what did you just say?" It wasn't that Lelouch didn't know Japanese well enough to decipher the phrase on its own, it was more that his mind had turned to jelly, barely even comprehending his native English.

"Favorite student…" Suzaku didn't even bother with translating the full sentence before he sucked hard on the boy's most erogenous zone on his neck.

"OH GOD SUZAKU… feels sooo ahhh soo goood, oh yes, Suzaku, faster"

"Hai Rurushu…"

"Ahhh Suzaku… hrmm… d..did y..you.. ever tthink of me..when you, ya kn..ow, touche..d yourself?"

"few times… you?"

"haaa… .. sometimes, multiple times a ahhh day"

Suzaku squeezed harder and started thrusting harder. His own cock was already half hard again.

"So, then… you really wanted this hrm, Rurushu…? Tell me how much you wanted this" Suzaku slowed down to wait for the answer, while guiding the princes hand that was stroking his chest down to his own cock. He wasn't about to disturb Lelouch's hand that was clenching and unclenching in Suzaku's hair during the peaks of the princes arousal.

"D..don't stop… I.. oh soo much Suzaku, I dreamt of this… so mother fucking much" This was the first time Suzaku had ever heard the prince use such filthy language and, it made his cock leak it was so hot. Suzaku resumed his quickened pace and could feel the prince reaching his end and because he was already sensitive from his last arousal, Suzaku was pretty damn close too.

"ha… suzaku.. I'm I'm gonna…ahh hrmm…"

"Yeah? Come for me Rurushu… say my name when you do" Lelouch did one better for the brunette, he screamed SUZAKU'S name as his body jerked on top of the older boy. The prince rested his head on Suzaku's shoulder while he panted, catching his breath, his hand still pumping Suzaku.

"haaa… oh… Rurushu… Itta…so close… iku itta… AHHH Ruuruushuuu…. Ha" Suzaku then used the hand that was wrapped around the prince to bring his chest flush with his own chest. Lelouch still rested his head on his shoulder just as Suzaku was resettling his breathing rate, Lelouch whispered in his ear…

"Thank you…haha… again… so much Suzaku… for that… and for letting me… god this was…so amazing… and Suzaku, you taste… you taste soo delicious… your musk and then your cum, mmmm" Suzaku couldn't take it anymore. This prince was all compliments about him when it came to their trysts but Suzaku barely said one word about how truly amazing he found Lelouch. But he had a legitimate reason not to. He didn't want to give the boy any ideas or hope or lead him on in any way. Keeping it purely physical and minimal in frequency was the best option. But, well… maybe he just needed to give the boy more credit and faith that even if he did develop some sort of attachment, that he wasn't some fragile child who couldn't handle it. So Suzaku sucked it up and started.

"Lelouch… I think, I really do think that you're amazing too. You're so intelligent and mature. Y… your social skills are lacking yet you get me… and god, Lelouch… those eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen… and… well…ahem…" Suzaku cleared his throat "I… I think you're… really sexy" Lelouch let out a breath that he had inhaled at the beginning of Suzaku's little confession. Shit. Lelouch was now crossing out infatuation and lust from the list… which only really left… fuck. Love. Fuck. This was… not what he was planning for at such a young age and no doubt neither was Suzaku. No way Lelouch would tell him and scare him off though. It took so much just to get Suzaku to this point they were at now and they only had 2 days left together. Two days that were already packed full of pre-arranged activities, leaving little to no time for them to spend alone. So Lelouch just swallowed his feelings and smiled a beautiful smile before leaning in to kiss the older boy again.

"Ah, I forgot your smile… it's so rare, which is why I suppose I forgot to mention it"

"Shut-up, idiot…" Lelouch smacked the older boys other.

"haha, I didn't say that was a bad thing… it's because they're so rare that it makes the sacred few so especially beautiful" Lelouch blushed and looked away.

"Let's get washed up for real, we have dinner soon…"

"Hai… Suzaku…"

The next two days went in by in a blissful blur for both boys. Marianne even noted how they both seemed be very amenable and they each had their own individual yet differing accounts on why that was. Suzaku claimed that it was because he had gotten a phone call from his girlfriend back home. Lelouch didn't really like the Japanese boys excuse although it wasn't exactly untrue. Suzaku had gotten a phone call from his next door neighbor, Yukina. When the young prince had asked about the details, Suzaku happily obliged. They had apparently known each other since they were in diapers, both being from political families that were well off and had just happened to be neighbors at the shrine and then coincidentally again at their Kyoto house.

"Hrmph… coincidence, indeed" Lelouch huffed. Suzaku just smiled at the cute jealous face Lelouch made and kissed him back to a state of placated jelly because well, Lelouch had somehow gotten really good with his tongue. It didn't surprise Suzaku, given how sharp of a tongue the young boy had to begin with, why wouldn't that translate to kissing and… their little hot tub encounter.

Lelouch had spent the last night making out and feverishly trying to avoid Suzaku's cuddles, to no avail of course. They ended up sleeping in each others arms and when they woke up on Suzaku's last day, Lelouch just wanted to tell the brunette to call or write or visit again but… he couldn't be capricious with this situation. He needed time to sit and properly dwell on it, the prince hated feeling so insecure. Ugh. Stupid love. It was already such a problem in its infancy.

Before they knew it, Lelouch was seeing his… yes, his… Suzaku off at the airport. The two boys walked a few paces behind their escorts and Lelouch just… couldn't leave it like this, so pride be damned...

"Suzaku… at what age would… this be ok, for you?"

"L..Lelouch… that's not the whole point…"

"J..just please Suzaku… please answer the question" and Suzaku took one look at the desperation and vulnerability in those gorgeous purple eyes and he acquiesced.

"16 Lelouch… but I would be 23, I would be out of college and you would be a sophomore in high school…"

"ha… are you serious Suzaku? I'm a freshmen at Ashford University"

Suzaku froze in his tracks…

"W…WHAT, YOU'RE IN COLLEGE!?"

"God, that's not the point Suzaku…" They were getting close to the boarding gate and soon they would catch up to their escorts and chaperones, Lelouch had to get this said.

"Suzaku… w..wait for me…"

"huhn?" Suzaku had a look of extreme confusion accompanied by a tilted head, a gesture that mimicked the confusion he exuded.

"wait for me" Lelouch repeated and at that point, Genbu Kururugi walked up and put a hand on his sons shoulder to indicate that they needed to go. Suzaku just absently nodded yes at Lelouch's request and then boys shared an embrace afterwards. Lelouch's stomach fluttered. Suzaku's however, didn't because in all honesty, he really didn't understand exactly what Lelouch meant. But if it made the prince feel better, he didn't mind agreeing. It was most likely meant as a pledge for a future visit. And Suzaku was totally OK with that. Genbu coughed at the lingering hug the boys shared and it startled them to quickly separate. That didn't stop them from chuckling and sharing a last smile before the brunette got on the plane. Lelouch went home happy. Suzaku said he would wait for him. In two years time, he would finally be with Suzaku, he would finally have sex with him and be his and he would be the princes. He couldn't wait to tell him how he felt. Two years was nothing if Suzaku felt the same and with his confession and promise to wait… yes, Lelouch used the word promise (with hope too), well… that was just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Two years had gone by… well.. to be honest, rather deathly slow… Lelouch had just turned 16 four months prior and it was now march. Lelouch couldn't wait to see how Suzaku looked, how he felt and tasted again. The brunette and his father were coming for some official business, a hushed secret that had a pretty negative effect on his mother. It seemed to cause her to become a bit somber for some reason but, whatever, the prince figured she was probably just hormonal or going through menopause or something. She had become increasingly clingy on all topics regarding love, especially surrounding Lelouch's personal knight, Gino Wineberg. It was no secret that Gino thought Lelouch beautiful and had made it clear that, if Lelouch gave the blonde the time of day, he would probably die happy but… well… that was just ridiculous. Lelouch had never officially come out, so he just kept using that as an excuse to his mother for his refusal to allow Gino to court him. But that would all change soon. Soon everyone would know he was gay.. or bi-sexual.. or maybe just Suzkau-sexual. People would find out within the next hour actually, because Lelouch had planned to to straight-away kiss the boy, parents and others be damned. Lelouch didn't really care whether it would have been awkward for Suzaku. If it did, he planned on apologizing in a very intimate manner later. Marianne took one look at the smile on her sons face and spoke up.

"Lelouch…? A..are you sure you want to greet them? Maybe you should wait to greet your friend separately… away from prying eyes?" Marianne blocked Lelouch's view of the front door by standing directly in front of him, as if to protect him from the sight of something. It upset Lelouch, she was blocking his view of Suzaku's entrance. He took a few steps to the side.

"Mother, enough, who's prying eyes?! Yours?" Lelouch stopped attending to his mother when the giant doors opened. Lelouch's smile widened. Genbu Kururugi entered first and walked with an air of pride and smugness that was new for him. Then Suzaku walked in and Lelouch's eyes brightened and his smile went mega beam…! He took a step forward and immediately came to a screeching halt when he noticed the young woman hanging off of the brunettes arm. She was Japanese, no doubt, probably around the same age as Suzaku. She had long light brown hair down her back. Her eyes were a mixture of blue and green. Lelouch's smile was wiped clean off his face and was replaced with a look of confusion, anger and, to those who took note, clear hurt.

Genbu Kururugi was the first to speak

"Allow me the honor of introducing Yukina Hatami. Suzaku's lovely fiancé."

Lelouch stumbled back a few steps and Suzaku reached his free hand to help stabilize him.

"H…hey Lelouch! How are you? Daijobu desku ka? Yukina… meet Lelouch Vi Britannia" It took all of Lelouch's princely willpower to keep from crying.

Although he wouldn't break down, he still wasn't completely in his right mind…

"Y..you said you would.. wait" He whispered as Suzaku's brow furrowed in concern and obvious obliviousness. The Japanese boy was about to say something when Marianne interjected.

"Oh… it's just… I suppose Lelouch figured you would wait at the airport or elsewhere to greet him. He's sick, very feverish, almost to the point of delirium… come, dear, let mother escort you back to bed… sorry about that Yukina, Suzaku… it's very nice to meet you, I'm sure when Lelouch is feeling better, he will no doubt greet you properly. Congratulations on your engagement, may you both share many happy years." and before Suzaku could further inquire about Lelouch's health status, Marianne tugged her little boy away and to his room.

Lelouch promptly burst into tears and his mother just hugged him and didn't say a word, allowing her son to nurse his broken heart, nothing she could say would have helped anyway… it took almost 3 hours of spontaneously breaking out into tears for Lelouch to finally attempt to compose himself.

"There's my prince..." His mother stated encouragingly. Lelouch looked at his mother and something just clicked and he was struck with an epiphany.

"You've… known from the… beginning? Everything makes sense now."

"About their engagement? I'm sorry sweetheart but it wasn't my place to say anything, I was specifically asked and…?"

"N..No..No, not about… oh god" Lelouch started crying again, he couldn't even get the words engagement out of his mouth "I meant… a..bout…you know… us"

"Ah… yes… I did, probably even before my little stubborn boy realized… I ju..just wish that well that I had either done something earlier or… for a different outcome…"

"Hrm… so your suggestion of Gino was….?"

"Yes… after I found out… but Lelouch, if it's worth anything… Gino's feelings are real… people do love you, even if you don't realize it… sometimes if they don't realize it…"

"Hrm…" Lelouch's eyes went into their state of calculation at that thought and the change caused his mother pain and happiness at the same time. Yes, a distraction from his current pain was something she heartily welcomed. But her concern was that whatever her bright boy planned might be an immediate distraction but also might just prolong or cause more long-term pain.

"Mother… I… I need your help" Marianne sighed. It seemed that Lelouch wasn't quite ready to give up this boy or love quiet yet. Well… she knew her son and his stubbornness. He would just replace her role if she denied him and she would rather be close enough to help hedge against additional hurt than be left out and watch a potential disaster ensue for her darling only son. And she really would do just about anything for her kids.

"Yes darling, anything… tell me now, what do you need from your mother…?"

* * *

Suzaku had felt horrible at what had happened and how it had happened. Mostly after the fact though. During the situation however, Suzaku was absolutely awe struck at the sight in front of him. Lelouch was as tall as him, if not possibly even a few centimeters taller? The prince had filled out stunningly. He didn't have an hourglass figure like Yukina or other women but his slender frame was statuesque in itself. So much so that Yukina couldn't stop commenting on how absolutely beautiful he was, especially for "how sick he is." And she emphasized that phrase with something more than concern but Suzaku let it slide. Besides, she prefaced it with a compliment and one that the brunette found he couldn't help but wholeheartedly agree. His fiancée turned an eyebrow up when he did but Suzaku's thoughts were focused on Lelouch and that face full of… something.

"So… you two were, close? He addressed you with an air of familiarity that I wouldn't have guessed" His fiancée cautiously asked.

"Uh…" Suzaku blushed hard, that also wasn't lost on Yukina, she stayed quiet though.

"Kinda…? I mean we've only spent less than a combined month together, once when he was 12 and in Japan for 2 weeks and I came here when he was 14."

"Did you come to see… him?" She said the last word with a bit of venom.

"N…no, I mean… we hadn't spoken at all in the two years, he probably didn't even know I was coming until I stepped in view" Suzaku couldn't help but smile at the memory of the warm hug Lelouch had given him last time. Man, he really would enjoy a hug from Lelouch now… Lelouch, of legal age Lelouch.. oh god… 'shut up Suzaku, you can't be thinking like that, your fucking smoking hot and wonderful friend and fiancée is sitting here with you.'

"I came here to accompany my dad on official business..." Suzaku had composed himself and smiled warmly at Yukina, who melted at the smile and scooted over to give him a deep kiss. Suzaku sighed into it, enjoying it to the fullest extent… that he could muster… at the moment. But it wasn't much because his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of a certain raven-haired boy and the hurt and confusion in those beautiful eyes.

And of course, what he had said… "you said you would wait for me" But Lelouch never called or wrote or came to visit, on, before, or after his birthday. To be completely honest though… Suzaku had sort of forgotten it altogether. It was said in such a cursory haste and… seemed so random and out of character. But maybe that's why it was so important? Suzaku strained to remember the circumstances surrounding that statement. He had a vague recollection of pleading eyes full of… something… desperation maybe…? For what though? Ugh. Whatever, he would just ask the prince directly. The one great thing about Lelouch was, he would tell Suzaku, no doubt, then they could work on rectifying their friendship, he really had missed his… the… young prince… 'hrm.. not so young anymore though, ne Rurushu?' Suzaku smirked. Yukina watched him out of the corner of her eye and frowned.

"What are you thinking about….?"

"Just a memory of Lelouch…" Uh oh, he should shut-up. He didn't want to have to lie to his fiancée. Blissful ignorance is what he had decided on with his past with the young prince.

"Ah… I see… would you mind elaborating?"

"Oh, just a time when I was teaching him some Japanese and how much he enjoyed hearing the language. He actually said he thought Japanese sounded romantic…" Suzaku knew he should have stopped talking but he accidentally let it slip while becoming too immersed in the recollection, so… damage control time "Which is so ridiculous, right?! It's what I told him at that time too. I mean, there's French and Spanish, even Portuguese is prettier than Japanese in my opinion… so ridiculous." Yukina frowned for a brief second before she spoke up.

"Well, what does he know anyway!? I mean, a spoiled prince probably knows nothing of romantic languages. And if it's any consolation, I agree with you."

"Oh… well, thank you babe. But I wouldn't say he doesn't know anything of romantic languages. He's fluent in both French and Spanish and well, he had made terrific progress on Japanese, I wouldn't be surprised if he more than fully fluent by now." Yukina's eyes widened at that.

"Oh… oh my. Th..that's very… interesting" She had clearly underestimated the young prince. He was beautiful beyond belief and a polyglot? Hrm… this was… not an ideal situation. But she could handle this…

"yes… commendable..." Suzaku said with a far-away look in his eyes. Yukina worked on bringing him back to her, always and only to her.

"Do you remember when we ran into that Spanish couple on our picnic and they gave us those lollies with salt and chili in them? Haha"

"Oh yeah! And they took such offense when I spit it out on accident. I was little and wasn't expecting candy to not be sweet!" 'Yes' Yukina thought 'I have too strong of a hold for anyone to disrupt our bond, he's my soulmate, we are destined to be together… and I'm the one with the wedding ring on my finger' she looked lovingly at her ring.

"You sure do like staring at that rock huhn? Haha" Yukina smacked her fiancé playfully.

"I think it's… mesmerizing. But not as mesmerizing as your eyes… I could look into those for the rest of my life. And well… I'm so glad that I get too…" Suzaku smiled a warm smile at his fiancée and hugged her. When he closed his eyes though, all he saw were a pair of deep purple eyes. He shook his head clear and tucked himself in next to his fiancé and hugged her tight as they fell asleep.

* * *

"Gino… it's only temporary! Only for a few… well… I don't know exactly how long and I'm not about say something that will end up being untrue."

"Lelouch… how could you DO THIS to me? I've wanted to be your knight since I laid my EYES ON YOU!" A desperate blonde boy was on the brink of tears.

"And I PICKED YOU and I'M STILL PICKING YOU GINO! I just need you to go on an indefinite hiatus for now… just for now."

Lelouch was getting frustrated. He was NOT in the mood for this level of defensiveness from his knight. The prince had so many other things to take care of, including one upcoming emotionally charged confrontation to thoroughly plan. 'God Suzaku… WHY…?! WHEN will you figure out you love or want me without me having to manipulate you into recognizing the most obvious of things!"

Lelouch's mind was preoccupied with everything Suzaku and he was about to just kick Gino out of his room, to make him tough-love through this temporary separation. That is, until his knight spoke….

"Please… please don't do this, your highness. I swear, I won't pursue you anymore, I won't make inappropriate advances or say anything. Just… let me stay by you, let me protect you. It's enough for me Lelouch. I swear." Lelouch reflected on his own love and how much it hurt to not have it returned… right now anyway. So the prince stood up and sat next to Gino… and grabbed his hand and held it. Gino looked up and his breath caught.

"Gino… you know how I feel about promises?" Especially after Lelouch had allowed himself to hope for the promise of Suzaku's return to his life to only be met with such utter failure, Lelouch hated promises now more than ever.

"Y..yes your highness" Gino had a look of pure adoration in his eyes.

"You took an oath and you are and always will be bound to me as my knight, for life… and I _promise_ , you will be back by my side. But Gino… as time goes on, especially tonight and with certain extenuating circumstances in my life right now… I've come to realize, more than ever that this break from me is necessary. I demand it, Sir Wineberg. It may be very beneficial for you and myself… hopefully… so, that's an order… ok?" This was the first time the prince had ever asked if a direct order of his was "ok." It took Gino by surprise and god, he loved Lelouch. No way he could deny his prince anything.

"Y…yes your highness. I'll go pack my things"

"And Gino," Lelouch called after the tall blonde, who came to a stop and turned around in the doorway.

"No matter what rumors you see or hear, even if they are directly from my mouth, remember my promise. It trumps anything you hear from this point forward up until you are back by my side… understand?" and Gino didn't truly understand but he was a loyal knight to his beautiful Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, and he did fully trust his prince, so he smiled and nodded his agreement. The smile Lelouch sent him back took some of the pain of the night away. But only some. And only temporarily.

* * *

"So…? Mother? Have you found someone?"

"I have darling… his name is Akito Hyuga. He's met 4 out of the 5 criteria." Marianne the flash sat on her son's bed while they talked… or conspired, whatever.

"Continue…" Lelouch gestured with his hand.

"Well, he's Japanese obviously, he's _very_ handsome, he's a new recruit to the knight of rounds program and has passed the first stage with top scores, and he's an honorary Britannian… but unfortunately, he's only 4 years older than you, he's 20"

"And the most important thing… mother…?"

"His picture? Personality?" his mother teased, she knew what her son wanted to know. But in all honesty, Marianne had a slight hope that maybe her son would truly fall for this fake knight/love interest they were setting up. Even if it was just rebound sex, it would help.

"Mother…" Lelouch rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling an impending headache coming on.

"I'm sorry dear… I don't mean to upset you anymore than you already are. So to answer your question. Akito is very willing to partake. For ample compensation of course, and that has been already been taken care of…"

"Ah… very good… and uhm… m..mother…w..we haven't really talked about this at all but… well..wi..will he be convincing?"

"What do you mean darling? Are you asking if he's a good actor?" Lelouch sighed. God, he was sick of skirting around issues like a little bitch.

"Will he be able to perform being GAY with ME?! It HAS to be convincing and well… if he's straight, then…" Marianne laughed at her son.

"Oh Lelouch, don't you give me ANY credit?! Even though YOU left it off the list of requirements, I found you a 100% queer knight so don't you fret my dear son… in fact… If I were you, I would take full advantage of your situation if you know what I mean…" Lelouch blushed and threw a pillow at his mother before politely asking her if he could be alone for the remainder of the night. She kissed his forehead. It reminded Lelouch of when Suzaku had done that for him. He sighed loudly as she made her way to the door.

"Oh mother…?" Lelouch patted the bed a few times with his hand.

"Yes dear?" She came and sat back down on the bed next to her son. The young prince then hugged his mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered. Marianne felt all warm and fuzzy inside and she tightly wrapped her arms around her dear only son. Yes, he was her only son and if she could, she would have prevented his heart break but at this point, all she could do was help him move-on in whatever way he needed her to.

* * *

Suzaku hadn't been able to see Lelouch for the first 5 days and they were leaving in another week. He was getting desperate and was so happy when an invitation for a three-day-ball was slipped under his and Yukinas door. He knew Lelouch was anti-social but he would no doubt be forced to be there, even if it was for a brief few moments.

The ball-room was magnificently beautiful. And Yukina looked just as stunning. She wore a Britannian/western dress. It was red and cut a low v down her chest between her bosom and came down to her feet, with a slit up the back that barley stopped before the curve of her ass. It was pretty scandalous and Suzaku didn't really like that or the fact that she had neglected to wear the beautiful Japanese dress they had bought together. The brunette wasn't yet fully aware of how much his fiancée coveted everything about western culture, almost to the point of aversion towards Japanese culture. But no matter how revealing the dress was, she wore it confidently and looked absolutely gorgeous in it. It made Suzaku proud to be escorting such a beautiful lady. She caught many people's attention and Japanese boy couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at the leers she was receiving. Maybe his feeling was amplified at how utterly receptive Yukina was to the attention. But what girl didn't revel in that sort of attention?!

However, the murmurs quickly switched from the foreign Japanese beauty to that of another beauty. Suzaku couldn't catch the name but apparently the girl was being nicknamed Aphrodite. Just as Yukina had left to go find more champagne, the grand-ball room doors opened and the caller announced the pair.

"His highness Lelouch Vi Britannia and his escort and knight, Akito Hyuga" Suzaku regretted staying seated as people crowded in front of him clamoring about Aphrodite finally making her entrance. 'Aphrodite is…Lelouch?' Suzaku found himself wondering how that was possible when Lelouch was a guy. But as soon as he laid eyes on Lelouch, the brunette dropped his glass of champagne and it fell on one of the few criss-crossed carpeted sections, effectively cushioning it from shattering or making a noise.

Suzaku couldn't breathe at the sight of Lelouch Vi Britannia in a royal blue silk dress with purple amaranth blossoms and pink Sakura blossoms adorning the soft fabric. Each blossom was outlined with shiny gold embroidery. And the dress had a slit that went gracefully up to about six inches up from the right knee. It was modest yet scintillatingly sexy at the same time, a perfect balance. And Oh god… he was wearing strappy 1'' heels which matched the traditional Japanese collar that was lined with purple gemmed fasteners. Lelouch's hair was tied back with one plain pink ribbon that cascaded and tucked down each side of his face.

Suzaku couldn't tear his eyes away from Lelouch that is until he noticed his arm through his escort's folded arm. A… Japanese guy? No.. wait, he was announced as… his knight. 'I have nothing to worry about… wait… what the fuck, why would I worry?! I… guess maybe I just don't want anyone to hurt him?' Suzaku's eyes followed Lelouch as he walked towards a group of individuals. He vaguely remembered during his last visit, Lelouch had mentioned that one of his council member friends was a big fan of having him cross dress and would force him into the dresses. The anger and disdain that crossed the princes features as he recalled the stories made Suzaku laugh at that time. The prince really could look cute no matter what expression he displayed. However, tonight, Lelouch did not seem to mind wearing such a simple yet elegant dress and he strutted around fully owning his beauty.

"Suzaku?" Suzaku FINALLY let out the breath he had held. God, he had held it for a long time. It came out almost as a huge relief sigh. He finally and very reluctantly had to tear his gaze away from the young prince and looked at his fiancée who stood there with a look of utter… something… sometimes women were really hard to read. Hopefully she would give the emerald-eyed boy a clue.

"Sorry babe, I dropped the glass on accident, butterfingers…" He bent down to pick it up and turned to set it down on the table and pulled his fiancée's chair back out for her. As she sat, Suzaku stole another glance towards Lelouch.

"Ah.. did you?…accident, huhn?" Yukina had watched Lelouch's entrance from across the room as well and was too captivated by his beauty to really glance at her husband-to-be's first impression, which she very much regretted at the moment. However, the glass on the ground was pretty telling. Yukina was quickly developing an anti-Lelouch Vi Britannia complex. Granted the boy hadn't really done anything to cause any friction between her husband and her but she still couldn't help but feel threatened. Well, she would just have to take steps to rectify that.

She downed both her and Suzaku's glasses of champagne and proceeded to glom onto her fiancée from that point on, stealing kisses and hugs and touches at whatever opportunity presented itself. Suzaku, the perfect gentlemen, and a little more than turned on tonight for some reason, was all too happy to oblige. But that was a calculation that Lelouch had reluctantly made. He knew that Yukina would be on the receiving end of whatever sexual desire his presence might stir in older Japanese brunette and even though it made him sick… it was necessity as part of the plan. A plan that he hoped would be successful, oh god, he hoped that Suzaku loved him like he thought the boy did. Lelouch hadn't really given thought to what would happen if the plan didn't work.

* * *

"GO AWAY. RIGHT THIS SECOND" Lelouch screamed from across the room, drawing everyone within ear-shot's attention (which happened to be almost everyone at the event). Even Suzaku was taken aback. Lelouch had just screamed at his two sisters, his half-sister Princess Euphemia Li Britannia and his full sister Nunnally Vi Britannia. The brunette had never ever seen Lelouch be mean to them. In fact, he wasn't even sure Lelouch was capable of such a feat. The prince loved them more than anything in this world. In fact, it was his devotion and love for Nunnally which had made Suzaku view Lelouch in a totally new light while he sat and watched his fencing practice a couple years back. Granted the tights had driven Suzaku over the edge, but it was Lelouch's gentle and pure love towards his sister Nunnally that had really endeared the boy to him and driven the older boy closer to that edge. And well, that night had ended… God… it was very difficult to think of Lelouch without somehow coming upon their sexual encounters.

'Was that all we were?' Suzaku thought… 'I mean, I think I've done something to hurt him, he hasn't yet come up to talk to me or Yukina or congratulate us...' but then Suzaku thought that maybe the young prince really was just irate from being sick and tonight was indicative of that? Or maybe he really did hate cross dressing. Either way, the murmurs around the room became more and more widespread… 'From Aphrodite to Hades, eh Lelouch? That's just like you' Suzaku snickered at the analogy and in that instant he felt a deep longing and really wished he could have shared it with Lelouch… *sigh* Just then, however, Euphemia and Nunnally came up to the his table in a huff, talking about how disgraceful their brother had acted. They stopped as soon as they reached Yukina and Suzaku.

"Hello Sir Suzaku Kururugi and Miss Yukina. Suzaku… Lelouch had told us about you and his trip to Japan… I hope you really beat him up hard, bruise his ego a bit!" Euphemia stated with narrowed eyes and Nunnally laughed alongside her.

"ha… yea, don't worry, he got owned every day, multiple times a day… bruises galore" 'and a few hickeys… god damnit…'

"Say… what was Lelouch's outburst about anyway?" Suzaku asked, much to Yukinas chagrin.

"UGH! He's just a major control freak is what it is! Well, at any rate, we're sorry about the scene… our intention was to come and offer our congratulations on your upcoming nuptials. Hello, Miss Yukina, right? I'm Euphemia Li Britannia and this is Nunnally Vi Britannia, so nice to meet you!" Euphemia took the Japanese girls hands and shook vigorously, without letting go.

"EUPHY! You ditzy girl!" Nunally almost screeched!

"What? What?" Euphy jumped, about to retreat under the table for cover…! Then she looked down at the white gloves that Yukina was wearing and how they were now stained red…!

"Oh NO!" Euphemia's face turned as pink as her hair.

"Yes Euphy! Your gloves are soiled beyond belief with strawberry syrup all OVER THEM! You've already marked 3 other people! That's it, I'm officially cutting you off! No more champagne tonight!" Yukinas eyes widened at the mess on her beautiful cashmere gloves.

Both sisters looked absolutely sick with regret and sadness as they practically dragged Suzaku's fiancée to the bathroom in order to try to fix her beautiful gloves.

It was at that moment that Suzaku watched Lelouch angrily storm out onto a vacant balcony, glass of champagne firmly in his hand. The prince passed a waiter and stopped him as he downed his current glass, then grabbed two more and kept on his warpath. 'Perfect!' Suzaku thought as he got up and followed the prince outside.

Lelouch was in the darkest and furthest corner from the door. He was leaning off the railing, looking at the lights and unconsciously swaying his hips to the music that was coming from the ballroom. Suzaku stood there momentarily just watching the boy move. With every sway of his hips, the slit of his gown would part to show a thin pale, lovely leg. Suzaku swallowed and some of his saliva went down the wrong tube and he had to clear his throat, this drew Lelouch's attention and Suzaku was able to notice for the first time how Lelouch's dress really complemented and intensified the shades of purple in his beautiful eyes. Suzaku was silent for a moment, just studying the boy in front of him…

"Hi Suzaku" Lelouch was the first the break the silence.

"Uh… h..hi Lelouch… ha…ve you been avoiding me?" As hard as it was for the brunette, he decided to forgo complimenting Lelouch's beauty due to his sense of propriety and just got straight to the point.

"Yes. But now that you're here, allow me to offer my congratulations. Please extend that to your fiancée as well."

"Why are you avoiding me, Lelouch?"

"Suzaku… I've had a pretty miserable night and well, would you mind terribly if I said I didn't feel like talking about it? Maybe you could even give some thought to it and figure it out yourself. You're _relatively_ smart…"

"… that's not really fair Lelouch…" The prince snorted facetiously at the comment.

"W…what's that supposed to mean? Please Lelouch, you… I do consider you a good friend and… tell me…? Please…" Suzaku's frustration melted into resignation and a desire to have the boy in front of him back in his life.

"Ok Suzaku… I will… but… not right now, it might be a longer conversation than I care to dedicate the time to right now."

"I'm not… our relati… friendship isn't worth dedicating the time to fix?"

"That's not what I said Suzaku… it's just not appropriate right now. We're in the middle of a party. I bet your fiancée would probably mind you ignoring her for… well, however long…"

"You don't even know her, Lelouch… She would understand…"

"Regardless… Meet me later, Suzaku? Tonight? Meet me here, after everyone's asleep. The witching hour… 3 a.m…?"

Suzaku swallowed, remembering all the times Lelouch would attempt to get him alone for his ulterior motives… but the brunette had to remind himself the differing circumstances now. He was engaged and not even Lelouch would stoop down to that level of seduction. Plus, Suzaku could see no lust in Lelouch's eyes. And that kind of unsettled the brunette…? No, he was just drunk and horny and Suzaku was all of a sudden very glad for having his fiancée here with him so he could relieve his pent up sexual tension in a _healthy_ manner. After all, him and Lelouch could never work and he even had enumerated those reasons.

"…Yeah, Ok…"

"Well, you should be getting back…"

"What about you?"

"I'd like to stay a bit longer, to get some more fresh air" and just as Suzaku was about to ask to stay with Lelouch, the raven haired boy punctuated his sentence

"alone…"

"Ah… right, sorry if I intruded."

"Oh… you didn't… you know, I missed you Suzaku." Suzaku smiled a bright smile and at the same time his stomach fluttered… wow… that was weird… 'Probably just happy that whatever ice between us is melting'

"I…boku mo" Lelouch couldn't help but smirk outwardly and internally at the words. Although his internal smirk wavered as he remembered that those words coupled with Lelouch's demeanor and over-all beauty would probably cause the brunette to have ravenous sex with his fiancée. But still… Suzaku was worth it… right? Suzaku smiled again and Lelouch looked into those emerald eyes 'Yes… he is' And it was very difficult for the young prince not to comment on how absolutely mother fucking amazingly, magnificently gorgeous he thought the Japanese boy looked in his pristine white suit. But he restrained himself. Compliments were something he was going to dangle in front of the older boy but not divulge, not yet anyways. Suzaku needed to realize everything he was throwing away. Speaking of the plan…

"Oh, Suzaku, wait… could you do me a slight favor though? Hopefully it won't be too big of an inconvenience but I would really like the help of a …. Friend" Suzaku perked up immediately.

"Y..yeah of course Lelouch!" he was almost like a little puppy with a ball, begging for his owner to throw it. Lelouch remembered the growl he let out when he… NO, not the time.

"Well… as I'm sure you know, I made quite the scene earlier and I'm sort of curious, as a social experiment, what everyone really thinks of me. People are drunk, inhibitions are down, I've already given them ammunition, and I'm sure slanderous things are being said… I want to know what they are… if you could discretely make mental notes…? Or if it's not too big an inconvenience, even drop my name to somehow to stir up their opinions…" This was so like Lelouch.

"Well, I know you don't care about their opinions, especially _THAT_ breed of people, so… you must be doing this for another reason. Leave it to you to run a social experiment without actually being social and dumping it on someone else, haha, you haven't changed" 'I hope you haven't either' Lelouch prayed as he laughed with his friend. 'God… I missed your laugh… your voice…' the brunette thought, almost letting it slip out of his mouth. Lelouch's voice hadn't gotten deeper but it had a more confident cadence 'sexy…' was how Suzaku once described it and try as he might, that still seemed the best adjective.

"haha, Ok Lelouch… I don't mind…I'll report back to you tonight, yes?"

"Hai, arigatou"

"Doitashimashite" Suzaku turned to leave and paused, took another step, hesitated and turned back around.

"Uhm… Lelouch…?"

"Yes Suzaku…?"

"You well… ahem… I'm sure you've heard it many times over tonight but, well… I just…that is…"

"Spit it out idiot, we don't have all night"

"youlookravishing" Suzaku said it quick enough to be one word as he turned on his heels and practically left screech marks as he retreated.

Well, Lelouch's plan was going perfectly so far.

Not soon after speaking with Suzaku, the emerald-eyed boy watched Aphrodite leave, again with an arm wrapped around the young Japanese knight and maybe it was just Suzaku but he noted how Lelouch was sort of… leaning? On the knight? With his head almost draped onto the lithe Japanese shoulder as they walked out. It reminded Suzaku of how after he had gotten Lelouch off, Lelouch rested his forehead on his shoulder. The memory caused a familiar heat to start rising stirring in his lower body.

"Yukina… let's go babe?" Yukina couldn't help but notice how quickly after Lelouch had left her fiancée wanted to leave as well and the look of lust in his eyes… 'ah well…' Yukina was drunk and fairly certain that she could do things to Suzaku to make him forget all about that young prince. Suzaku was hoping to get out of there quickly but it turned out that his fiancée was pretty social while he was busy speaking with Lelouch. They spent the next 45 minutes saying bye to various individuals they had met and Suzaku spent that time prompting the topic of Lelouch to gather the necessary information for their upcoming get-together. Suzaku also put his phone on vibrate and set an alarm for 2:50 a.m.

The topic of the young prince was brought up in a fairly indirect way and not very often considering most people were already freely speaking about the prince. Yukina had taken note though, opting to stay quiet for the time being, especially since everyone he questioned said negative things about the young prince. But just as Suzaku didn't notice how his fiancée had taken note of Suzaku's subject matter, in the same way, the brunette also neglected to notice how most of the people they were saying goodbye to were handsome single men around his own age. Probably because right now, all Suzaku wanted to do was have sex and at the same time, all Yukina wanted to do was have her man pound her into a pulp, she had plans tonight, she was going to mark her territory.

The couple both left with the same person on their mind however. Yukina was ecstatic at the deleterious comments being spread about the prince, some she herself had said, outside the company of her fiancé of course. She knew the young prince was a wretched person even before meeting him, she could tell straight away but it seemed Suzaku needed a bit more convincing and she figured that that was the reason he was trying to find out about what people thought about the prince. And Suzaku was focused on how the prince had clung to his knight a little closer than was appropriate for a knight, maybe? 'Well, I don't really know much about the prince/knight relationship but I do know that it is very close and intimate and… no, Lelouch was probably just drunk and needed the leverage.'

Later that night, during the act of fucking Yukina, Suzaku was totally and completely focused on his partner, thinking of no one else and nothing else but pleasing his fiancée. Yukina however, pictured a few other men she had met that night as she watched her fiancée on top of her. After sex though, Suzaku fell asleep to the thought of a beautiful boy in a gorgeous traditional Japanese dress. Yukina fell asleep to the thought and sight of her beautiful fiancé in his white suit.

* * *

"Oniii-saann!" Nunally and Euphy were sitting on Lelouch's bed as he fumbled with the clasps on his dress.

"THIS THING IS INSUFFERABLE… I SWEAR if I didn't HAVE to wear this stupid abomination…"

"Oh… ni-san, how can you say that you disapprove of Aphrodite's dress!"

"Ugh, please don't remind me of those uncouth imbeciles and their absolutely crude and unoriginal metaphors!"

"What would YOU have chosen then to liken yourself to…?"

"Hrmph, well FIRST OFF, I'm a MAN so if ANYTHING I should have been Adonis… but honestly… greek mythology, still, boorish and totally predictable… Maybe Lakshmi or Kisshoten…? God, even Helen of Troy or Juliet would have been better!...ugh… let's change the subject, were you able to spread nasty rumors about me?" Lelouch smirked.

"Oh yes Ni-san… it was very fun playing your scorned sisters!" Euphy beckoned.

"It was hard for Euphy! She really shouldn't drink and act!" Nunally stated as a pillow came flying towards her face.

"I DID JUST FINE! Thank you VERY much! I didn't see YOU getting strawberry jam all over that hoe's gloves! Ugh. At the end we just threw some money at her and left!"

Both girls started laughing uncontrollably and Lelouch couldn't help but smile and giggle a bit himself.

"Yea well, at least I DIDN'T almost burst out laughing when Lelouch yelled at us! Imagine! Our entire PLAN would have been in jeopardy then!" Nunnally retorted back at the her pink-haired sister.

"Nu unh! Not true! Ni-san always has back-up plans for his back-up plans! What was your contingency plan for if that happened Lulu?" Euphy asked seriously.

"Ah… yes, my plan was to say you had gotten drunk and mixed your pain meds with your anti-psych meds." and now only Lelouch laughed because all three of them knew that he was completely serious and that that was the truth and it was… kind of scary.

"Uhm… remind me to never cross you Ni-san!" Nunnally said as she tackled Euphy in an attempt to stifle her sisters imminent beat down of a certain raven-haired brother of theirs. Euphy redirected her actions towards her sister and they started rolling around tickling and play-fighting each other.

"Ahh! Ahh! Enough, go to bed young ladies! It is entirely too late for you to be up! Respectable young ladies to go sleep at decent hours…" Lelouch lectured his sisters.

"And what about respectable young men? Do they go meet their old fuck buddies on balconies at three a.m.?!" THERE! Now Euphy felt a bit better for Lelouch's stupid contingency plan of ruining her life and reputation!

Lelouch couldn't help but smile and be proud at how stingingly condescending and quick her retort had been…

"Beautiflly crafted insult, Euphy! 7 points"

"Ugh… I'm ever going to get 10 points!" The pink-hair bobbed in defeat.

"Practice dear girl! Now, sleep while you are still drunk, lest you fully recall how awful Euphy's acting really was, a tableau so wretched that even with the offer of eternal youth and life, the dead would still not attend." Lelouch winked at his sisters as they reluctantly got up to leave. Euphy stormed out and Nunally turned back to her brother at the cusp of the door.

"Perfect 10 dear brother, once again! Haha."

"Haha, oh thank you my lovely lovely sister! Oyasuminasai!"

"Goodnight, I love you."

"And I you… always, forever!"

Suzaku woke up at 2:30, before his alarm had the chance to go off and he made his way out of his bed. He knew Yukina wouldn't stir. He could guage how drunk she was by her amorous activities and boy did he have the marks to prove how utterly plastered she was. So Suzaku dressed in relative peace and exited their room at 2:45 and made his way to the ballroom balcony. He was surprised to see the chandeliers dimmed but everything else was pristinely clean. He knew that it was all going to be repeated the next night and then for one more after that. The brunette walked out to find Lelouch in a pair of jet black silk pajamas and a royal blue robe on top that went down to his upper thighs.

"Cold?" Suzaku asked Lelouch as the younger boy hugged his arms closer to himself.

"…N.. no, I'm rehearsing for the role of "ice prince" in this year's rendition of "cold balcony" there's an opening for "oblivious guy" you should try out…!" Lelouch rubbed the sides of his arms.

"ha… wow.. god, you are still such a little… brat." Suzaku said it playfully with a slight smirk on his face.

"And you are still an idiot." Suzaku couldn't help but note the lack of playfulness in the retort…

"Why am I an idiot Lelouch? What did I do?"

"You… ugh, do you really not have ANY idea? Any clues Suzaku? Tell me, are you THAT daft?!"

"Lelouch… petty insults aren't going to help resolve anything…"

"Tell me Suzaku… why do you feel the need TO resolve this…?" The brunettes eyes went wide and his jaw slackened and opened in surprise.

"W..what?! What kind of a question… because we're friends, Lelouch. We.. I.. care about you… do you, doubt that?"

"Yes"

"Why?!"

"… because… you said you would wait for me"

"What does that even MEAN Lelouch!?"

"Suzaku… what did you hear about me tonight?"

"Don't change the subject Lelouch! What do you mean I was supposed to WAIT for you! Tell me…" Suzaku got up from his chair and moved closer to Lelouch.

"I am answering your question Suzaku… so what did they say?"

"Ugh, I'm really not in the mood for riddles or round-about ways to explain something that should be simple."

"Well Suzaku… it's the furthest thing from simple but if you're not up for this, may I bid you a good night and happy marriage…" Lelouch started walking past him as the brunette caught his wrist and put both his hands on Lelouch's shoulders to move him back to his original spot, leaning against the balcony wall… The brunette let out a large, highly emphasized exasperated sigh…

"They… well, they said pretty much said everything you would expect after that outburst, that you were pompous and spoiled and a control freak."

"there we go…"

"What?"

"How many said I was a control freak?"

"A…actually… the majority… that was the most stated, probably…"

Lelouch smiled a meek little smirk

"And I don't refute that, because I can't. Any of the claims really. They're all true to an extent. But that last one… control, oh Suzaku, as I've grown, I've realized that I'm highly dependent on my control… you were exposed to that at points too… when we first met and.. you helped me achieve a new degree of control over my body… but you did it by completely stripping me of control of the situation, of my body yourself… and you know how I felt…feel about that…" Suzaku closed his eyes allowing each memory to project back through his mind… he really hoped Lelouch was getting to his point soon or Suzaku wouldn't be able to prevent getting affected… "It was… so starkly different Suzaku… then the last time we saw each other, you again controlled the situation. You dictated the pace and each articulation and sensation…"

"L..Lelouch… I don't see what this has to do with.."

"P..please just let me finish Suzaku…" and Suzaku couldn't really argue that even if it wasn't appropriate, god he wanted to hear this, in Lelouch's voice too. He was framing the experience in a way which Suzaku had never viewed it. He never really considered the dynamics behind the act of sex beyond the pleasure aspect.

"You… dominated me Suzaku, _me,_ more than once. _Me_ , someone who would crumble without carefully crafted and maintained control over things concerning my own life, desires and wishes. But with you… you penetrated that, with your words and well, just, by being you. And Suzaku. I loved it. Oh, you have no idea how much I enjoyed your commanding, demanding, dominating me, I wanted more, I wanted to lose all control, to submit to you totally… I wanted you to be my first… my, everything… so I did something stupid and I made you tell me you would wait for me… and I don't regret doing that. Not one bit. What I do regret is how I lost control over the situation by adding so much significance to it, to count it as a promise… you remember how I feel about promises… and well… I hoped, for two years, I hoped that we would be together, hoped that I would have the chance to tell you I loved you and for a chance for you to say it back... And well… I'm to blame for that. And you are to blame for not keeping your word or maybe for not taking what I said seriously… I don't really know…" Lelouch was now looking down at the ground.

Suzaku's fists were clenched and he was completely aroused yet sad… so sad... He recognized where this was going and didn't do enough to stop it… and it had been his fault, he did lead on a 12 and then 14 year old boy. The brunette had no idea what to say, apologize? Would it even do any good? Why would Lelouch do this? Lelouch was at fault too though, for manufacturing this situation they were in now. God, he continually and fervently seduced Suzaku and then said all those things about him, goading him into saying those things back to him.

"Lelouch… don't do this… just… I TOLD YOU it wouldn't work. I… I have responsibilities. I'm an only child, only son, I have to marry and produce an heir… I never said my sexual orientation, I said sexual PREFERENCE. And I prefer Yukina. Did you ever consider the words I SAID? When I brought up the age difference? Or the fact that we're both boys?! Or that you're a prince and I'm something equivalent to your guards or help and that I'm an ELEVEN, I'm Japanese and you're Britannian. I TOLD you all this…" Suzaku didn't want to get angry but he just felt so helpless and that fact made him angry. He was frustrated that it had gotten to this point. Frustrated at himself. Frustrated at Lelouch. Frustrated that he couldn't do a damn thing to fix it!

Lelouch's eyes narrowed at the callous response. Was Suzaku REALLY trying to put ALL the blame on Lelouch for everything?!

"Well Suzaku… If I fucking had CONTROL over who I fell for, TRUST ME, it most certainly would NOT have been YOU! You're just a coward, skirting around the fact that you had NO accountability for us being in this situation. GROW UP. You're just as responsible. You're just full of dastardly excuses! You're one GIANT EXCUSE of a human being!"

"Yea right Lelouch, I'm the excuse. Being HONEST about the repercussion and consequences is an EXCUSE. Where as YOU… you're just… UGH… Congratulations on manipulating this entire situation just for what me to FUCK YOU?! Or for you to get your POINT ACROSS?!"

"Only to fuck me? No Suzaku… I wanted you to… make love to me and if you thought it was only sex then well… I can't help that. And well, I think I've said all I've needed to and it's late so… So again, congratulations on your engagement and please don't forget to extend it to your fiancée as well… goodbye Suzaku" Lelouch stated calmly, except for the last words, which were dripping with sadness. And with that Lelouch walked calmly past Suzaku, leaving a wide breadth so that he wouldn't be caught again by the brunette.

And granted it was a stupid way to end the argument but Lelouch realized that the time for words was over, he had said everything he needed to and now… now it was time to PROVE to Suzaku just exactly how each and every one of his "conclusions and repercussions" were JUST EXCUSES. And what better time and place then NOW.

"Akito! Let's go"

"Of course Lelouch" Suzaku was about to run after Lelouch to give him a piece of his mind. What a stupid way to end the argument nothing was resolved… then the brunettes mind came to a screeching halt when he watched Lelouch walking calmly with his hand laced through his knights hand. 'UGH… it's probably just another stupid PLOY… he wouldn't ever be with an honorary britann…' FUCK. Suzaku got even MORE PISSED AT THE SIGHT and had to go for a 2 hour run to clear his mind and release some pent up frustration. By the time Suzaku got home, his felt no better or worse. He felt confused and aroused and… he went to the shower, making damn sure he didn't touch himself while remembering the words Lelouch had said… and he wasn't sure if he was madder that Lelouch had fallen for him, or the fact that he had seriously considered taking Lelouch right then and there on the balcony to fulfill the princes long-standing request. God he was fucked up. What a mess.

Lelouch hated that he had to manipulate certain situations and even if Suzaku saw through it, it was still necessary to do it to get his point across. And he was pretty sure he did a superb job. And what was best was that it was pure honesty. Suzaku realized that Lelouch had lied maybe about the social experiment and Nunnally and Euphy and therefore, setting up their little encounter. But even Suzaku would come to realize that everything else Lelouch said was the truth. The sad and pathetic truth. 'God, I am sad and pathetic….'

When he reached the door, Akito turned to Lelouch and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips

"You know your highness" he whispered in in Lelouch's ear.

"What's that…?"

"You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for and… I know it's cliché but… time does heal all."

"Can one heal from unrequited love?"

"Yes, absolutely. And if anyone can. It's you." Akito gave Lelouch and genuine smile and Lelouch actually felt slightly better as he retreated into his room. 'Could I really get over Suzaku…? I mean I was never technically 'under him'… and well… I really may not have a choice…' Lelouch closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep. It didn't work very well.

* * *

"UGH… I feel like SHIT… WATER SUZAKU… MIZU MIZU MIZU" Yukina screeched like a banshee in heat.

"Yes dear… hold on…"

"No… no hold on, oh god, no pleaseee"

"Here you go babe. Here's some aspirin too. Rest… ok? I'll go get us some breakfast and we'll spend the entire day in here lounging around so you can recouperate, sound good?"

"Mmmm… you're so good to me Suzaku Kururugi."

"No Yukina… you're good to ME. You've… you've always been there for me ever since we were kids… thank you for that" Suzaku felt like he constantly needed to remind himself of why he was with Yukina. More now than ever.

"You're welcome babe, it wasn't really a burden you know."

"Neither was being your friend." This was exactly what Suzaku needed. To reground and reorient himself to why he was in love with Yukina. And she was going to have his baby. An heir. And be a loving mother and wife and raise their children with Suzaku as a happy family.

It had been five hours alone in the room with Yuki and Suzaku was about to pull his hair out from boredom. After him and his wife spoke about their childhoods for an hour, they had sex and afterwards, couldn't settle on a single thing they would enjoy doing together. Suzaku couldn't help but let his mind wander to how he could spend days upon days with a 12 year old and not get this bored. No. Suzaku was just distracted, that was why he couldn't figure out what to do with his fiancée.

"I'm going to go work out, ok? You want to come…?" Suzaku was met with a derisive chortle.

"I don't work out."

"Not at all…? Not even a tiny bit? Like even 15 minutes a day?" He remembered influencing a certain raven-haired prince to integrate at least that much into his routine. God, who was he kidding when he said he didn't have any responsibility in how this all ended up.

Suzaku finally let his mind wander to the what the potential solutions to this could be and well, he only came up with one. And that was, for Lelouch to realize that him and Suzaku weren't meant to be and for Lelouch just… well… get over him. 'I hope it doesn't take long though… I do miss you Lelouch'

* * *

Suzaku and his soon-to-be wife were getting dressed again for the ball. To be honest, the brunette wasn't really feeling like going but he sucked it up. Maybe he could see Lelouch and they could talk about the solution or maybe a time table…? Would the prince be over this by the time Suzaku's wedding rolled around? The older Japanese boy knew that Lelouch wasn't stupid and certainly came up with the same conclusion of having to just get over him. 'Someone else in the prince's life would no-doubt help propel that.' Although, that thought made the brunettes stomach churn and he progressed to wondering if Lelouch would have a different escort tonight. He kinda hoped so.

Lelouch didn't wear a dress. He wore a purple suit with a white frocked shirt. He looked every inch of regal. He was asked to dance by numerous people but declined everyone but his sister Nunally. That is, until his knight came up and Lelouch's eyes lit up and he smiled a bright smile. Suzaku looked away. He went out on the balcony to get some fresh air. If Lelouch wanted to bring shame upon his reputation and his name, well then maybe it was something that he needed to learn the hard way.

Suzaku hated how right he was. He heard the murmurs already start when Lelouch danced with his knight. About how close they were dancing and what it meant. Suzaku aimlessly walked around. Yuki was much more amiable than him and was talking from person to person but Suzaku didn't much feel like it. In fact… if anybody had really been paying attention to him, they would have called him a creep for practically staring at Lelouch the entire night.

This was getting ridiculous. The brunette's wife was off speaking to someone or another and at first, had insisted that her wonderful emerald-eyed fiancé accompany her. However, she didn't say it with much conviction and that, added to the fact that Suzaku was in not in a social mood at all, left him sitting at his table, idly staring at a certain raven-haired prince frolicking with his knight. However, as the night went on, the brunette was getting more and more irritated at how much he was ogling said prince so he consciously fought the urge to stare. It took an immense locus of concentration, but he managed it for the rest of the night. Until his fiancée came up, plastered again and ready to progress onto more privately amorous activities. Even though the brunette wasn't much in the mood for sex, he knew that he would oblige his fiancée's request, after-all, if anything, the release would at least help Suzaku sleep. So she slid her arm through his and leaned almost the entirety of her weight on the Japanese boy, who gladly steadied his fiancée with one arm around her waist as he guided them back to their room.

"Oof" The couple collided with someone who had rounded the corner of the long corridor they had just reached. Suzaku's eyes widened at the sight.

"L..lelouch…"

"Ah, so sorry, I should have been more mindful of where I was walking… stupid blind corners. Ah… hello, I don't believe we've properly met and I apologize for that… I'm Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, 11th successor to the Britannian Empire." Suzaku furrowed his brow at the introduction. Lelouch hardly ever brought attention to his full princely title or claim to the throne.

Yukina's eyes flashed with derision before she finally put her hand in Lelouch's proffered hand so he could kiss it, a sign of immense respect for a prince to do. It should have been the opposite but Lelouch's goal was to convey the perfect balance of humility and arrogance. Hence using his full title, besides, it did good to remind everyone involved (*cough* Yukina *cough*) of exactly how far superior he was in station and class. It was a carefully constructed set of tactics he was enacting.

"Yukina Kruru… oh not quite, excuse me.. Hatami, my maiden name… soon to be replaced by my beautiful fiancé here." Lelouch smiled a genuine smile. This girl was certainly a worthy adversary but she had no idea who she had crawled into the rink with. Suzaku could only blush at the exchange while staring at the floor like an idiot.

"Of course, I do apologize for not personally offering my congratulations, I've been somewhat preoccupied so allow me to say it now. May you two live long, healthy, and happy lives together." Suzaku was awe-struck at how easily Lelouch was able to say the words and with such an air of sincerity. The brunette figured it would be at least a bit hard for Lelouch to utter words of that nature, especially after his confession the previous night, but they flowed out of his mouth as if they were meant to be spoken. Maybe the prince was well on his way to healing? Suzaku ignored the pang of sadness he felt at that thought. Besides, Yukina had turned into Suzaku to put her arms around his neck for more "support" as he wrapped both his arms around her waist.

"heh… she's a bit.. tipsy…" The brunette felt the sudden urge to explain the perfectly normal situation. Yukina snuggled closer to her fiancé's chest.

"Mmm… that and it's so chilly and you're so warm Suzaku… you always manage to warm me up." Suzaku rapidly blinked and he let out an awkwardly hesitant laugh. It was difficult for the brunette to make eye contact with those piercing purple eyes but this was not the time or situation for him to blather and blush in front of his fiancée. So he tried to steer the conversation to something more neutral and less sexual.

"Yeah… well it IS actually really cold. I'm rather surprised at the weather here. It's definitely going to rain…" Lelouch smiled at him before speaking.

"Yes well, hopefully Britannia's _finally_ drawn the wrath of Raijin and Susanoo to it's shores, it's high time, I'd say…" Suzaku's eyes widened beyond belief at the mention of the Shinto god of storms and seas and of the other of lightning and thunder… not to mention the prince's nonchalance at outwardly chastising Britannia's treatment of his homeland of Japan.

"ahem… who?!" The brunettes fiancée snorted and chortled before she asked. And before Suzaku could answer, he was shocked into silence as a figure rounded the corner and wrapped his arms around the young prince.

Lelouch initially flinched at the contact, then relaxed, leaned back into the embrace and tilted his head as he felt lips graze his neck.

"mmm… it's soo sexy when you mention Shinto culture like that… I love it…" A rather handsome Japanese boy held Lelouch very close as he finally open mouth kissed and lightly nibbled his prince's neck and whispered "so beautiful…" loud enough for everyone there to hear.

Suzaku felt an overwhelming urge to either pull Lelouch away or to punch the guy holding onto his… the prince.

Lelouch blushed hard as his hands went to those wrapped around him as he tugged them loose and guided his knight to his side.

"aww… and here I thought you were an exhibitionist" the knight visibly pouted and Suzaku couldn't help but finally note how utterly good looking the guy was. He was maybe an inch or so shorter than the prince and Suzaku and had a rather thin physique except when it came to his shoulders, which were broader than Lelouch's. The brunette knew how well built the boy must be under his pristinely white knight's uniform. After all, the personal knight to a prince was the highest rank and commendation a knight could receive and was most definitely highly coveted. Besides, Lelouch wouldn't pick someone incapable, no matter his attraction.

"In… certain situations Ki (pronounced key), this is not one… uhm. Suzaku Kururugi, the future Mrs. Yukina Kururugi, may I present Akito Hyuga… my knight." Suzaku's eye twitched at the informal nickname the prince had used and he sort of hated how Lelouch had called Yukina the future Mrs. Kururugi, for some reason.

"mmm, and hopefully soon to be more than that… " Akito added as Lelouch rolled his eyes and lightly shook his head. Lelouch was about to call the boy an idiot and tell him to shut up but he didn't want to use Suzaku's playful nickname for fear of the brunette thinking he had been completely replaced.

Then the knight leaned in to give Lelouch a small chaste kiss on the lips before turning to the two individuals in front of him.

"Hello… so nice to meet you. And sorry about that. Sometimes, he's just too irresistible, especially when he's so knowledgeable and dedicated to my… our… culture. Ne, Suzaku, Yukina? I'm sure you know a bit about that…" And Suzaku secretly wanted to tell the knight he knew exactly how irresistible Lelouch was and exactly how much the prince returned that sentiment with him… Suzaku thought all that even though the other Japanese boy was clearly speaking of Lelouch's love for Japanese culture.

But Suzaku had been stunned into silence the entire time. His stomach had dropped from under him at the sight and situation occurring in front of him. He'd never felt this combination or intensity of emotions. Jealousy, regret, anger, lust, affection…? Love…? No… he loved Yukina, it couldn't be love… But God, did he want to be the one who could kiss and hold Lelouch like that. Especially after he mentioned the culture he so dearly cherished.

"Ah uhmm…" Suzaku took one of the hands that was holding Yukina to frantically rub the back of his neck. Yukina immediately picked up on the situation and deeply kissed her fiancé, who drew back as much as he could, which wasn't much considering he was holding her up with his arm around her. He had never denied Yuki like that and she wasn't about to allow it. She just leaned further into it.

"Y..yuki… that's rude. We're… in front of people." Lelouch just smiled as he continued, as if nothing had even happened.

"Oh, please, it's fine. I get it." He looked directly into emerald eyes, trying to convey something across the divide between purple and green. Suzaku briefly thought that Lelouch might have been saying he understood how hard it was to keep ones hands off the Japanese brunette. But… no, that couldn't be it… Suzaku was just reading too much into things. But then the young prince continued.

"And yes, I do so love Japanese…. _Culture_. After all, it was the _first_ foreign culture I've ever _experienced_." And Lelouch maintained searing eye contact with Suzaku as he emphasized certain words, while idly gnawing his bottom lip, a gesture reserved intimately for Suzaku. It was at that point that the brunette fully understood exactly what was being directed towards him. And it excited him. He finally perked up a bit…

But then, doubt was introduced again as the young prince took his knights hand while giving him a look that shone with affection. But Suzaku didn't have time to properly interpret the gesture.

"Suzaku! Let's go baby… I… I need you. Sorry about being inappropriate but, well… Suzaku's just as irresistible to me as your prince is to you…" The brunette felt like screaming at his fiancée but before he could reprimand her Lelouch spoke.

"But of course, I'll bid you two adieu. Have a… _pleasant_ night" Lelouch winked at Suzaku and the brunette hated it. Hated that Lelouch was wishing him to have good sex with Yukina. Hated how Lelouch was in another Japanese mans arms. Hated how much he had forgotten how fucking amazing the young prince was. Hated himself for wanting to sit and talk to Lelouch about Shinto Gods rather than escorting his fiancée back to their room to… fornicate. Hated that he HAD to have sex with her when he wanted to have sex with Lelouch. Oh fuck. FUCK. No way, he couldn't think like that. That line of thought could be very detrimental, damaging to his future.

So he shut his brain off as best as he could as he practically carried the bundle of hormones back to their room. Luckily though, she had fallen asleep almost immediately upon hitting the bed. Then Suzaku was frightfully alone with his thoughts and brunette briefly considered that this might be even an even worse fate. At least if he was having sex, he would be somewhat distracted. He couldn't take it, the brunette was always a physical person and his frustration was so pent up that he had to do something. Yukina was adamant about him spending time with her rather than partaking in his daily work-out and it was currently having negative effects on him. The emerald-eyed boy went out for a run. In the rain. Which only reminded him of Raijin and Susanoo and Lelouch… and more Lelouch and then finally, only Lelouch. He got back and went to take a shower to warm up and for the first time in a long time, allowed himself to think of the beautiful prince as he touched himself. The fact that he came so hard, harder than he ever had with Yukina just made him even angrier. God, he needed another run.

* * *

It was the third and last night of the 3-night ball and Suzaku had tried his level best to get his fiancée to excuse him from the event. However, she had received a sizeable sum from Euphemia and Nunnally for ruining her gloves and had promptly gone out and bought 3 dresses and 2 pairs of gloves and she still had some money left over.

"Suzaku, you HAVE to escort me! I just bought this dress. I bought it for YOU."

"Then baby, let only ME see you in it."

"But I want everyone to know that I'm yours."

"I think that rock on your finger already does the job pretty well. Plus, we haven't been exactly quiet about it…" Suzaku felt kinda sick and sad at how much the two had been flaunting their engagement and love for one another. In fact, he sort of regretted it, it was crude and uncivilized. It was something Lelouch would never have done. Although, yesterday that knight had said Lelouch was an exhibitionist and that thought sort of turned the brunette on. God, that knight, FUCK HIM. But why?! The brunette didn't know why. In fact, logically… it should have been quite the opposite. He should be GLAD Lelouch was moving on. But… but with a Japanese guy? And a knight? Even Suzaku was at a higher standing politically and hierarchically than that. Whatever, Lelouch was only going to embarrass himself. Plus, Suzaku was engaged to his best friend and she was going to bear him an heir and as soon as he wasn't in close proximity, he would forget Lelouch, like he kind of did every time they departed one another's company. So the brunette regrettably sucked it up and started getting dressed. His fiancée however, was too preoccupied with her own image to notice his acquiescence.

"I know, and I love my ring. Let me show it off some more tonight? Please? It's the last night!"

"I'm already getting dressed babe"

"hehe, right! I love you Suzaku Kururugi"

"I love you too Yukina Hatami"

"You mean Yukina Kururugi… please" Suzaku was glad that he was already halfway in the bathroom because he just closed the door before obliging his fiancée who was more than distracted with her own reflection and dress at the time and let him retreat easily.

* * *

"SUZAKU…!" Yuki came bounding up to him. *Sigh* she was drunk yet AGAIN.

"Yes dear…?"

"I have the BEST NEWS…! I just spoke with a man who handles weddings and other events, he planned this one and Marianne was there and I happened to mention how beautiful I found the grounds here and the man then mentioned how nice it would be to have our wedding here and Marianne agreed!"

"Shhh Yuki.. it's EMPRESS Marianne and and.. we can't just impose like that…" Suzaku was placing a comforting hand on his fiancees forehead as she smacked it away.

"Y..yuki…"

"Oh Suzaku, that's NOT FAIR. It took me FOREVER to get someone to finally mention how much I wanted our wedding here in front of Mari… excuse me… Empress Marianne" Yukina genuinely did LOVE the palace setting but more-so, she wanted to rub it in the nose of that despicable prince.

"Yuki… that's downright deceitful!" Suzaku was taken aback at his fiancée's candid confession of her malicious intentions. It wasn't the first time he had to step back and really consider who this girl really was and what he was getting into. But every time he did, he just chalked it up on being confused by thoughts of Lelouch and his presence. He was just comparing her to the prince and that was unfair because she had different strengths that he loved. But, the brunette hadn't yet realized that hardly anyone could really win a comparison against Lelouch.

"It's devious to to want my DREAM wedding?!" Yukina plastered a hurt look on her face.

"Isn't it OUR wedding? And… I wanted to have it at the Kururugi Shrine"

"HA. Sweet heart! Come here…" Yuki gently kissed her fiancé.

"I know it's our wedding, I know that… would you, just for me, just this…? Please baby? Everything else, we'll do together! Just like when we were kids!"

"Ah… Yuki… sometimes you're so hard to say 'no' to…!"

*SQUEE* "… so we can get married here in the fall?"

"The FALL? THIS FALL, like a few months?!"

"Yes… em, Empress Marianne mentioned that the trees and leaves are the most beautiful colors then and, and I love you so much and I don't want to wait until next spring to be your wife…"

"Well, what about winter? White snow? It would be beautiful…"

"Oh Suzaku… the logistics of doing everything while it's snowing… it's just… I don't want to impose more than we have to, ya know?" Yuki was lying. She would die before having a winter wedding. She wanted to wear her skimpily gorgeous white dress without freezing.

"Well… that makes sense, I guess… but don't you think it's a bit early?"

"For me to marry you? I would marry you tomorrow if I could!" She punctuated such a beautiful phrase by looking down at her wedding ring, twisting it around, rather than up at the shining emerald eyes of her fiancé. 'I thought you said it was my eyes you loved…' he watched as his fiancée bounded across the floor to talk to another group of people, she went right past… oh god… Suzaku felt physically nauseous. Lelouch was fervently making out with Akito Hyuga. In front of everyone? And and everyone was ignoring them? No one was reacting. Not one person was murmuring or mentioning or chastising them. Shouldn't there have been an uproar?! What was going on?! Lelouch was a prince and the boy was an Eleven! A honorary Britannian but still…! Suzaku frantically looked around and saw Empress Marianne approach them 'HA… finally, now he's gonna get it, IDIOT' Suzaku's jaw dropped and almost hit the ground as he watched the Empress go up and drop two glasses of champagne off to her son and the man who was attached at the mouth to him. She even, lightly patted and stroked her sons head when he disengaged from Akito to say something to his mother, probably gratitude for the drinks. WHAT THE HELL. Was the world going crazy?!

Suzaku pinched himself. Three times. Each time harder than the last. The brunette watched Lelouch stand up and move his knight to a bench where the lights were a bit dimmer. Nobody but Suzaku seemed to notice what the 11th crowned prince was doing. God was Suzaku really HOPING that people would condemn the relationship? Why…? The brunette watched as Lelouch openly straddled his knight and rutted against him a few times while they kissed before sitting back next to him and whispering something in his ear which caused the knight's grip on Lelouch's shirt go white. He watched the knight slide his hand up the princes thigh and briefly cup his ass.

Suzaku went instantly hard, so hard it hurt. But he wasn't only hard, oh he was soo so jealous and angry, at himself and Lelouch and that knight and everyone else for not caring. It was a clear and poignant and very, VERY painful mixture of anger and jealously and… hurt. Akito got called away for a brief minute to speak with a group of people. Suzaku watched the raven maintain eye contact with his knight while, very very lewdly licking and sucking on his index finger… the brunettes eyes briefly darted to watch said knight pinch his legs shut as if he had to pee, no doubt holding his erection down. Suzaku eyes then went back to Lelouch, he couldn't keep them off Lelouch as he enthusiastically sucked on and licked his finger as if he was going to…NO… then he put a second and third finger in before removing all three and waving at his knight with the wet appendages and at that, Suzaku couldn't help but move to where Lelouch was and drag him out onto the dark and vacant balcony.

"W…WHAT ARE YOU DOING LELOUCH"

"SUZAKU, what the HELL!"

Then Akito showed up…

"Hey, get away from my Lelouch"

"You…You don't own him…! Oh, wait, I forgot, you LIKE that don't you… Lelouch?!" The brunette spit out, alluding to Lelouch's fetish of submitting during sex.

"KURURUGI. YOU ARE OUT OF LINE, I SUGGEST YOU RESTRAIN YOURSELF!"

"ME restrain MYSELF?! I'm not the one practically having sex out in the open"

"HAHAHAHAHhaha" Lelouch's laughter was loud and it was ferocious, it was like a malicious terrorists laugh.

"Akito… COME HERE." Lelouch's eyes were narrowed and full of a scary level of determination.

"Yes, Lelouch" Akito walked cautiously past the brunette, on full alert for an attack. And Suzaku was tempted, boy was he tempted.

The brunette watched as Lelouch whispered something into his knights ears before taking his knights fingers and shoving three of them into his mouth as he sucked them.

Suzaku watched as Lelouch maintained eye contact with emerald eyes while he sucked the fingers until the prince felt content. Suzaku didn't care that his own arousal was clear and evident. He was too angry. Suddenly, Lelouch stopped sucking and licking and turned and spoke in Japanese to his knight.

"Keep those wet for me"

The words made Suzaku bite his bottom lip to keep from groaning.

"Hai denka. Watashi no oujisama"

Suzaku's hands clenched and he was about to punch the knight as he walked past him again.

"So what Lelouch, I won't give it to you and you just find the next eleven that comes along to fuck?!"

"What's it to you?!"

"W..W…hat's it to me!? I was who you were planning to…"

"WAS is the key word Suzaku!"

"Right, because you can just get over it in a week"

"That's what I'm TRYING to DO SUZAKU. GET OVER YOU. It's called rebound sex" The prince indignantly spat out.

"You can't have rebound sex if you've never had sex sex Lelouch"

"What are you blabbing about Kururugi?!"

"Don't do it… I…. I don't want you to regret it because of me… your first time was.. is supposed to be special. I want that for you Lelouch. You deserve that." That pissed Lelouch off to NO END. Here he thought that Suzaku was finally understanding how much he wanted it to be him to take Lelouch's virginity but NOO, now he was saying that he just didn't want to be BLAMED for it if Lelouch regretted it?! Jesus fucking Christ. Maybe this plan was a stupid idea.

"You're concerned that I might end up RESENTING you for what… PUSHING me towards this? Do you have SUCH little respect for me? That you not only doubt my decisions but now you won't even give me the freedom to make my own?! FINE. I, LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA, here-by do declare KURURUGI SUZAKU FREE of any BLAME or responsibility in my decision of who I FUCK."

"Lelouch… do you REALLY want this?"

"Yes Suzaku. I'm horny, I'm hard, I enjoy Akito and you know how much I enjoy Japanese cock. Besides, what makes you think that I should deny myself the second best pleasure if I can't get what I REALLY want?!"

"God you fucking shameless tease."

Lelouch finally noticed the very apparent bulge in Suzaku's pants and he reached out and grabbed Suzaku's shirt, pulling him flush with his body, both their erections pressing up against each other. Both their eyes fluttering from the palpable lust. God Suzaku missed those lusty eyes and God, the prince was biting his bottom lip and before he knew it, Suzaku lunged forward to capture those lips but Lelouch quickly turned his face to the side just in time so that Suzaku came into contact with his cheek. Then Lelouch leaned forward to whisper harshly in his Suzakus ear.

"Are you upset that you can't push me up against the nearest wall, pin my hands so I'm completely at your mercy?! Are you upset that you can't whisper how you're going to punish me for being a shameless tease?!"

Lelouch palmed Suzakus erection before unbuttoning his pants and reaching down and starting to stroke him as he continued talking.

"Does it upset you that it's not your fingers that get first crack _ever_ at that tight heat!? Hrm? Does it make you mad that that taut ass in those sheer white tights isn't going to grind up against your cock? That it's not your _big_ , _hard_ , _leaking_ _Japanese_ cock that's going to be first to penetrate me?! That you're NEVER going to feel my mouth around you again, never feel my legs wrap around you, never have your cock _thrusting_ inside me? It's not you who I'm going to be yelling and moaning and screaming for?! Hayaku Akito, Fukaku, motto, motto Akito"

"Ahhhh" Suzaku buckled and came hard. So so hard. The prince just calmly removed his hand and licked it clean.

"Still tasty… Consider that your one time only compilation prize from me… now go claim your first place prize, Kururugi. Go _fuck_ your wife."

Lelouch walked away leaving Suzaku to clean and gather himself. The prince hadn't wanted to do that but he had to admit it felt good. None of what had taken place that night was really in his plan. But after he heard that that cunt had not only moved their wedding date to mere months from now but had weaseled her way into HIS palace gardens?! OH. FUCK. THAT. And FUCK Suzaku too for agreeing to it after KNOWING what Lelouch was going through. It made Lelouch SO MAD that he decided he was going to punish Suzaku. But then… as Lelouch made out more and harder and deeper with Akito, his rising need soon eclipsed any desire to make the older Japanese boy mad and the young prince soon found himself completely and totally engrossed with his knight. Plus the fact that he was to some extent, very turned on by being so flamboyantly audacious in front of these scum, helped a lot. In fact, Akito seemed to be in the same situation, compounded by his words when he told the prince that at least his physical attraction to Lelouch was very real and urgent and that he would be honored to take the young prince to bed. And in that moment, Lelouch lost all conscious thought of his plan or Kururugi Suzaku or Yukina Hatami or really anything other than Akito Hyuga and fucking said knight raw, as soon as he was done talking to that group of people. That was, until Lelouch was forcefully pried away by the aforementioned figment of Kururugi Suzaku.


	4. Chapter 4

Suzaku sat with his head in his hands. His wife apparently had passed out on their table and one of the guards carried her back to their room.

The next day, Suzaku packed his and Yuki's things and they made them go back to Japan. He couldn't handle being here, being around Lelouch. He already regretted what happened and it was killing him. He tried to overcompensate by being extra special to his childhood friend and fiancée. Over the next few months however, life became increasingly difficult with Yuki. Suzaku found that she enjoyed drinking almost every night. She also very much reveled in any attention given to her by opposite sex. What was worse though was that not once had he felt jealous like he had the night he watched Lelouch almost fuck his knight. Actually. Suzaku didn't want to really think about it but he was sure that Lelouch and Akito had probably already had sex by this point. The thought disgusted him. He never really realized how much he had wanted to be Lelouch's first.

Suzaku was getting more and more concerned about Yuki and their upcoming marriage though. At the moment, whenever they had a lull in their day, they would fill it with their marriage plans but it was becoming increasingly clear to Suzaku that him and Yuki really didn't have much in common. Which was fine only she was very closed minded towards anything new or interesting to Suzaku.

And any attempt he would make to introduce her to his hobbies or interests was met with derision coupled by some rude comment on how dumb it was or how dumb he was for liking that thing. Lelouch used to call him an idiot too but he always listened. Actively listened. They could and did talk for hours upon hours about the most mundane of things. One time they spent an afternoon talking about which insect parts or strengths they would have if given the option.

Suzaku immediately ran up to his room and begged, literally begged his wife to go on a walk and subsequent picnic with him. He NEEDED to figure this out before their wedding and there wasn't much time.

"Yuki… do you know if you want a boy or girl?"

"Oh I'm not sure Suzaku… I don't really want to run my figure quite yet, hehe, you do so enjoy pounding into me right?"

That was another thing. Sex with Yuki was… bland. Sure she gave head once in a while, rarely, mostly when she was too drunk to function otherwise, Suzaku kind of hated those times though, he couldn't kiss her because she reeked of alcohol. She never swallowed and had ruined a few of his shoes after spitting his own cum back onto them. It was that and the missionary position. But she loved it when Suzaku went down on her. She was demanding almost nightly massages, which was fine except that it was Suzaku who was always working out and went to work to support them. Suzaku found himself masturbating more than having sex and his thoughts were certainly not populated by his brown-haired fiancée, that was for sure.

"Do you have a favorite place, Yuki?"

"I do Suzaku… it's by your side!"

"That's sweet but I mean like, a place that's special to you…"

"Hrm… well, remember when we used to go behind the school to that little clearing?"

"Yea! Oh wait, is it special because we used to make out there?"

"Yup!"

"How about a place that doesn't involve me?"

"Suzaku… I don't have a special place, god… who cares… I like my room, there. All my stuff is there and there are pictures of us everywhere, I like looking at them…"

"Yeah… I get that… that's sweet, I suppose your room can be a type of sanctuary… hey, considering so much of your life revolves around me… how come you won't move into our house?"

"I live right next door, what's the difference a few feet make?!"

"yea but it's more so we can get an idea of whether we're compatible… ya know, for when we move out together into the real world."

"OF COURSE we're compatible silly, we've been best friends since we were wee little ones. And now we're engaged. What kind of silly question is that. Are you ok today? You're all questions…!"

"Is it bugging you?"

"ugh! Again! And yes"

"Sorry Yuki…I just… want to talk to you, want to get closer to you, to get to know you more."

"Know me more? You know me completely. And closer to me? We already have sex, how much closer can you get"

That sentence spurred a deep and very piercing fear in Suzaku. God, did he really know her COMPLETELY? If he did and he was still this dubious about the marriage then… oh god. Can you TRULY get to know someone completely though? Wouldn't he get to this point with anyone he was with though? Even with Lelouch, he would probably get to the point of "completely knowing him," and would be in this situation again. Except, it was different with Lelouch. He never got tired of the raven-haired boy and it was hard to fathom him ever doing so.

Suzaku found himself thinking about Lelouch more and more. The brunette had said such hurtful things to him over the course of their stay. He told him he chose Yuki over him. He practically called him a slut for moving on so quickly, even though earlier that day he was hoping Lelouch would find happiness.

"Oh by the way Suzaku. We got an invitation for a wedding from the royal family. I forgot to tell you but it's too late to RSVP now. It was for that little prince kid of Empress Mariannes…" Suzaku froze. Yukina sighed and grabbed his hand.

"What did you just say Yuki?!"

"Prince…Lel..something?" She lied.

"Lelouch."

"yeah, Prince Lelouch. He's apparently marrying some Akito something" Suzaku felt his knees get weak and he had to lean up against a tree.

Yuki noticed.

"It's a stupid winter wedding. How dumb is THAT!"

"… I first told you when we got engaged that I had always dreamed of a winter wedding at the Kururugi Shrine… both things we spoke of AGAIN when you told me that you wanted to have the wedding at the Aries Villa..."

"Yea but if WE had a winter wedding, it would have been fabulous" Yuki had to do some damage control. Her wedding date was already set and no stupid prince was going to wedge himself between her and her perfect future.

"What does that even mean? You're the one who vetoed it and WHY didn't you TELL ME about the wedding invitation?!"

"Because we're too busy to go Suzaku, I can't spare you at such a pertinent time… and what I… meant was, I just meant that our true love would have made even a wedding besides a dirt road romantic"

"You really feel that Yuki?" Suzaku knew that Yuki was lying. There was no way that he was integral to their wedding planning what-so-ever. So he was going to test her, make 100% sure.

"Of course I do, my love!"

"Then… let's just go down to the courthouse and get married. You said if you could marry me tomorrow, you would… what if I even told you that we could still have the whole official wedding thing too, just for show… but that my one request in this wedding is for us to just go down to the courthouse tomorrow and get married?" Suzaku wanted to see if his "true love" would grant him one very easy and totally inconvenient desire of his.

Yuki just snorted derisively and Suzaku was getting really sick of her condescension. "Why did you snort at my idea? Is that a 'no'?!"

"Ew. Suzaku, I didn't *snort* that's a gross word, I'm not a pig. And you can't actually believe that's a good idea? It's a waste of time, time that we can't spare. Besides, if we're already having the wedding, we might as well have the you know… actual marriage and wedding take place at the same time. My adorably silly Suzaku." Suzaku visibly shrunk.

"yea… well… tell me more about Lelouch's wedding invitations, what colors were they?"

"Colors? Uhm… simple I think? Black and white with purple writing and there may have been some gold in there too… boring if you ask me." Suzaku wanted to tell her that he didn't hear anyone asking her that.

"Do you still have it?"

"No… God Suzaku, if you want to see it so much, why don't you fly to Pendragon and beg the prince for another copy?!"

"That was uncalled for Yuki"

"Y..yea, you're right, I'm sorry babe. I'm just stressed…"

"Over what?"

"The wedding planning, or course… maybe you could give me a massage when we get back to calm me a bit?"

Sigh. "Yea. Of course."

Yuki's family was well off and Suzaku was starting to realize that maybe she made such a good childhood friend growing up because she never did anything BUT play. She never took on any responsibilities later in life, she couldn't even cook or clean properly. The brunette was hoping that the wedding would change that and help anchor her. But she ended up just getting a wedding planner. Meaning, there really wasn't any reason for her to be THAT stressed about the wedding planning. The planner was the same man from Pendragon who helped her arrange the Aries Villa as their venue. His name was Kewell Soresi, some relative of the personal assistant that was assigned to his father when they were in Pendragon. Kewell would fly to Japan almost every weekend. Suzaku found it pretty strange but he had no reason to doubt his fiancée, so he didn't. Besides, they would all go out to dinner while he was in town and Kewell was always eager to show Suzaku what him and Yukina had planned. Suzaku had tried early on to have a say in the wedding but was met with rejection or vehement push-back, so he ended up just relenting and allowing Yuki and Kewell to do everything. Kewell still tried to include Suzaku but the brunette quickly found his own passion and desire to participate severely lacking.

The brunette and his fiancée sat down on the blanket that Suzaku brought for the picnic. They made eye contact and Yuki smiled. Suzaku wanted to just keep staring into her eyes. It was an intimate moment that they always used to do… at least, it was something that Yuki had claimed was one, if not her most favorite thing to do with Suzaku, far surpassing sex. But anytime he would cup her chin and left her head up, she would only briefly smile or give him a slight peck on the cheek or lips and before starting with her phone or writing something in her planner.

After that, Suzaku took Yuki out every attempt he could. He eased up on the questions but still continued to dig deeper. But was it possible she was just a superficial, shallow person? But the brunette was determined to make this work. They used to get along so well, as kids and even early on in their engagement. And the girl was clearly obsessed with him. Everything of hers revolved around him. So Suzaku just needed to find some common ground that they could build a good foundation for marriage on. But so far, the only thing they were really corresponding about was the wedding. And it was coming up soon.

* * *

Before he knew it, Suzaku and Yuki were packing for Pendragon. Suzaku was miserable. Everything was screaming that he should have been happy for the prince he was going to probably encounter at some point. He wondered if, now that Lelouch had found true love, if he was available to be Suzaku's friend again. That thought actually made Suzaku smile.

Back in Pendragon, Lelouch had actually given up on his plan a couple months back. He realized it after the hand job incident on the balcony. He had demanded that Suzaku allow him the right to decide when and with whom he wanted to sleep with yet Lelouch wasn't even affording him the same with regard to who he wanted to marry and love and spend the rest of his life with. So he abandoned his plan. Besides, Suzaku had left anyways.

The raven was about ready to call Gino back as his knight when all of a sudden, RSVP's for his wedding started pouring in. The prince STILL wasn't sure who exactly had continued on with his plan without his consent or involvement. It really could have been ANYONE, that devious Milly or his nosy mother Marianne. It could have been the terrible two-some duo of Euphy and Nunnally. It certainly wasn't Akito. That really only left Nina. Haha. Nina. Yea right. Well, whatever it was ridiculous because Suzaku and Yuki hadn't even RSVP'd. In fact, Lelouch figured she probably just threw their invitation out without even telling Suzaku, who by the way, should be arriving to his house once again in the next couple of days. The young prince sighed… he really didn't think it would have been THIS hard to get over someone. Then again, he had carried a torch for the boy for a good… 2 solid years and probably unconsciously for another 2 years before that.

Lelouch fell for an amazing person, that's why it was so hard to get over him. Suzaku was such a sweetheart. That's why he was marrying that girl, because even if he was miserable, he wouldn't hurt someone who meant so much to him. Which just meant that Lelouch didn't mean that much to him. What made Lelouch most mad though was that even after hurting and rejecting him, Suzaku STILL had control over him. Lelouch had very much been planning to have sex with Akito that night that Suzaku so rudely interrupted but after that… Lelouch just couldn't bring himself to do it. In fact, he STILL, to this day couldn't… ergo: Suzaku still was still controlling him. And now with Suzaku around and that damned invitation going out, Lelouch was going to have to continue pretending to be intimate with his interim knight. Sometimes Lelouch hated how intricate his plans were, they were so good that they could be executed without his intervention or help at all. That couldn't be a good thing. In fact, that was something that reeked of… no, no way, not sweet little Nina, she was incapable of that. Oh well, not much he could do at this point. So he just sucked it up and braced himself for the ensuing shit show.

* * *

Yuki and Kewell were spending massive amounts of time together. Which left Suzaku alone at the Palace and all he wanted to do was seek Lelouch out but every time he started walking to the princes room, he would lose his nerve and end up walking back. Today was no different but instead of going back to his desolate room, he decided to take a walk through the gardens.

He walked with his hands in his pockets, once in a while, stopping to smell the roses. He found some purple ones and picked one. Oh. Such a beautiful color.

*sigh* "I really miss you Lelouch…" The brunette unconsciously said the words outloud.

*Snicker*

Suzaku flinched at the sound and spun around to find none other than Lelouch Vi Britannia, sitting up against the trunk of a tree, reading a book… a Japanese book, of course. Suzaku promptly turned as bright red as the roses in the garden. Lelouch couldn't help but laugh some more. He then patted at the blanket he was sitting onto. Suzaku furiously nodded and walked over and sat down. They both sat and deeply looked into each others eyes. Suzaku felt butterflies in his stomach. As if he was a teenager with a school-girl crush. But… he didn't mind because well. He was sitting with Lelouch, quietly looking into the depths of each other's souls. Something he couldn't even do with his own fiancée, but was just so natural with Lelouch. Everything was so natural with Lelouch. Even when they were doing heavily taboo and forbidden things, it still never felt wrong to either boy.

Neither of the boys wanted to talk for fear of topics straying towards weddings or knights or fiancées or sex. It seemed they both implicitly understood and Suzaku just laid down with his head pressed up on Lelouch's outer thigh. Lelouch just looked down at the beautiful emerald eyes. Oh how he just wanted to run his hand through those chestnut locks. But he just settled for feeling Suzakus warmth against his leg. Soon though, the prince found himself just as tired so he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Lay down with me?"

Lelouch's head snapped back down as Suzaku nuzzled his head into Lelouch's leg.

"Serial cuddler" He muttered as he slid down further. He noticed Suzaku's shirt had ridden up. Oh his stomach was still… soo beautiful, he wondered if it was just as hard.

Suzaku noticed the boys attention and as Lelouch laid next to him, Suzaku took one of Lelouchs hands and moved it to his chest.

Lelouch blushed hard.

"I… I just wanted to pull your shirt down… tease."

But that didn't stop Lelouch from starting from at the top of Suzaku's chest and grazing his hand all the way down, grabbing the shirt on the way and tugging it down.

Lelouch went to move his hand away when he felt Suzaku hold it in place on his chest, then he felt fingers go between his to gently hold hands.

"I..is this… ok?" Suzaku asked hesitantly

Lelouch just absently nodded yes. Suzaku smiled.

Lelouch laid down and immediately regretted it. There was no pillow. He tried his arm but it wasn't any good, he tried the book but that was a stupid idea. He sighed in frustration and heard a little chuckle. He looked sideways and Suzaku had put his arm out in slight arc, inviting Lelouch to use it as a pillow, should he desire. It was no surprise that Suzaku himself didn't need a pillow, the boy could fall asleep if he was on the top of a moving train car. And soundly at that.

Lelouch let out a slight smirk and he slightly angled his body so that his head rested in the crook of the brunettes shoulder blade. The prince turned fully onto his side and into Suzaku and God he still smelled so good. The raven draped one arm cautiously over Suzaku's chest but lingered in the air for a few seconds before Suzaku took his hand and laced his fingers again and brought it down to rest on his chest. And without hesitation, Lelouch folded his knee onto Suzaku's straightened legs. And Suzaku ever so slightly scooched closer to the prince the prince simultaneously clung a bit more to the brunette, eventually moving his head from older boys shoulder blade to tucked under his chin on his chest. They both fell asleep. Lelouch woke up from the feeling of a hand carding through his raven tresses and found himself still snuggled into Suzaku. For a few seconds, Lelouch hugged the brunette tight and close, then he sat up, effectively bursting their little bubble of pure happiness.

Suzaku let out a sad sigh and looked down as if averting his shame. 'Of course,' Lelouch thought, Suzaku would feel shame at what just happened. But then, the brunette took the hand of the prince that he was still holding placed three reverent kisses, as if he couldn't get enough after just one, or two. The emerald-eyed boy then slowly stood up and just said "that was amazing, can I see you again?" and again, all Lelouch could do was absently nod. Suzaku just smiled a warm smile and walked back. He might have played cool but his stomach was going crazy with butterflies. Holding Lelouch really did feel amazing. The brunette was so scared the prince would hear or feel his pounding heart but they both just drifted off into the world of slumber easily. And when Suzaku left, Lelouch was left under the tree with only one thought running through his brain. That thought was 'THANK YOU WHOEVER SENT THOSE STUPID INVITATIONS OUT!'

Suzaku and Lelouch spent the next three days cuddling under the same tree in the garden. They had both started speaking again, all of which was carefully guarded so as to avoid any fights or even just, remembering that they were 'both' engaged to other people. Well… one was, one wasn't, and the one who was, was a little over a week from tying the knot. And he had never ever had more doubts in his life. But those doubts faded when he was with Lelouch. Everything went on mute with Lelouch around and all he did was focus 100% on the beauty in front of him, in his arms. GOD how the brunette longed to kiss those sweet lips again. But he could very easily settle for having his body pressed up against him, feeling his warmth, carding his hands through that soft black hair. And the eyes, of course, those eyes. Sometimes when emerald eyes would watch the raven sleeping on his chest, he would get the overwhelming urge to rouse him just so he could glimpse those eyes again.

* * *

-  
"Shut-up Euphy! I'm HIS FULL sister! I shouldn't HAVE to argue any other points or play you for it! It's MY RIGHT as his sister!"

"NO FAIR NO FAIR! You're already his full sister! And YOU GET to be his best-woman! GIVE ME THIS you tramp!"

"You're a TRAMP! YOU be his best-woman! Let ME DO THIS!"

Suzaku had turned a corner of the Aries Villa, taking back a few plates back to the kitchen when he heard two girls arguing. He rounded the corner to find Euphy and Nunnally at each others throats.

"Whoa.. ladies ladies… calm down…! Is everything ok?"

"NO Mr. Kururugi, it most CERTAINLY IS NOT!"

"Well… is there anything I can do to help?" Suzaku knew that they were talking about Lelouch and his interest peaked the moment he figured that out.

"Hrm… I suppose you _could, maybe_ " Nunnally sweetly stated while cocking her head to the side before continuing

"I'm trying to explain to this dense girl that I WILL be the ONE to CARRY MY BROTHERS BABY"

WHAAAA? Suzaku dropped the plates he was holding, crumbs went everywhere but luckily there was no food on them and they didn't break.

"W..h…wha…?!" Suzaku had heard of the sexual deviancies that took part in royalty but… THIS?! LELOUCH having sex with NUNNALLY? God… Suzaku dry wretched.

"hahaha, God Nunnally, sometimes I forget how absolutely downright nasty you can be! Suzaku… that's not what she meant…!" Suzaku looked up, with hope in his eyes while taking deep cleansing breaths. He watched both girls start cracking up with mischievous glints in their eyes. Were they just FUCKING with him?! Jesus Christ how could such innocent looking girls be downright insidious like this!

"We just like announcing it to people like that to get reactions like… well that! But we're actually trying to decide who will act as a surrogate for Lelouch and Akito. One of us… AHEM, ME… is going to be envitro-fertilized with Akito's… seed." Suzaku's eyes widened. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Akito and Lelouch were already planning on having children? It just made Suzaku feel guilty for what he was doing with the prince. But not enough to stop because, well… he couldn't…he just couldn't. Besides, it was pretty harmless cuddling. As much as the brunette's only current desire in life was to jump Lelouch's bones, he also couldn't bring himself to do that.

"And Nunnally here thinks that because she's a FULL sister of Lelouch, that the baby's genes will be closer to Lelouch's than if I were to carry the baby… but Lelouch never cared about that! In fact, he hasn't even looked to us to do this. We decided that it's what we truly wanted to give him as his wedding gift… It's not a big secret or anything that you have to hide but just know that we haven't exactly TOLD him yet… " The older boy was taken aback. Such… an astonishingly selfless and beautiful gift to offer their brother of their own free will.

"T…that's… the sweetest thing…" This. This was the type of family Suzaku had always wanted. With such intense love and affection. Willing to make such sacrifices for their loved ones happiness.

Both girls smiled at the obvious gears turning in the brunettes head. And no matter their state of mind this time around, this bit of play acting wasn't the least bit hard for either girl and that was because... well, it wasn't acting, it was the honest truth. Both girls wanted to actually give that present to their brother.

"Well Suzaku… I suppose this is an internal familial issue and it would be unfair to ask you to intervene… we will settle it on our own, but thank you so much at least for being interested and complimenting our endeavors…" Both girls briefly bowed their heads and left the still awe struck boy in the hall.

Suzaku's mind was reeling. After he had overcome his initial shock, the real fact that… it was the Japanese knight that was having a baby with Lelouch. That deep jealousy rose through him again. God. Suzaku had been struggling for a while to remember why he had picked Yuki.

He took a few large breaths to calm himself before he went over the reasons again. Ok, well the age thing was always flimsy and now that Lelouch was of legal age and it was clear that their underage trysts would never leave the sanctuary in their minds, so wasn't a good excuse.

Then, what else was there? Oh yeah, them both being boys! Well… Suzaku was rather embarrassed at himself for not being able to predict exactly how fine, not even fine, more like encouraging everyone was of that little fact. In fact, when his father had shown signs of slight anxiety at the wedding invitation, Suzaku quickly latched onto it as a perfect illustration of how the majority of society would act. However, upon further discussion with his father, he found that it was an for an entirely different reason that his father was perturbed. He even went as far as to say that he thought the prince and his knight made a beautiful couple and to wish them a successful marriage. Suzaku had almost lost it at hearing that and probed his father unrelentlessly for the reason behind his obvious anxiety, figuring it to be latent homophobia.

However, no matter how much he tried to persuade or provoke, his father wouldn't let the reason he was upset spill forth, however, he adamantly reiterated how fine he was with two boys being intimate together. The brunette left the room under the pretense that his father just felt differently when it came to non-family members. Besides, it was his father who was so obsessive about Suzaku's production of an heir to further their lineage. So it didn't matter what he father had said, the older Japanese boy was almost certain that his father would feel differently if it were to be him. But now, with Euphy and Nunnally mentioning that they would proffer an heir for Lelouch and Akito, well, Suzaku finally realized how many non-procreative ways there were to have a baby… Ugh. What else was there?!

Right, the the discrepancy with their stations in life… but actually, Suzaku's station was higher than that of a personal knight. The brunette was already a decorated first seargent and within the year would be promoted to seargent major and within another year, to command seargent major. And he knew that after his service, he would be fast-track groomed to take over as Prime Minister of Japan.

And that was also another reason, the fact that he was an Ele… but then so was Akito. And considering Lelouch's marriage invitations were sent out, it meant that the royal family had no doubt come to accept and had given their blessings for the union… GOD. What else was there?! There HAD to be ONE reason that he could cling onto. Could he really be making the biggest mistake of his life?!

The brunette allowed his mind to wander back to the memory of his engagement to Yukina… It was a few months after he had returned to Japan. His found himself thinking of Lelouch more and more upon his return. He even kept a picture of the 14 year boy and himself in his wallet. It was of the two boys sitting, close enough for knees and outer thighs to be in full contact. They had just finished a picnic with Nunnally and she made them pose on the bench for a commemorative photo, which turned out amazing. And the way the purple and white roses behind them perfectly accentuated Lelouch's skin and eyes made the photo that much more spectacular for Suzaku. But somewhere in the interim, he had misplaced the photo. The brunette still remembered the day he found it missing.

He had gone out to dinner with Yuki the night prior and had handed his wallet to her to pay. When he gotten it back, the picture was missing. He questioned her about it, but she genuinely had no idea what he was talking about nd even helped him search around for it for almost 5 hours. The brunette ended up figuring that he had just misplaced it one of the many times he took it out and looked at it and it probably got swept away by the wind or thrown away by one of the maids. The emerald-eyed boy had just planned to ask either Nunnally or Lelouch for a replacement the next time he saw them. He mentioned to Yuki that he would make try to contact Pendragon and the siblings within the next week and the thought of reaching out and contacting Lelouch via channels like the phone or mail or internet actually really excited the brunette. But then the next day, his father had approached him and spoken with him about what was expected of him, with special emphasis on an heir.

Suzaku had just stayed quiet, not fully understanding the reason behind how utterly sad he was during the conversation… or more like, lecture. His father hadn't told him that day about his arrangement with Yuki for another few days. On the fourth day, his father barged into his room and declared that Suzaku would be marrying his childhood friend, Yukina. Something broke inside the brunette. He was devastated but he didn't even realize WHY. Maybe subconsciously, he was hoping, hoping that Lelouch would reach out to him in some way. So much so that Suzaku asked his father to wait a couple years before they proceeded to the marriage part.

The brunette remembered how his father eyes had for some reason lit up at his sons request. But then the older boy had two years of Yukina's constant presence and obsession and attention to him to finally come to terms with and accept his imminent marriage. Besides, Lelouch hadn't called or contacted him at all, not even on or after his birthday. But still… Suzaku remembered one thought that ran through his head like crazy on that cold December day. And that was "he's of legal age… he's of legal age… he's of legal age…." But even that thought eventually faded and was replaced with thoughts of marriage to Yuki, his responsibilities, an heir. Right, the heir. His last remaining reason had just been thrown out the window with the encounter he just had with Euphy and Nunnally. Lelouch was going to have no problem having a child in his homosexual marriage with The honoraray britanian, Japanese, Eleven knight who was Lelouch was scheduled to marry.

Suzaku felt sick at the revelation. God, Lelouch WAS right. They were all just excuses. Stupid, idiotic excuses. That added to the fact that he barely had anything in common with Yuki and he wasn't really sexually attracted to her, not like Lelouch. And mostly that… well… he was in love with Lelouch. He needed to find Yuki. Then, afterwards, he would go and find his prince. OH GOD. He really REALLY hoped it wasn't too late. And honestly, even if it was… Suzaku realized that if he didn't at least try, he would regret it for the rest of his life. Even if the young prince chose his white knight over him, well, the brunette fully deserved it as much as Lelouch deserved true happiness so the older boy would try to make every attempt to be happy for them. He just wanted Lelouch to be happy, with or without him, but preferably with.

Suzaku fished his phone out and dialed Yuki. She didn't answer. He ran back to his room to try to find some clue as to where he could find his fiancée. Luckily, she had left her date book and he flipped to the current date. Ok, she was meeting with Kewell at a little French restaurant not far from here. Suzaku ran to his rental car and jumped in and raced to the restaurant. He pulled up and started walking up to the restaurant when he saw two figures in the distance emerge and walk in the opposite direction of the parking garage. The brunette hastened his pace a bit, his mind too preoccupied to notice how close they were walking. He did however stop dead in his tracks when his fiancée and Kewell walked through the doors of a dainty hotel nestled between the restaurant and a shopping plaza. It was then that Suzaku noted their hands intertwined and her leaning on him.

Oh…. Oh God. Was she.. really?! The brunette kept a safe distance as he tailed them, noting what floor their elevator halted on and then taking the next one up to that same floor. The door opened to an long, empty hallway. Ok, well, Suzaku was a frist seargent in the Army Engineering Corps, he was no stranger to espionage, subterfuge, or tailing people and he always, always got the information he was seeking. Alright, the brunette remembered that he himself had an early dinner date with his fiancée, which only left them about an hour, if something was happening, it would be fairly soon. Secondly, Yuki was stumbling and leaning her weight on the wedding planner, which meant she had drank quite a bit, no surprise there. Just as Suzaku started his trek down the hallway, as if on cue, he heard a gasp and moan from coming from behind one of the doors near the elevator where he stood. He went up to the room where the noise originated. And for the next 30 minutes, he heard his fiancée having rough and loud sex with their wedding planner.

Suzaku felt an array of emotions. He felt anger at the betrayal, and himself for not seeing it or turning a blind eye. He felt intense fear and relief, fear that he would have been bonded with such a woman, and relief that it hadn't happened. He felt sad for himself and Yuki and wondered if he had somehow driven her to this? But she always told him how great he was to her and if there was a problem, she should have come and talk to him about it rather than do something this heinous. But the emotion the most easily etched on those emerald eyes was gladness. He was glad that this would make things easier and he could very quickly break ties so he could run into the arms of his prince (hopefully).

Suzaku started on his way down the lobby, going over how he would approach the next crucial few hours. No doubt now that his fiancée was cheating on him and by the look and sound of it, this was not the first time. In fact, all of a sudden, all those strange trips Kewell made to Japan fell neatly into place as a giant puzzle of infidelity and lies formed in Suzaku's mind.

He patiently waited in the lobby of the hotel until his fiancée emerged from the elevator, sans Kewell. Right, because, NOW was the time to be discrete. Suzaku HAD wanted to confront both of them, maybe the other would be down shortly. He stood up from the plush chair he was on as the elevator dinged and out stepped his lovely fiancée. She took a few steps towards the door, oblivious of his presence until she was a few meters away from him. Her eyes and mouth widened in fear and shock for only the briefest of seconds and was then rapidly replaced with a calm, happy one. It was then that Suzaku knew she would make this much harder than he had initially thought. She smiled a trembling smile.

"Suzaku! My love! What are you doing here?" Yuki said with such an overcompensating enthusiasm that it made Suzaku wince.

"I could ask you the same"

"I told you I was meeting Kewell to plan our wedding, silly boy! If you had wanted to tag along, you should have just said so…"

It chilled Suzaku to the bone how easily she lied and what's more, he wouldn't have ANY idea it was a lie if he didn't have first hand proof of it. She showed NO telltale signs of lying and the brunette had been trained to recognize them. Maybe she was a sociopath or had such tendencies… But then again, a certain raven-haired young prince was also very adept in lying and well… it was adorable when he did it. But Suzaku didn't think Lelouch was capable of purposefully lying to hurt someone or hurt someone and then purposefully lie to cover it up.

"Quit the bull-shit Yuki." Yuki looked genuinely hurt at the brash comment. Suzaku didn't doubt that she felt some degree of it either.

"S..Suzaku… why would you sa..? Oh… I get it. You assume that just because I'm at a hotel with our wedding planner that… GOD. How COULD you! After you know how much I love you. We're here because I wanted to see their honeymoon suite, FOR US Suzaku." Wow, she really was trying to not only deceive her fiancé but to scorn him with blame for doubting her.

"I followed you to your room and heard you having sex with him." Then her eyes went from hurt to completely and totally unreadable because they were brimming with tears. She lunged at the brunette to hug him. He backed away.

"Not here Yuki. Don't make a scene. Come with me…" he grabbed her wrist and walked her towards an empty event hall with doors ajar. They walked right past a completely shocked Kewell Soresi on their way to the room.

"You're welcome to join us if you'd like…" the brunette said casually without even making eye contact with the intended recipient as he briskly walked past him, soon to be ex-fiancée in tow.

"N..NO! Don't FOLLOW US KEWELL! Get the FUCK out of here you fucking asshole!" Yuki screamed at the wedding planner. Ok, so her plan was to say he blackmailed her or forced her in some way. Suzaku wasn't about to have any of it. He turned around and put on his calm and collected 'death-face' as he ushered the other man to the room. One look at Suzaku and Kewell hesitantly nodded and reluctantly followed the two. Yuki started bawling even harder. Suzaku was pretty sure it was at the fact that whatever plan she was formulating was crumbilng rather than at the fact that he was about to break up with her.

As soon as they got into the room, Suzaku closed the door behind them and turned to Yuki.

"You CAN'T LEAVE ME Suzaku! I WON'T ALLOW IT! You're my Soulmate, WE'RE SOULMATES!"

"Yuki… calm down… these walls aren't sound proof… now… how long?" The brunette disregarded his crying mess of a fiancée totally and looked towards the taller man in the room.

"STAY QUIET KEWELL! Just… JUST LEAVE. Get out of here! DON'T RUIN OUR MARRIAGE you CAD!" The hurt in Kewell's eyes was palpable. However, it was quickly replaced with a cold and reserved determination. The taller man turned completely to face Suzaku.

"Since the 2nd night of the ball" Yuki SCREAMED a loud scream after that! Suzaku was quick to cover her mouth with his hand.

"I WILL LEAVE and NEVER EVER talk to you again if you don't STOP THIS YUKI, UNDERSTOOD?!" Suzaku had never spoken to her like that and even though he wasn't yelling, he was very harshly emphasizing the words. Her tears were now running down the hand Suzaku had clamped around mouth. He watched as she nodded in understanding.

"Good. How many time?" He again addressed Kewell.

"Kewell… forced me to, Suzaku!" The taller man didn't seem surprised by the accusation.

"Ah.. Yuki, you will have your turn to speak, I promise you that ok?" His voice softened and it gave her some hope that he still loved her and wanted to resolve this. Again she nodded.

"I can't say for sure. A lot. Over 50, maybe less than 100"

Suzaku nodded. He NEEDED this information in order to destroy whatever lies Yuki was no doubt planning on spewing when it came time for her to speak.

"Thank you for your honesty. I appreciate honesty. VERY MUCH, one last, did you force her?" Kewell nodded 'no'. Suzaku then turned to his hysterically crying fiancée.

"He's LYING! Of course he's lying Suzaku! Of course you believe me over him! He said that if I didn't have sex with him, that he would ruin our relationship by telling you about the firs…t time." Well apparently she hadn't thought out her lie very well. She never was the cleverest and especially in her current emotional state, her mental factulties seemed much dulled.

"So you're saying, you _technically_ only cheated on me ONCE?"

"N…No.. I was drunk that night and he took advantage of me! He took me by force that night too a..and I wa..s just so so scared that you might do something to hurt him and then you would be taken from me!" Well, maybe Suzaku had underestimated her dulled mental acuity, this girl was a seasoned liar. However, it seemed that Kewell had had enough at this point.

"Shut-up whore! You were flirting just as much and in the end, YOU lead ME to that bathroom and immediately dropped to your knees, without ANY PROMPTING!" His eyes were narrowed and every word dripped with fervid venom.

"Y…you LIAR!" Yuki again screamed and reeled it in a bit when she saw the harsh look her fiancé was giving her.

"I.. mean… Suzaku, you HAVE to believe me! I'm your best friend and fiancée! And I've never lied to you! And and, we're to be married, you're practically my husband, you need to believe your wife!" Suzaku's eyes softened with pity at the bumbling mess in front of him.

"Oh Yuki… you can't actually believe that we're still getting married…" Yuki broke. She fell to her knees, manically sobbing. Suzaku knelt down besides her, putting an arm around her, comforting her.

"Suzaku. We… we'll get through this. Together. In time, you'll forgive me for lying and we'll move on from this! Our kids will laugh at how silly I was!" Smart to mention kids, the one thing Suzaku genuinely wanted out of her. And yes, she only said for lying and not for cheating. She clung to her fiancé as she sobbed.

"You're right that in time, I will forgive you and we will move on from this. And possibly even together, but not as husband or wife, not as fiancées and not as a couple." Yuki clenched her wrists even harder in Suzaku's shirt.

"I… I can't accept that Suzaku" She pushed herself into his chest, leaving a big wet spot on his shrit.

"Yuki… you don't really have a choice." She sobbed even harder.

"Yes I DO! YOU DO! You're GIVING UP ON US!" and the brunette almost laughed at the accusation, god, especially since it was made right after this ordeal unfolded.

"If it will make it easier for you to hate me, well… I hope you will one day get over it but… you do what you gotta do." He said it with an air of nonchalance because how could his fiancée try to turn this onto HIM, again. She was the one responsible for _this_ situation.

Right then Suzaku remembered how he had once skidded around accepting responsibility for another predicament. The brunette really didn't want to sit here and comfort this crying mess. He wanted to go find Lelouch, but… well, he wasn't a heartless monster.

"Shh…" He ran his fingers through her hair to try and calm her intense sobs a bit.

"Why aren't YOU crying?! GOD YOU NEVER LOVED ME! You were in love with that disgusting little prince! I KNEW IT when I found that picture in your wallet!" Ah… so Yukina had destroyed the picture.

"I…Suzaku! I worked SO HARD to get you to FORGET HIM! THIS ISN'T FAIR! You're going to marry me! YOUR dad will force you again! I'll remind him and he'll force you again!"

"W…what the hell does THAT mean?!" He forced her fingers open from around his shirt as he stood up and took a few steps away from her.

"haha, well, I guess there's no harm in telling you. In fact, yes… this might work out even better... You WILL marry me Suzaku. Or I'll tell everyone that you raped a 14 year old boy, I might even say something happened when you first met him at the tenderly innocent young age of 12." Suzaku felt his stomach drop. This girl had threatened his father into forcing their engagement by telling him THAT?! And NOW she was trying it on Suzaku himself?! There was NO WAY that anyone besides Lelouch and Suzaku knew about their sexual encounters. She was just lying and blackmailing.

"Wow." Kewell whispered the word with eyes wide open in fear at what the woman in front of him was capable of. And… and he had fucked her and even dared to start falling for her. The taller man had NEVER ONCE been more thankful that he was exposed as a lecherous adulterer.

It took only a few brief moments before Suzaku recovered.

"You know what Yuki… I've let society dictate too much of my life, let it cause too much damage to myself and others and well… I'm not afraid anymore. Of you or them. So, go ahead and try. Come after me all you want. Come after the the Royal Empire of Britannia and the Prime Minister of Japan with no proof and a bunch of lies. See how well that goes." He really didn't want her to go after Lelouch too but they were attached in this mess… and for some reason, that thought comforted Suzaku.

"W..WHAT? You would allow your and that perverse prince's reputation be dragged through the MUD?! Your family name! HIS family name!" She had stopped crying and was now shocked. Suzaku knew he had taken the power away from her as he walked away. She couldn't prove shit and she knew it. Plus, taking on a prince and the prime ministers son was no easy feat. He turned to walk out as she spoke again, desperation evident in her words and tone.

"I might be pregnant with your child! I'm not on birth control and your condoms are probably faulty…" Suzaku quickly realized what she was saying, that she had sabotaged the condoms he was using. But he knew that she was lying about both of those "facts" because she had been the one to change the subject whenever Suzaku brought up kids or vaguely mention how she didn't want to just yet ruin her figure. She was just trying to goad him into reacting. But he was used to stressful situations. His training had him in much worse physical and mental states. And true indifference was the most painful emotion he could have exuded and he did it brilliantly.

"Abort it then. Or don't, I don't care… but I will make sure to have the paternity tested" Yuki screamed from the floor, where Suzak left her as he calmly walked out. And she screamed again a week later when she got her period.

Suzaku left the hotel wondering why his father had given into this crazy girl, he had no idea, but he was going to find out. But first, he had a prince to find.

Suzaku looked at the time and sprinted to his car and drove like a madman back to the palace. He had asked Lelouch earlier to postpone their little get together for a later time since he had an early dinner with fiancée. He hadn't told Lelouch the reason but the younger boy must have known, he looked sad as he agreed. Suzaku ran to the tree, finding no one there. He then ran to the princes room and knocked. Nothing. UGH. He called him, repeatedly, nothing. He went to Euphy and Nunnally's rooms and found Euphy who had told him Nunnally was out, not with Lelouch and she herself had no idea where her brother was. Suzaku didn't know what else to do. He just walked the grounds, hoping he would come across his prince… he was out in the garden when he heard two voices. One was, YES! But then he stopped. What if the other voice was Akito!? He REALLY didn't want to intrude on that. So he hung back, feeling like a little like a stalker as he listened in.

"So he didn't show up…?" Suzaku swore the voice sounded like Akito but they couldn't be talking about Suzaku… no way Lelouch would tell his fiancé about their little cuddling sessions.

"No… he didn't… I… I'm not even sure I wanted him to. I mean, after all I've done. I was going to tell him today, you know. About everything. He's getting married in less than a week and well… for closure, I just wanted to unburden myself…"

"What's everything?"

"I was going to just start from the beginning. Dressing up for him, being the organizer of the 3-day ball, being the one who sent a few men, including Kewell Soresi to flirt with his fiancé, hoping that she might be unfaithful to him… I don't think she was though." Suzaku wasn't too taken aback by these revelations, he himself had recognized most of them with the exception of single men sent to flirt with his wife. And that meant Kewell apparently must have really liked Yuki if he hadn't reported back to the prince. Or maybe she had just threatened him in some way. Oh well, the emerald-eyed boy really didn't care at this point.

"And. W…what about…me?" Suzaku's confusion and curiosity peaked.

"Y..yeah. Of course, you were the crème de la crème of it all. I was going to end by telling him how you're not really my knight, or lover, or fiancé." Suzaku's jaw hit the floor. WHAT THE FUCK?! Lelouch had LIED about Akito?! Then.. then, the baby? Or fucking Akito? Or the wedding invitations? All of it. Suzaku felt sick to his stomach. Lelouch even dragged his SISTERS into his sick ministrations!? 'Am I surrounded by liars?! Am I destined to attract only deceivers in life?!' The brunette wanted to run. He wanted to cry or scream but his body failed him and just went rigid with shock.

"I… don't think he would ever forgive me. I mean, I don't know why I went into this thinking that I wouldn't crumble and tell him everything. At first I thought if I forced him to realize he loved me that it would be enough for me to keep this all as a secret but… God. Akito, he really does make me lose all control over myself, sometimes it disgusts me." Suazaku could feel such, such sadness in the voice.

"Your highness. If he doesn't forgive you, than it's his own fault. You deserve someone who would forgive you even if you massacred a whole country… because your highness, and listen to this carefully. You did it all out of love. You didn't do this to hurt him and you want to tell him the truth out of love too."

"D..do you think that motives should overshadow the actions taken by one? I… don't." There was a somber resignation at the last two words.

"I.. don't think that responsibility for your actions should be neglected or brushed aside. But I do think that the motive behind an action is very important. Especially if it comes to forgiving the person for those actions or not. Highness… y… you are amazing and beautiful and… you deserve happiness."

"Hrm… thank you, Akito. Sometimes… I… wish it was you who I had first met."

"And… there are times when I think the same, denka. But I can't control who I fall in love with anymore than you can and when I was first brief on the situation, well, I made sure to harden myself against any feelings for you, but under different circumstances, and maybe even later, if your highness is willing and able, I think I would easily fall head over heels for you… but highness, may I be so bold as to ask a personal question…?" The prince let out a little laugh.

"You may."

"When you get over Suzaku, which… you will because the strongest person I know and time will heal you too. M… maybe you could consider your real, true knight, Gino Wineberg? I think he loves you madly, deeply… as much if not more than you love Suzaku" Lelouch's eyes softened at the mention of his knight. And he allowed a small smile grace his lips.

As for Suzaku. He was still in shock but slowly, as each word was uttered, his heart lurched, longing for the boy around the corner, n…no matter what he had done. Maybe it was the mention of how wonderful and loved the prince was by others. Maybe it was how much love Lelouch still seemed to harbor for the brunette.

But… could he ever really trust Lelouch again? Motivations aside… the boy had still lied and exploited and even drove the man who Yuki cheated with into the picture. Then again. He was planning on confessing and asking for forgiveness. And most importantly, where would Suzaku be if Lelouch HADN'T done all that? He would be married to a wretched horrid woman and maybe even having a baby with her.

The brunette took a few deep cleansing breaths and rounded the corner, with tears streaming down his eyes. Lelouch sprung up from the bench out of shock. The raven clenched his fists and his eyes were filled with pure, unadulterated fear. The second time that day Suzaku's presence had elicited that. Only this time, Suzaku was going to make it better.

"H… how much of that did you hear?" Lelouch started slowly backing away, his gaze pointed at somewhere on or below Suzaku's neckline, being unable to confront those emerald eyes at that moment.

"Enough… to know what a lying, manipulative, exploitive, crazy asshole I'm… I'm… head over heels in love with…" It was Lelouch's turn for his jaw to drop. Suzaku took the opportunity to close the distance and kiss his prince. Hard. One hand went to Lelouch's neck and the other behind his back, pressing the prince closer. Lelouch was stuck, physically and mentally. His usually calculating and speedy mind had fled him, leaving him a blithering shell. It was suzaku's tongue scraping his soft palate that for some reason kick started his mind. Maybe because it was closer to his mind than any other part Suzaku was engaged with at stimulating the time? Yea. That makes sense. Lelouch pushed the brunette away from him.

"Suzaku… y..you're…" But before he could finish.

"I'm not… I broke up with her. Sh…she was cheating on me. Not that that was the reason. I caught her while I was on my way to tell her it was over… b.. because I was.. am in love with you." Lelouch's eyes blinked rapidly over the wide amythest eyes. It was taking the prince a litter longer than Suzaku wanted for him to absorb everything. The brunette was getting impatient. He wanted those lips on his again.

"Don't you get it Lelouch? Your stupid idiotic plan worked. Because I'm a stupid idiot. Y..you carefully deconstructed every reason I had, you made me realize they were just excuses… and I'm grateful, ok? I forgive you baby. J..just please say you still love me or you'll at least try to again if you don't…? I can make you love me again, just give me a chance…" Suzaku was pleading, to Lelouch, to God, to anyone that was listening.

"A..again? I… I.. n..never stopped" Lelouch still had a look of bewilderment on his face though, unable to think of doing anything other than tell the truth. Suzaku however, was beaming, his eyes and his smile, and his heart.

"C…can I kiss you…then?" Lelouch finally seemed to have caught up after tightly closing his eyes and violently shaking his head a few times, trying to clear the jumbled mess. It seemed that Suzaku wasn't the only one who was getting impatient though, as reticent Akito silently walked up behind Lelouch and shoved him forward into Suzaku's arms before delicately nodding and turning on his heels to retreat. The knight allowed himself to smile all the way back towards the palace.

"ooof" Lelouch stumbled into Suzaku's strong arms. He then righted himself, with strong arms still encircling him. They both looked into each others eyes, neither hiding the pure love and adoration in them. Then Suzaku leaned in halfway, patiently waiting until Lelouch was ready to meet him, which was only a moment longer. They kissed. It was different. Not any less electric or exciting. It just had a new dimension to it. One afforded from the stability of a mutual love. There was no urgency or fear behind the kiss anymore, making it the best kiss either one had ever experienced, so far, anyway.

Lelouch's hand automatically found its place in Suzaku's hair and with that tactile stimulation, a sudden thought occurred to the older Japanese boy. He reluctantly disengaged the kiss but stayed within an inch of Lelouchs lips as he spoke.

"Your plan… D…does that mean…you…you're still…" Suzaku couldn't help the blush creeping up his face and as soon as Lelouch noticed it, he understood what the brunette was asking and quickly averted his own gaze, trying to will his own flush down.

"Y..yes, I mean.. no.. wait… I.." Then he took a deep breath and looked up at Suzaku with love and determination in his eyes.

"Will you be the first to… make love to me, Suzaku?" Suzaku let out his own breath and slumped back with flood of emotion. He was so happy, he blinked back tears but a few still escaped.

"You… you waited... Oh Lelouch. Oh god, thank God, thank you" Suzaku rememberd how many times Lelouch had thanked him for allowing their sexual experiences. And the brunette wanted to give that to Lelouch. Because when they did fuck, he wasn't going to give Lelouch any control… at least, not during their first time anyways.

Suzaku breathlessly mouthed "I love you" in his princes mouth as they shared a different, hungrier, kiss.

The brunette graduated down Lelouch's supple neck and it gave Lelouch the opportunity to answer… in between the mewls, anyways.

"I… hrm.. ahh.. Suzaku.. I love you too." he rushed the words out so he could focus on the pleasure he was feeling. Lelouch started moving backwards, pulling the brunette along towards the palace. They stumbled a few times with Suzaku's strong embrace being the only constant that prevented their descent into public floor sex.

By some divine miracle, they reached the princes room, but not without first turning every maid, butler, and guard's head on the way… and they arrived somehow, disheveled but still fully clothed.

"Rurushu… watashi no Rurushu… anata wa totemo kirei desu, Rurushu." Lelouch smiled widely, finally understanding the phrase he had tried for years to remember and translate.

"Ahh… iroppoi desu… ah Suzaku…" It was harder for Lelouch to stick to the foreign tongue while there was a foreign tongue all over his body.

"Rurushu… do you still… think about, me? About us, when you…?" Lelouch blushed, but he wasn't about to lie. No more lies.

"… almost everytime… w..when you left, I thought it was unhealthy for me to be infatuated with sexual thoughts of only you…" Suzaku looked a bit sad at the response, but he nodded in acceptance because he completely understood.

"I..I'm really sorry Lelouch. They were all excuses… and I think I started falling for you when you were 12 and that was and still is kind of scary. I think it's because of that, I elevated those excuses to facts and then to staples of life… and if I denied any of them at any stage, including when you were 12, it would shatter that barrier I constructed … but… god, you were so mature, just because your body wasn't, I mean, yeah you were and are beautiful but I just enjoyed talking and being with you… and I still do…" Suzaku really wanted to get everything out in the open before they took this major step in their relationship. Lelouch responded by hugging the brunette tighter and smiling.

"I think.. no, I.. do get that. I'm just… so happy that you realized that and… I'm sorry too… for everything I did.. it probably wasn't the right way to go about it… I was just scared and in love and…" Suzaku shut him up with his mouth.

"I already told you you're forgiven. How could I stay mad at you? And for something that yielded so many good outcomes…? For something that… made me realize how _much_ I love you… god. Lelouch. I love you. A lot."

"Boku mo…" Well… that made Suzaku take Lelouch and shove his back against the wall and run his hands under the raven's shirt. It was nice that they were the same height now. It made their alignment… everywhere… perfect. Lelouch ground hard against the weight pinning him to the wall.

"Ahh… hrmm…" Suzaku groaned into Lelouch's mouth at every dry thrust.

"Strip and get into the hot tub… you have one too, right?" Lelouch nodded. After all of his experiences, how could he NOT get one?! His was the first one installed. But certainly not the last, almost everyone in the house now had one and Lelouch refused to think what all took place in them. The raven-haired prince started stripping himself as Suzaku watched him with an intensity that was so thick it was almost tangible. Lelouch took his clothes off painfully slow…

"You really are such a god damned tease… I'm going to have to think of something harsh to teach you a lesson…"

"Not _too_ harsh sensei… after all, I would so hate to never receive another punishment afterwards…" Lelouch finally stepped out of his jeans and was hooking his fingers in the waistband of his tight black briefs.

"Stop. Leave it on. I'll take it off myself, at my leisure… get in the hot tub, you sexy…" Suzaku lost his train of thought and growled instead. Lelouch blushed as he bit the corner of his lip to stop from smiling so much. The prince was already so hard and he fucking loved this side of Suzaku. The raven-haired beauty very easily and willingly fit into the submissive role, letting Suzaku dominate him. Not only allowing Suzaku his control over the situation, but Lelouch also yielding his own to the older boy.

The prince climbed into the hot tub and leaned over the edge to turn the hot water jets on.

Suzaku came up to the edge and started undressing himself. Lelouch was entranced by the sight.

"S..suzaku… let me take your shirt off…?" The brunette took one of Lelouch's hands and kissed it before putting it on his chest…

"Of course I'll allow it." Lelouch ran his hand all over the brunettes clothed chest, then he went under and did the same, flicking Suzaku's nipples with his thumb, each time drawing a muffled moan from the affected boy. Suzaku leaned his hands on the sides of the hot tub and leaned down to deeply kiss his young prince. Lelouch gladly opened his mouth and allowed Suzaku's tongue to explore every part of his mouth, controlling the kiss.

"mmmm" Lelouch's will turned from iron to jello and he practically tore the brunettes shirt off.

"Get in here…!" Lelouch pulled Suzaku into the hot tub, causing water to slosh all over the floor. The brunette hadn't fully taken off his clothes, but still offered no resistance to his prince's yanking him into the hot tub. The older boy toppled into the tub and straddled the prince, with one hand gliding along Lelouch's side and the other outlining the V of his pelvis and groin.

"haaaa" The young prince gasped as they broke apart to catch their breath.

"God Lelouch… you're so beautiful… all mine." The brunette edged back a big on the princes lap so he could have easy access to ghost over Lelouch's clothed hardness.

"Ohh…Yes Suzaku… take me, take it all, all of me… ohhh, haa..mmphh" Lelouch's hand clenched hard in the brunettes hair, drawing out a low pleasurable and pained growl, causing Lelouch's cock to twitch under Suzaku's hand.

The brunette then stood up guided Lelouch to as well. Standing, they were about wasit deep in the perfectly tepid water. They both stood and feverishly kissed for a few more seconds before Suzaku sat down and pulled the prince to a straddling position. The older boy then went to devouring the prince, his mouth, neck, nape, nipples. Lelouch wasn't idle either, he went to take Suzaku's boxers off and the brunette obliged by lightly lifting himself to release it along with his totally engorged cock as well.

"Suzaku… I wanna suck your cock…" The brunette buckled at bit at how strong his hardness twitched at the princes statement.

"God… Lelouch, I… I usually have stamina but with you, every time with you… I've never been _so_ turned on, come _so_ hard, even when I think about you it feels so much better… I want your mouth around me too but… not this time, not before I fuck you."

"Oh God Suzaku, yesss, ok, fuck. Ok" The prince settled on using his hand instead.

"Ahhh Rurushu…" Suzaku stood up and put his hands under Lelouch's tight ass to support him too. Unfortunately the angle and pressure didn't allow the younger boy to continue his hand job so he stopped and teased Suzaku's nipples with his free hand. The other hand was almost always perpetually messing with the brunette's chestnut locks.

Suzaku gently set Lelouch down on the widest edge of the hot-tub where the prince could sit comfortably. Then he pulled the princes black boxers down and the brunette mouth slackened and watered, his emerald eyes fluttered and half-lidded in anticipatory lust.

Lelouch focused his own eyes just in time to watch the visceral reaction and the prince then smiled at the carnal desire clearly reciprocated.

"I've… fully, matured Suzaku."

"Yes you have… beautifully." The brunette had to swallow the excess saliva accumulating from the sight of Lelouch's erect manhood, because although it wasn't ridiculously bigger than the last time, it was most certainly now fully a mature cock and it really was gracefully beautiful and it fit flawlessly on this specimen of perfection.

Suzaku took his time appreciating the sight in front of him and god, how was he so close to never having seen or experienced this in his life?! That almost-probability made the fact that he was standing here so much more real, admiring the most magnificent boy he'd ever laid eyes on and was about to fully, wholly pleasure him, connect with him, intimately.

Lelouch could seen the pure adoration, love, and lust in Suzaku's emerald orbs. He cupped Suzaku's tanned face in his hand and it drew the older boy out of his hypnotic state. Suzaku closed the minimal distance between them and kissed Lelouch while his hand stroked the princes cock, causing a bit of precum to leak. The brunette then leaned down and sucked the prince's cock, once in a while progressing down to take a lick or fully take his sac into his eager mouth.

"Ohhh holly shiiittt Suzaku… ahhhh…. G…god! Ah… Kimochi ii Suzaku… haaa" Lelouch was very lightly gyrating his hips, the wet surroundings making it easy to glide his hips. The brunette stopped when Lelouch's moans became progressively louder and his breathing was hitching hard.

"Rurushu… don't come for me yet, my beautiful prince… tell me when you're close…" Lelouch pulled the brunette up by his hair and captured his lips, tasting himself in the process.

"Hai…" Suzaku smiled into the kiss and then spent another few minutes on Lelouch's erogenous zone on his neck and ear lobes. Then he started his way back down again, briefly sucking on and teasing the raven-haired boys nipple with with his mouth while one hand stroked Lelouch's upper body and the other teased around the raven-haired boys fully erect cock. Lelouch was about to protest when Suzaku's mouth fully engulfed him again.

"Ahhhhh haaaaa"

It only took maybe another 30 seconds of sucking before Lelouch yelled how close he was and the brunette stopped sucking and pulled the younger boy back into the water where he sat the prince down on his lap to prepare him.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you, the water should make this easier."

"Go…go, do it Suzaku… hurry, please, I want to feel you inside of me."

"O…Oh Lelouch… I want to BE inside of you… soo badly…" Suzaku stuck his index finger into the young boys tight ass. Even though they were in a relatively warm tub, inside Lelouch was still hotter… and tight, so tight. The young prince gasped at the intrusion but it wasn't anything beyond strange.

"You can add another, please."

"Hai." Suzaku stuck a second finger in and probed deep, curling his fingers one way or another.

"H…have I…?"

"I, don't know… I think so" The brunette couldn't help but chuckle at that comment.

"heh…. Lelouch… trust me, you'll know when I HIT…"

"AHHHhh" Lelouch's entire body jerked and Suzaku's light chuckle turned into a full blown laugh.

"There it is. Feel good…?"

"haaa… Suzaku… Oh my… Suuuzzaakkuuu" The brunette added the third and final finger. And although Lelouch was almost to the point of melting into a pile of jelly, he still fumbled around trying to stroke the brunette, failing miserably everytime his prostate was sporadically stimulated.

"Suzaku I'm ready… I want this… inside me." Lelouch squeezed Suzaku's cock hard, eliciting another pain that the brunette found he quite enjoyed.

"Ohhhh Le…Leloucchhh"

"Ohhh Suzaku… I can't WAIT to find your threshold." The older boy couldn't take it anymore, he switched places with the prince and luckily two of the 5 seats in the Jacuzzi had wide padded arm rests where the prince was able to lift and brace himself up, to allow for the perfect angle for the brunette to position himself at Lelouch's entrance while still facing him. Suzaku was shocked how difficult it was to enter Lelouch even with the water and preparation. It took a couple of minutes but when he was fully in, it was so… so… tight. Tighter than anything he had ever experienced. And so hot and all encompassing. Every single inch, centimeter, millimeter of Suzaku's cock was in contact with soft, tight, hot flesh. And the fact that it was Lelouch just… Suzaku wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

"Hmmm…d…daijobou desu ka? Rurushu?" Suzaku had to close his eyes so as to not lose all focus and restraint and start just thrusting, inadvertently hurting his prince.

"….Suzaku… it'ss.. you're, so big…"

"I know baby… tell me if it's too much…"

"N…no, no…"

"T..then just give it a few more seconds… relax and your body will adjust"

"o…oh, k" The brunette took this time to very carefully and slowly lean forward to kiss those beautifully pink and puckered lips.

"Rurushu… totemo kirei desu Rurushu…" Lelouch was already feeling better so he wiggled himself a bit to test it out and found it rather pleasant. It was a pleasant surprise for Suzaku too.

"You're good now?" The brunette couldn't help the twinge of urgency in his voice. Lelouch nodded yes and Suzaku very slowly retracted his cock about a quarter of the way out and thrust it back in.

"Ohh Suzaku.. that felt… mmm… mmore..motto Suzaku."

"Hai Rurushu…" this time the brunette pulled out halfway and thrust a bit harder back in, moving water around. It was a good thing how fit Suzaku was because Jacuzzi sex was no easy task.

"Ohhhh Suzaku… motto, h..hayaku, Suzaku…"

"Hai Rurushu… aahh..atsui… kimochii ii… ahh" The brunette started thrusting hard and about after four or five thrusts, told Lelouch to wrap his legs around him and hook his ankles together. The prince happily obliged and after another thrust was SO HAPPY that he happily obliged because the angle provided for every thrust to probe that sensitive bundle of nerves.

"AHhh ahhhh ohhhh hhaaaaa… ..suzaku… hayaku, Suzaku… fukaku…fukaku Suzaku…" The brunette sped up and thrusted harder and harder so that water was now sloshing all around them.

"I…I'm so close Suzaku…"

"Me too…" The brunette moved one of the hands that was holding Lelouch up to stroke the younger prince's cock while the other one moved towards the middle of Lelouch's back for more support.

"Ohh… Suzaku… ahh I..I…I…"

"Come for me Rurushu…"

"Ahhh hai… hai… HAI SUZAKUUUUUU" Lelouch jerked and clamped down on Suzaku's cock. The brunette was already on the brink so the clenching practically milked his own orgasm out of him but he still thrust through it.

"RURUSHU…AHHHhhhiiishiteru" Both boys had their eyes closed for a few seconds while they catching their breath. Suzaku was panting harder than Lelouch but was able to recover faster and easily pulled out of the prince and pushed him slightly back so Lelouch was sitting securely in the chair as Suzaku sat again lightly back on top of his legs.

Neither of them said anything after. They didn't need to. They both knew it was the most amazing and intense thing in the world and that words wouldn't even begin to properly describe it. So instead, they let their eyes do the talking. Lelouch allowed Suzkau to gaze upon his true self, no façade, just pure amythest eyes full of sated love. And likewise, Lelouch read devotion, love, and happiness engraved on those brilliant emerald-eyes. After a few minutes, Lelouch finally broke the silence.

"I love you too Suzaku" Suzaku smiled brightly, his smile matching his eyes and heart as he leaned forward and captured the princes lips with his own. They kissed deeply for another few minutes, just enjoying the taste and feel of each other.

"Hrmmm… Suzaku… my legs are going numb…"

"Ah, sorry" the brunette stood up. And the prince followed suit, only to wrap his arms around the older boys neck and hug him close.

"S… say it again for me. In Japanese."

"Hai, denka. Aishiteru, Rurushu…" Lelouch hugged the brunette tighter for a few seconds then let go. Suzaku rushed out first so he could hold his hand out and grab the prince's wasit to help him out.

"Suzaku… I'm not an invalid. I don't need your help to get out of the hot tub."

"haha… it's all wet around here Lelouch… I've gotta protect you from slipping and becoming an invalid." The prince just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Well… even if I did become handicapped, I'd be happy… I could die happy now that I've had great sex with you…" Suzaku laughed and blushed at the compliment.

"heh… don't say things like that. We still have so much more sex to have… I believe there's still a standing offer of wanting to suck my cock…?"

"SUZAKU! That's crude!" The prince teased.

"YOU said it!" The brunette started before he realized that his prince was just messing with him. Lelouch wasn't quite finished yet.

"Only in the heat of the moment!"

"Oh please Lelouch… you would have conceded the earth was flat if it got my cock inside you." The brunette skillfully turned the tables, teasing back. Both boys laughed as they dried off and dressed.

Suzaku then grabbed Lelouch and pulled him to the bed where he immediately smothered the prince with his body.

"Ugh… you CUDDLE MONSTER!" The raven-haired boy probably meant it as an insult but his satiated condition left his mind in the state of placated gladness, making even the most heinous of words lack in conviction. Suzaku picked up on the leniency of the mood immediately.

"YOUR cuddle monster, MY prince." Lelouch just smiled even deeper into the pillow as he leaned back into his cuddle monsters strong arms.

"mmm…love…you…never letting go of.. you." The brunette muttered as all the hassals and other activities of the day lulled him into a restful sleep. The prince soon joined him, hoping to meet the brunette in the realm of dreams.

Suzaku woke to two completely opposing things. First he noticed the warmth in his arms and his lucid state left him fearful for a brief second that maybe it was Yuki in his arms and the past day had just been a dream. But then the brunette's phone roused him fully and he was able to see the sight of his prince in his arms and the flood of relief and love quickly replaced the now fleeting fear. Then, Suzaku looked at his phone which splayed "YUKI" on the front. He ignored the call and saw that he had 15 missed calls in the past hour and a half. All from his ex-fiancée. The older boy just heaved a heavy sigh, stirring the prince from his slumber as well.

"Shh… I'm sorry, Lelouch. Go back to sleep"

"mmm… nno. If you're up… I'm up" the prince languidly rubbed his eyes and he untucked himself from Suzaku and sat up. Suzaku's phone, now sat on the bed, started ringing again and Lelouch's attention was drawn to the noise as he noted the name.

"Ugh." Suzaku said as he rejected the call again. Lelouch suddenly remembered the circumstances around Suzaku's decision to end his engagement.

A man that good and wonderful never deserved any amount of betrayal, especially done so selfishlessly and to hurt him. In that moment, Lelouch realized how different his betrayal was.

"I… I'm sorry." It was hard for the prince to get the words out. Especially when he wasn't really sorry for the bitch getting what she deserved, he was sorrier that the brunette had to live through the ordeal.

"Don't be." The older boy adjusted himself so that he was now hovering over Lelouch as he kissed the boy deeply and relentlessly.

"mmmm… Su…Suzaku… keep kissing me like that and soon I'll be totally _up._ " The innuendo clearly emphasized. Suzaku just smiled into the nape of his princes neck.

"Well… like you so concisely stated. If you're up, I'm up…"

"mmmm" The prince started relaxing, readying himself for round-two just as his mind stirred a sudden thought and he gasped.

"Oh my God Suzaku, what time is it?!" Suzaku startled as he automatically looked towards his phone while the prince looked at one of the many clocks in his room.

"almost eigh.."

"SHIT"

"W…What?"

"I… I was supposed to have dinner with my family, WHY didn't anyone alert me?!" The prince jumped up and scrambled for his cell phone, quickly wondering who he should call, opting for his mother.

"Hello dear… well… _rested_ , I hope?" Ok, now Lelouch understood. One of the maids or someone must have told her. The rumors were probably by now, circulating all the way through all of Pendragon. Great, now he would have to come up with a plausible reason not only for making out with a purportedly "engaged" man himself but also for his OWN apparent infidelity. Whatever, the task would be easy this time, because he would have Suzaku there to help him.

"Ah… I see mother. Well, do the two-some know?"

"Yes… they were the ones to tackle me with glee. It took almost 10 minutes of nonsensicle statements for me to finally understand what they were saying…" Then the line went silent for a few seconds before Marianne inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Lelouch… I'm very happy for you dear. But you must have realized how ill-advised doing that was. I would like to stress to you to not be so reckless in the future." The prince was stuck between wanting to yell at his mother that he didn't care what people thought and how she should know that by now or the more logical side of realizing how irresponsible his and Suzaku's public display of affections had been. He was still a prince, and an engaged one, engaging with another engaged man. An eleven. Which didn't much matter but could be misconstrued as the prince having a grave bias towards the Japanese.

Lelouch smiled at that thought, well, some good things were bound to come from this. The best thing though, was sitting on his bed with a look of bewilderment and concern. Lelouch smiled at him and squeezed his hand reassuringly and the brunette relaxed and allowed a slight smile to dawn his lips.

"Yes mother… you're absolutely right. I… we… got carried away. We'll fix it. I'm sure you've heard that it happened after he was no longer engaged Yu… his fiancée… ex-fiancée. I'll handle this."

"Of course you will dear and with the utmost of care I hope. For the sake of both of your future happiness. And… please darling, do let your mother know if you need anything. I'm… I'm so very happy for you." The prince could almost hear the tears streaming from his mothers eyes. Oh what a lovely woman.

"Yes, no doubt… thank you mother, again, for everything and… I love you."

"I love you too my dear sweet boy, don't worry about dinner, I told your father, Clovis, and Schneizel you were feeling ill… Although, Schneizel didn't look too convinced." His mother hung up and so did the prince. Lelouch smiled, of course his older brother wasn't convinced of a lie, the man was a genius rivaling if not surpassing the young prince himself. Schneizel… the only person to ever beat Lelouch at chess. His brother was an inspiration to him growing up, in more ways than one. He was openly gay and readily admitted to being with his own knight, Kanon Maldini. There were more than a few times that Lelouch happened upon people speaking of his brothes other sexual deviancies but the young prince always chose blissful ignorance in that matter, probably the only matter in which he would voluntarily live with that decision.

"Everything ok? We've gotten ourselves into… quite a predicament." The brunette's lips quivered as his spoke.

"Together Suzaku. Together we can do anything. So, first thing's first. We want to spare your... ahem… Yukina's reputation, so her infidelity will remain out of the public sphere and our rationale."

"I don't mind omitting that but… Lelouch… why don't we just tell the truth?"

"What?"

"Let's just tell them we're in love with each other and we just finally realized it."

"Suzaku… it's not that simple"

"It was for us."

"Simple? Maybe for you… but it was far from simple for me." Both boys looked away from each others eyes. Lelouch out of shame for what he did and Suzaku from the memory of those lies and betrayal. It was the latter who recovered first and looked straight at his prince and used his cupped hand to guide the prince's chin and face up to look at him.

"I told you, I forgive you. I love you. So much. And, I realize how hard it must have been for you to have done all that… especially roping your sisters into saying they wanted to carry Akito's baby." Suzaku could NOT for the life of him, have expected the response he got from the prince.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" The prince squawked but before the brunette could answer the prince's face contorted with a look of utter horror and enlightenment.

"Oh…. My…. God" Lelouch whispered.

"L..Lelouch! What's wrong?! Was… wasn't it part of your plan?!" The brunette stumbled, trying to remember the encounter with Euphy and Nunnally and wondered if they were really lying with how utterly genuine they looked. The older boy doubted it.

"It… it's… it's just… well…. No, technically, I vetoed it. It was going too far in my mind. And I figured that if the feigned wedding wasn't enough, that a baby would do little to further help. Even though you wanting an heir was one of the reasons you chose Yuki… it was a legitmate reason. It… it wasn't an excuse Suzaku… y… I… can't really give that to you." Suzaku's heart broke at how forlorn his prince looked. Lelouch really did love him so much and the brunette couldn't stand seeing him like this, so he closed the distance and hugged his prince.

"Lelouch. YOU ALONE are everything I will ever need in my life. I swear, vow, promise…" And the fact that Lelouch relaxed into the brunettes hold while holding his tongue from chastising Suzaku for using such words just proved how much Suzaku's declaration helped.

"T…thank you Suzaku. B..but that's not all… I just, finally realized who continued with my plan after I had chosen to curtail it… you know when you left Pendragon for Japan the last time… I decided to afford you the right to make your own decisions without any of my intervention and… well… then all of a sudden, RSVP's started pouring in and I realized that someone had continued with the last stage of my plan… and it must have been my friend Nina Einstein, because she was the one to offer up the idea of Euphy and Nunnally acting as potential surrogates. The thought disgusted me… not my sisters as surrogates, but involving them that deeply in such a personal lie. I vetoed the idea but… well… it seems…"

"Yes… it seems you have some pretty damn loyal friends."

"She most certainly didn't do it alone though. I'm sure Milly and her schemed together and then reached out to Euphy and Nunnally."

"Well… if it's any consolation… I'm glad they did."

"Me too…"

"So then… the truth?"

"Ok Suzaku. The truth… but, let's figure out how we're going to disseminate the truth…"

Lelouch visibly stiffened and suddenly couln't meet the brunette's gaze.

"Lelouch…! What's wrong…?"

"Ah… erm… w..well… it's just… so, uh…it's just, I n..need all the info…rmation…a..and..er.." Suzaku was taken aback. He'd never seen the prince lose his articulation skills so spectacularly, but he wasn't about to interrupt the younger boy, since it was so clearly an uncomfortable subject for him and well… Suzaku was starting to figure out what Lelouch was about to ask. Lelouch finally let out a deep breath and sigh of resignation.

"It's just, h… how exactly did your… did Yukina take it? I.. mean, sh..she keeps calling and…" It was now Suzaku's turn to be in the hot seat with a hot potato on the tip of his tongue.

"Ah… so… well.. you see… ok.. the truth, right Lelouch?"

"Right…"

"I caught her fucking Kewell Soresi at a hotel when I had gone there to tell her I was in love with someone else and to break off our enagement. And she… well, she did not take it well. I ended up not telling her I was in love with someone else, it just seemed… irrelevant at that point. And I'm actually really glad I didn't because she lied and manipulated the situation, using every dirty underhanded tactic she could think of to make me stay…" Suzaku sighed deeply before continuing.

"Lelouch… she's… not a good person. S..she blackmailed my dad into forcing our engagement." Lelouch's eyes widened. The prince was a great judge of character and had a pretty good idea of the woman being devious but nowhere near to that extent.

"W…how? With what?!"

"W.. with us Lelouch. She found a picture of us… the one in the rose garden. I kept it in my wallet and she was paying for dinner one night a few years back and found it and I was so upset and I went on and on about you and how important the picture was and I think that was when she caught on that you might have meant more to me than just… a friend. She helped me look for it. Blinded me by her feigned compassion and understanding. I never told her anything incriminating, only how much fun I had and how I enjoyed your company and how I wanted the picture back as a memento of that, but she's intuitive. S..she went to my father… told him that she would say I… was guilty of… statuatory rape of a prince of Britannia… if he didn't force our engagement…" Lelouch audibly exhaled a noise with his gasp.

"Y.. you see Lelouch. You saved me. In more ways than one. I… I knew how much I loved you even before finding all this out but… after…"

"T…that's why you.. so easily forgave me…?"

"I.. well… m..maybe. I would have eventually, no matter what but… possibly I did it so quickly because of that…" To be completely honest, Lelouch didn't really care about how long it took for Suzaku to forgive him. They had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Ah… well… why did she tell you all that? Wait… did she make the same threat to YOU?"

"Yes… she did. Amongst other things, total lies, I know for a fact."

"Lies like…?"

"She was pregnant." Lelouch's eyes widened and fear spread across his face. Suzaku instantly wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Lelouch, 100% a lie. She's not. It's not true… it was just another ploy of hers." Lelouch's breathing pace relaxed until he was fully composed and he pulled out of the brunette's embrace.

"Ok…now, WHY did your FATHER bow to her crazy whims, Suzaku?!" To think, all of this could have been avoided if his father had just simply refused her or told someone the truth of the matter. And did his father really not MIND selling his sons soul to a devil like her? For the rest of his life? Binding him to her with offspring? All these things were racing through both boy's minds.

"I… I have NO idea Lelouch. And I was going to confront him as soon as I … well.. I just… had to find you first, ya know…" Lelouch smiled and blushed and it made Suzaku smile too.

"You're so cute when you blush like that"

"Sh… shut-up idiot." Lelouch lightly smacked the brunettes shoulder.

"heh… nope. I'm always going to tell you how utterly cute you are. Sorry prince. Not your call and you have no say in it." Suzaku reached out and held Lelouch's hand, interlacing their fingers.

"She knows… nothing incriminating?"

"Not a thing. Not even that you hugged me in public a couple of times… I only mentioned that we sparred but only because it was at your fathers insistence that I help… chaperone you… then in Pendragon, I only told her about how much I enjoyed your company again, that's all."

"Ah… Ok, so then it's all empty threats. Suzaku… go to your father, find out why he allowed this. There may be more behind it than we know. I… we… need all the information before we progress forward." Suzaku smiled at the shift of pronouns the prince used. Yes, they were in this together and that alone made it all seem ok and totally managaeable.

The brunette leaned forward and deeply kissed Lelouch before getting up and heading to his fathers room. But not before turning around at the door.

"I love you Lelouch"

"Go! Hayaku Suzaku!"

"Hai hai." The brunette quickened his pace.


	5. Chapter 5

*Knock knock*

"Come in…"

"Dad."

"Ah… Suzaku… I'm glad you're here. I have something I have to give you."

"That's not important dad. I need to talk to you about something." Try as the brunette might, he couldn't help the angry tone of his voice.

"Hrm…" his father perked up at the voice and a small smirk started forming on the corner of his lips as he moved towards his desk and unlocked it with his keys, carefully removing a white envelope.

"Am I to take it then that… you finally ended it with that cunt?" Suzaku took a step back in surprise. He had NEVER heard his father curse, especially women.

"Yo..you'd call her _that_ but still allow me to MARRY HER?! What the HELL DAD!"

"Suzaku… calm down… take this. Read it. It will help clear things up…" Genbu held the letter out. Suzaku slapped it away.

"NO! I want to hear it from YOU!" His father went to pick it up and heaved a deep sigh.

"Ok… sit then." He gestured to a chair. Suzaku ignored him and kept standing even as Genbu took his own seat behind the desk.

"That… witch came to me a few years back. She told me that she had proof that you and the prince were intimate and that…"

"SHE LIED DAD! You should have COME TO ME…" Suzaku couldn't help deep seeded anger from bubbling to the surface.

"SUZAKU. IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW, I WILL LEAVE AND YOU WILL HAVE TO READ THE LETTER. Now, I agreed to tell you from my own mouth but ONLY if you DO NOT interrupt me UNTIL I am FINISHED, UNDERSTOOD?" Suzaku's father had never yelled at him either. This was a day for firsts when it came to breaking the ideaology the brunette held of his father.

"Fine!"

"I didn't KNOW if she was lying or not and Suzaku. Listen to this fact VERY CAREFULLY and RESPECT IT. I STILL DO NOT WISH TO KNOW. I don't wish to know whether it's true, what's true, what's not true. It was not and IS not MY LIFE. However, you are my precious son and there was no way I was going to allow you to marry that demon-woman. So I gave you time and respect. Time to figure it out yourself. The respect of knowing that you were mature enough to. And well… I had my contingency plan in the case of either you being too naïve or being too nice. It scared me that you might still have married her even if she came clean about it all but… well. It would have been your decision and I would have afforded you the right to make it… Suzaku, this girl has.. or had been your best friend growing up. She was there for you. I was… well… less than attentive.

I wasn't available to be a great father to you. Negligent, even…" Suzaku's heart hurt at his fathers words, but he still stayed quiet and let the man finish. "… and I didn't want her to drive a wedge between us, force us into opposing sides if she persuaded you to her side, convincing you that I was the liar and cheat. But mostly, I didn't tell you because, what, if anything… which I assume and will continue to remain forever assuming was NOTHING, happened between you and the young prince… well… It wasn't my business, nor Yuki's really but she weaseled her way in… but still, the best option remains to this day, for you two to figure out how to handle this, together. The less people _involved,_ the better… if you get what I'm saying… I don't think I would have been immune to _involvement_ if I had told you right away… Besides, you hadn't fully realized your love for the young prince by that point…" Suzaku audibly gasped.

"W…WHAT?!" Emerald eyes were the size of Venus and his tanned jaw had to be scooped up from the floor.

"Just because I don't want to know about certain things doesn't mean I was blind to others Suzaku." Genbu smiled a warm smile at his son.

"I had heard about your little public hallway displays… I do hope you realize how inappropriate and wrong that was Suzaku. Crude behavior…" Ah, of course… what else are parents for?! It took a minute for Suzaku to process everything. There WAS the possibility that years ago, he would have thought Yuki incapable of such a thing at that time, especially when Suzaku KNEW there was NO proof to be had by anyone, anywhere. Finding out on his own was risky but it seemed his father wasn't about to allow him to go through with it without all the information out in the open before the wedding. And Yuki probably would have been more likely to disseminate what "proof" feigned or not, she had to the public if Genbu HAD refused her and then he would have no doubt been drawn into the fray and Suzaku may have had to tell him the truth of what he and Lelouch HAD done together… I guess everything his father was saying did make sense…

"So… the letter…"

"Says everything I just said. Maybe a bit more…"

"And you just left a letter like that locked in your drawer?"

"I just wrote it this morning and it went in there for the duration of my shower Suzaku. Other than that, it had been in my secure breast pocket… and…" his father shook the letter causing it to rattle with what sounded like wood clacking together and then Suzaku noticed the little bulge in the letter.

"…match box…?"

"Yes… for you to immediately dispose of it after reading it… I was going to give it to you today but I'm glad that I didn't have to… it took you entirely too long Suzaku. You need to work on your perceptivity of people. Although, I will say this… the woman is very easily a sociopath in her skill to decieive and hide her true nature… you DID break it off with her, I presume? She has tried calling my cell phone and personal line many times today so I assumed as much but…"

"Y…yes, it's over, she IS a wretched girl. I can't believe I was so blind to it. S…She was cheating on me. But I don't really care about that except that it made it much easier to break it off… I would have anyways, because I'm in love with Lelouch." Genbu smiled a wide and pleasant smile at his son.

The brunette walked towards his father to grab the letter, making his way to the fireplace and throwing the entire thing in while watching it burn down to mere ashes. He hoped that this current predicament would soon burn away to ashes by the intense firey love between Suzaku and his prince. A fire that burned so bright it would no doubt incinerate any issues that might arise. Suzaku strolled back towards his father.

"And dad…?" Emerald eyes looked to where his father was calmly sitting.

"Hrm?"

"I.. don't think you were a negligent father. Not at ALL. With the war and subsequent occupation….I've… always been so proud of having you as a father. And I still am. And I always will be." Suzaku went to his father and gestured for him to stand up. Genbu awkwardly stood as his son embraced him for the first time in a… long while. It felt nice. He hugged his son back tightly for a few seconds before they disengaged.

"I..I'm very proud of you too Suzaku… even if it did ta…"

"Right dad… I'm dense… I get it. I hear it enough from Lelouch. I don't need it from you too." His dad let out a little chuckle.

"heh… well, as long as someone's keeping you in check… and I didn't lie when I said I was perfectly fine with… same-sex relationships, but I do still want an heir so use that dense mind of yours to…figure out a way to… Ask your brilliant prince for a solution to that." Genbu couldn't help but laugh and after a slow and emphasized rolling of his eyes, his son joined him.

"haha, of course dad… I… love you, ya know. Thank you for being so accepting. I.. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about you keeping this from me for two years but I certainly understand your reasons…"

"Thank you Suzaku. That's all I could hope for. And well, I'm proud of you, bagging a Britannian prince isn't an easy feat." Genbu couldn't help but tease his son. But there was real pride in the mans eyes.

"Ha… well, thank you? I guess? We..ll, I… I should get back to Lelouch…"

"Of course, and again, don't get carried away."

"Yea… we won't. Sorry about that."

"Get going then…" Genbu waved his son away.

"bye dad."

"hm" The prime minister had already begun busying himself with other documents on his desk.

* * *

"So…? What's the verdict? Is your father just a heartless beast?"

"No…"

"I figured as much. Can I take a guess?"

"Huhn? Oh… Yea, I guess…"

"Your father wasn't sure of Yuki's legitimacy with her claims and he probably wanted to be kept in the dark about anything that may or may not have happened between us…? Or was it because he thought you might pick Yuki over him just as you picked her over me?" Suzaku fell off the side of the bed.

"God DAMN Lelouch. Are you a mind reader?! Holy hell… my dad was RIGHT. You are BRILLIANT…" Suzaku hadn't even come up with a single one of those reasons and here within an hour or so's time, Lelouch had completely critically analyzed his father's rationale. And perfectly correct as well.

"Well… thank you." Lelouch blushed, still kind of hating that it was only compliments from this brunette boy that caused him to do so.

"So… he was going to tell me today actually… but our little…"

"Right… that was stupid… but… I don't regret it. Not a single moment."

"Me neither" Suzaku kissed Lelouch. God, he would never, ever get sick of doing that.

"Ok… so Yuki will probably try to contact a correspondent with news agencies or a media corporation… she only has that picture of us… that added to the rumors of what we did in the halls might be enough for one of them to pick up the story… She IS your ex-fiancée afterall. A credible source if any…"

"Oh god…" Suzaku felt sick. He hadn't really given it that much thought, figuring his fiancée wouldn't go that far but why wouldn't she? After everything she had done so far. She would probably just do it out of spite, making sure Suzaku never found happiness if it wasn't going to be with her.

"Hey… it's not a big deal. She has her word and some flimsy third party accounts. We have our word, the backing of the Britannian empire and Japan. I think we'll be just fine… I just… have to go see someone for an hour or so, ok? I'll… be back."

"Wait… why can't I go with you? And who? I… thought we were in this together. Don't keep things from me Lelouch… please…"

"I'm not, my love. I'm going to speak to my older half-brother Schneizel, he sits on the board of directors for a few of the largest media corporations in Britannia… and I… I'm only not taking you b.. because well… I just, don't want this to be the first real exposure he's had to you…"

"I think we're past the luxury of good first impressions here Lelouch. I think it's more a necessity for me to go… please…?" Lelouch knew letting the brunette boy into his life would yield some painful compromises but he was hoping it wouldn't be with this… with Schneizel. Lelouch couldn't really describe it. He loved and hated his older brother. Loved his intelligence and how much he imparted on Lelouch. Hated his masochism and desire for absolute power. And the last thing that Lelouch found he loved and hated at the same time was Schneizels need to control everything. The young prince also had that exact same need. Reflected back through Schneizel, it looked hideous to Lelouch but the princeling also reveled in the feeling of having control. Love and hate. And right now, he loved Suzaku but hated the idea of him meeting Schneizel… especially under these circumstances, where Lelouch would most certainly would have to… submit some of his control over the situation and his masochistic brother would definitely pounce on twisting that dagger through Lelouch.

But… Suzaku was in this just as much as Lelouch if not more. And he knew Yuki more. And those GAWD DAMNED EYES. Those eyes would be Lelouch's downfall in life. He could already see it. Headlines: "Emerald eyes found to be Achilles heel of Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia" and all his enemies would go out and buy green contacts. Stupid, like anyone but Suzaku's eyes could hold sway over him… what's attached to those eyes, behind those eyes, was just as important as how utterly beautiful they were. Like a vividly lush, rich forest.

"Ugh. Fine… just, let me do the talking."

"Sure thing…!" Suzaku smiled all teeth and grins and Lelouch's heart melted a bit at the sight.

"I hate you sometimes…"

"But…?" Suzaku didn't know what the prince was going to say but he just wanted to hear those three words, even if he had to prompt them.

"But I love you always."

"Hrm… let's go." Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's hand and dragged him out, leading him…towards… he didn't know.

"Stop idiot. You're dragging me the wrong way!"

"Oh… heh, sorry, got a little… over-enthusiastic…"

"I'll say… reel it in. Schneizel will eat you alive if you're all smiles and happiness around him… he likes pain. Pretend pain and… well, he'll probably see straight through it but… still, he'll go easier knowing that you made an effort to give him what he likes."

"JESUS LELOUCH. Who or what are we going to go see right now?!"

"We're going to see a masochistic version of me, Suzaku…"

"Oh…. god…" All the color drained out of the brunettes face.

"Relax… you're the one who said you wanted to go… have you changed your mind?" Lelouch asked with hope.

"Not a chance. Like I could let you go into the lions den alone…" Lelouch couldn't help but laugh at the analogy. Finally, his lover was understanding the situation they were about to encounter a bit better.

* * *

*Knock knock*

"Who is it…?"

"Lelouch…"

"Ah… just a minute dear brother…" It took about another 20 seconds of rustling before Schneizel responded.

"Come in."

Suzaku and Lelouch walked in and as soon as the older blonde gentlemen took in Lelouch's guest his eyes narrowed briefly before speaking…

"Lelouch… when I asked who it was, you didn't mention anyone else… I'm not in the mood to entertain company…" The older prince said as delicately as a flower. A tone which totally contradicted the words being said.

"I don't really CARE what you're in the mood for _dear_ _brother_ …" Lelouch's tone however mimicked his anger and sarcasm perfectly.

"Heh.. well, ever the thoughtful brother… please do sit… allow me the privilege of getting you some beverages…?" Suzaku hadn't realized how thirsty he really was after such a trying day that seemed to STILL not be ending! It was already almost 10 p.m. and they were just now sitting down with Schneizel El Britannia. The 2nd crowned prince and heir to the throne. Suzaku had heard rumors of the man, his effortless charisma, his beauty, second only to another younger prince (that Suzaku had bagged) but it was always described as a different beauty. Where Lelouch was described more effeminately, Prince Schneizel was no doubt a chisled and well built man at 6'4'' yet still retained beautifully delicate features.

"Water…" Suzaku said as he watched Schneizel already bringing back a water bottle and glass of wine for Lelouch. Of course the guy could read what fucking drink Suzaku wanted before he even asked. Creeeepy. Lelouch just shot the brunette a glance that said "see… told you so…"

"T..thanks…"

"No problem… so you must be Kururugi Suzaku. So rude of Lelouch not to introduce you right away… but allow me to rectify his faux pas… Hello Sir Kururugi, I'm Schneizel El Britannia."

"I didn't introduce him because you already know full well who he is. And vise versa for him…" Lelouch spit out.

"Still, it's social convention little princeling and rude not to do so…"

"Like you care about social convention."

"Caring for it is not the issue. I do however, follow it. And you would do well to, as well…"

"Ugh.. fine, I'll remember next time" Wow. Suzaku eyes widened. Did Lelouch just concede something to someone?! This brother no doubt had a complex relationship with Lelouch. The brunette wanted to probe more but before he could, Schneizel continued…

"Very good. And very good of you to help my brother during his time of sickness. You must have a very… homeopathic cock, Sir Kururugi."

Suzaku spit the water in his mouth out. Lelouch didn't look unphased in the slightest.

Maybe the brunette was better off not delving into their complex relationship.

"Uh… hum.. I.. I have no idea what…"

"Oh please, your reaction told me everything I need to know. In fact, I was able to garner the fact that…" Schnzeiel turned fully towards Lelouch "Congratulations on losing your virginity… and to such a fine specimen. Even though he's an eleven… he's gorgeous, finer than your fake knight…"

Lelouch knew what Schneizel was doing. Luckily, Suzaku already knew that Akito was a fraud.

"He already knows… everything Schneizel. So try as you might to hurt me, you won't be able to… in that way." Schneizels eyes brightened and he immediately perked up at the last words the prince spoke.

"Oh…? No doubt you've come to me for a reason… Please, Lelouch, do enlighten me." The blonde looked like he was about to receive his favorite toy or candy. Lelouch reveled in the fact that at least he could briefly dangle this over his older brother. But soon, all the pleasure would belong to Schneizel.

That is, until Lelouch got Suzaku alone again. Then the young prince would regain his pleasure-seeking tendencies. Even if Lelouch was still submitting his control, he was the one choosing to do so and was willing when it afforded him so much pleasure in return.

"So… Lelouch. You bottomed?" Schneizel easily read what Lelouch was thinking about.

"That's none of your business…"

"Ah, you did. Hrm… submissive in the bedroom… how very… you know… you do continue to surprise me little brother. And that, take as a compliment and nothing else." Schneizel reached out a proverbial olive branch.

"Right." Lelouch took it. "So… we have an issue. Let me get straight to it. Yuki Hatami. Suzaku's ex-fiancée blackmailed Genbu Kururugi into forcing an engagement between Suzaku and Yuki. Suzaku realized he didn't want to be with her and went to break up, and found her cheating with Kewell Soresi. Yes, Allister Soresi's cousin and Suzaku and Yuki's wedding planner."

"Ah… let me guess. She blackmailed you with… rape? or child abuse claims?" Jesus, Suzaku thought. How could two people this intelligent reside under the same roof. Granted the Aries Villa Palace was big enough that if one so desired to avoid somene, they could easily never run into them for the entirety of both individuals living under the same roof, but still.

Lelouch half smirked and nodded his head.

"Does she have any proof?"

"No, only an innocent picture of us in the rose garden…"

"And the rumors from your hall-way frolicking."

"And those…"

"And her own credibility as the recent ex-fiancée of Sir Kururugi here…"

"And that…"

"I see why you came to me…"

"Yes…"

"Hrm… Well, you already know that I'll help you."

"Yes…"

"But you also know what I'll subject you too… and what I'll want in return…"

"Yes…"

Suzaku couldn't help but stiffen a bit. This was taking a strange turn.

"Well, no doubt you're already hardened against my… influence. Plus, I don't even think I would get my jollies at focusing on you, pretty little prince… so…" Schneizel turned away from Lelouch to fully face Suzaku now. GOD DAMNIT. Why didn't Lelouch force the brunette to stay away. He should have protected Suzaku.

"Leave him OUT OF THIS Schneizel!" Lelouch knew he was giving the blonde exactly what he wanted but even if he had lied and tried to remain indifferent about it, his brother would have seen straight through it and exacted an even harsher punishment.

"haha… that's exactly what I want to hear…" Schneizel's voice was full of amusement.

Suzaku immediately picked up on Lelouch's anger and desperation to keep him safe. It was so sweet, he couldn't help but reach out and reassuringly squeeze his prince's hand.

"Lelouch… stop. Leave it. I'm a grown man. I can handle myself…! Especially with you by my side."

"Oh how sweet, eleven! Did you ever think that while fucking your fiancée…? That you would rather it be Lelouch by your side? Or rather, inside…? Tell me… it's SO OBVIOUS. How did she react to you when you thrusted her while picturing someone else…? Was "Lelouch" on the tip of your tongue at your peak?" Suzaku's eyes narrowed. It was one thing to be torturing both Lelouch and Suzaku with the fact that the brunette had picked Yuki over Lelouch but it was quite another to be so capricious about the topic of sex in front of his own brother and sibling, even if they were half-brothers.

Lelouch however, still didn't seem phased. Maybe Suzaku was taking this too seriously. They were only words and no matter what, the older boy wasn't going to lose Lelouch now. So if they had to endure this maniacs sadistic personality in order to secure a peaceful and happy future together, then so be it.

"EX-fiancée. And you should ask her yourself Prince Schneizel. I think you two would get along… swimmingly… she might even present you with a… as a challenge…"

The older blondes smile grew ten fold as he cocked his head to the side out of a show of surprise.

"Well well… good strategy. Peaking my interest by offering the tasty morsel of a challenge. All the while, shifting the attention from you to… another. I must say, I can see why Lelouch picked you." And the smile and sentence uttered made Suzaku think and feel like it was almost totally genuine. Almost.

"Thank you. May I be so bold as to ask a personal question, highness?" Suzaku started, already knowing the answer.

"But of coruse."

"Does every one of your facial features like that smile and every accompanying syllable out of your mouth have ulterior motives attached?" Schneizel couldn't help the fit of laughter he broke out into.

"hahaha… Oh Sir Kururugi. We MUST dine together tomorrow. Lelouch, set it up, I'll have more information for you both as well. And to answer your question, yes… although I'm sure you already knew the answer before even asking. The act of asking itself though makes me believe you would like to qualify the question somehow. Please, go ahead." The brunette just nodded and squeezed his prince's hand again.

"It just… seems exhausting." And the blonde man finally said one thing that everyone in the room could have no doubt was anything but fully honest.

"Sometimes, it can be. But one becomes accustomed to it. And well… it certainly does help, for instance, it's why you both are here tonight." The brunette wasn't sure how to feel about that. Using those type of traits of the older prince to their benefit.

"Please Mr. Kururugi, it's not as if I would turn a new leaf tomorrow. Better to pour my shall we say, _talents_ , into something beneficial like, preserving your love. And, I honestly, don't mind. Oh, and, by the way Lelouch. You're wearing a wedding dress for your wedding, whenever that will take place… with heels and panties."

Lelouch's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He really hated dresses. The raven-haired prince had only worn one at the ball out of the necessity to prove something to Suzaku and before that, he was only ever forced into them by Milly and company. But to wear one on his wedding day? Such an important day? Such a public event? To be photographed in every newspaper? Photos to sit on their mantel place as a reminder? To be put into wedding albums that would be brought out time and time again with each loved one passing through their lives and home? Possibly even Lelouch and Suzaku's OWN kids seeing them! THAT SADISTIC BASTARD. Lelouch should have KNOWN that he wasn't finished with them.

"UGH. FINE. Let's go Suzaku, before he ties us up and burns us at the stake!" The young prince dragged his lover out of the room and they retreated from the sound of manical cackling.

The boys ran to find sanctuary in the relative safety of Lelouch's room. Once in though, Suzaku couldn't help but burst out into laughter, much to the prince's chagrin.

"And WHAT, pray tell, is SO HILARIOUS, Sir Kururugi…? And may I remind you to tread lightly" The brunette just chuckled even louder. God an irritated Lelouch was cute!

"I… I think I get why he likes to make you mad so much! All your various faces are just so adorable Lelouch…! hahamphhh." A pillow went straight into the brunettes inviting face.

"Shut-up you idiot…!" The young prince had no better retort because well… that probably WAS one of the reasons his brother did it. He had even said so on more than one occasion.

"haha… well… I think we got off relatively easy! I mean, we could have countered. The guy's gay himself and is in a relationship with his knight!" Suzaku tackled his prince and was now hovering over him as he peppered little kisses all over his prince's face.

"mmm… yes well, there's a method behind the monsters madness… he airs his dirty laundry out for the world to see, so that it can't be twisted and turned around to be used against him…"

"Hrm… that makes sense." And it did because that was exactly the prediment these two boys now found themselves in.

The prince yawned and the brunette followed suit, settling himself next to the raven-haired boy before stroking his hair lightly.

"Sleep, my love… it's been a.. a…" Suzaku was too tired to even think of the right adjectives. Especially for the sex, there were still no words to properly describe how cross-dimensionally mind-melting that had been.

"An utterly exhausting day…? But the best day ever?" The prince was also stickcing to rudimentary superficial words.

"Yes… all that and more. Exactly." Suzaku closed his eyes, sleep coming quicker than he wanted. He wanted to watch Lelouch fall asleep in his arms but he just couldn't will himself to stay awake. He was too happy and at peace and in love to fight sleep so he just closed his eyes and embraced it, along with his his prince of course, who was so tired in his own right that he snuggled his face into the brunettes chest and nestled one of his knees between the older boys leg and the other on top of it. Then, they both fell asleep to the most restful sleep either had encountered in the last few months.

Suzaku woke up at four a.m. to his prince's body still nestled into his body…

"Lelouch... Lelouch." Suzaku gently whispered in the raven-haired boys ear. Lelouch's amethyst eyes fluttered open and as soon as he noted the still completely dark room, he got pissed.

"WHAT SUZAKU?!" The prince's voice teetering on the brink of a whisper and something with more substance.

"I fell asleep before telling you I love you" DAMN IT.

"Stupid cuddling romantic idiot. I love you too. Now go back to sleep and if you wake me up again. You'll never have the opportuinity to wake up again." The prince schooched ever so closer into the warmth of his lover as he succumbed back into sleep. This time though, Suzaku stayed awake long enough to watch as his prince drifted and emerald eyes delighted in the sight for a few minutes before joining sheated violet eyes in slumber.

They both awoke to a barrage of pounding on Lelouch's door. Even through their ridiculously drained states the prior day, the prince still had the aptitude and sense to lock the door, which they were both certainly glad for when they heard the screeching voice of one very, very upset Yukina Hatami.

"Where's your knight?... oh shit… that's right" With all the tumult from the day before, reinstating Lelouch's original knight wasn't even on the foreground of either boys thoughts… Besides, with what Suzaku had heard about Gino's… feelings towards the young raven, well… he wasn't entirely sure he even wanted said knight back besides HIS prince.

After the initial shock though, Lelouch seemed less concerned about the wailing at the door.

"Open this DOOR! I KNOW he's in there! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM you disgusting cretin! Suzaku! Suzaku! It's me baby, your wife… come home with me! I'll protect you from him! Let me take care of you baby! I'll do it better, BEST…! Your lips, your body, let ME pleasure you! I LOVE YOU Suzaku! And you love me! You LOVE ME! Remember it baby! YOU LOVE ME! I LOVE YOU. WE'RE IN LOVE! SOULMATES SUZAKU. Suzu! I would NEVER hurt you! I'm sorry for what I said yesterday!"

Suzaku couldn't take it anymore, he slowly started getting up.

"I'll take care of it and send her away… somehow…" the brunette sighed and said with with deference. Lelouch immediately grabbed his shirt and pulled the brunette back into bed.

"You are staying RIGHT here… at most, 30 more seconds…" Suzaku crooked his neck and wore a look of bewilderment on his features. Lelouch kissed him and all of a sudden, there was no noise anywhere. Only the soft lips, lithe fingers, and expert tongue of Lelouch Vi Britannia on Suzaku's body. And as if magic, but more like strategic calculation and routine, there was a sound of shuffling and guards trying to calm a hysterical woman outside the door. Finally, there were sounds of a scuffle and the wails got further and more distant until it was again, only Lelouch's pericing amythest eyes in front of the older boy, then suddenly, Suzaku was on him.

"You're so smart… so beautiful… radiant eyes, I love YOU so much. I'm so sorry you had to hear all that…mmm" Suzaku didn't let the prince answer before he kissed the words out of his mouth.

Suzaku was on top of a supine Lelouch, kissing down his neck.

"ahh… Su.. Suzaku. Yamero kudasai…" Suzaku stopped and looked through half lidded vert orbs at the prince, whose own amythest eyes shone with lust.

"Nah.. you don't want to stop." Suzaku resumed his task at hand while cupping Lelouch's hard-on with one hand.

"Oh… you certainly don't want to stop." The brunette stroked the outline of Lelouch's hardness through his clothed pants.

"Ah… hrm…" But then, Lelouch tore the brunettes hand away and in a not-so-graceful manner, used his leg and knee to sweep Suzaku's out so the brunette stumbled and had to shift to fall on his side so as to not quash the prince under his weight.

Suzaku caught on and easily to the prince's intentions and allowed the raven-haired boy to switch their positions.

"I… would like to fulfill my desire from yesterday. May I? Sens" Suzaku reached behind Lelouch's neck and forced the younger boy down so he could connect their mouths before Lelouch could finish his sentence.

"Oh yes, Hai Rurushu. I can't deny my oujisama." Not to mention, why the HELL WOULD HE say no to the most gorgeous boy ever wanting to go down on him?! Lelouch smiled a gracious smile and started his own tactile discovery of Suzaku's curves.

It was different and similar at the same time but no less exhilarating. The different setting, one that didn't consist of hot water. Yet the same strong features and delicious tastes and sensations. Lelouch took his time as he tongued Suzaku's neck, lightly biting his carotid and drawing a mewl of pleasure.

"mmm… L…Lelouch… do that… harder…" Lelouch had to consciously remind himself that he couldn't draw blood, not at the marjor artery supplying blood to Suzaku's brain… but he certainly could leave a nice little bruise in the shape of his teeth. Branding him, differently than the ones his ex-fiancee had left by just sucking on him. The prince went to Suzaku's earlobe and sucked before he went to the knob behind it and bit, hard, slightly breaking the skin.

"Ahhhh…"

"Mmm… and here I thought that there weren't anymore of your bodily fluids that I would enjoy the taste of…" The prince whispered as he nibbled at trickle of blood from his work. While Suzaku was still relishing in the pleasure brought on by the pain, Lelouch quickly slid down and enveloped Suzaku's hard cock into his mouth totally.

"Oh haaaaaa ahhhh" The brunette's head rolled back so hard that it looked like it might unscrew and fall off. Lelouch sucked and lapped both cock and balls, delighting in the taste and feel of the older Japanese boy in his mouth. Lelouch wasn't quiet either, sporadically moaning at certain sensations.

As for Suzaku… the sight, well… true to what he had told Lelouch earlier, he was quickly drawing close to his peak. God, he needed to work on his stamina with this boy. And boy, was he planning on it. The sight of Lelouch's puckered pink lips bobbing up and down his shaft. The silken black iciles of his hair moving rhythmically up and down. Oh… it was just… too much.

"Ahhh. Rurushu… I…I'm" Suzaku clenched the hand he had in Lelouch's hair. The raven-haired prince bobbed twice more and then came up to kiss Suzaku, without granting the brunette the release he was on the peak of.

"Aww… Rurushu… D…don't sto…p" Lelouch just smiled as he tweaked the brunettes nipples with one hand and the other went into Suzaku's hair.

"Shh… Don't worry, I'll take care of you…" Before the brunette could protest, Lelouch went and lightly bit on his neck.

"mmm" Then, without warning, the raven clamped down hard, just shy of breaking the skin.

"AhhHAaaaa Oooohhhh Lelouchhhhh" In the midst of Suzaku's outburst, prince quickly went back down to finish what he had begun and the mixture of pleasure and pain melded together and Suzaku came so SO hard, quickly after Lelouch had resumed with his mouth.

"Oh God Lelouch. Kimochii ii. That was amazing, thank you."

Lelouch had started stroking himself lightly during the blow job and was more than ready for his own release.

"Let me repay the favor…." Suzaku started to sit up and once fully sat, Lelouch went in between his legs and guided the brunettes hand down to his throbbing cock.

"J..ust a hand job Suzaku... we… too busy today…" One could feel the disappointment being emitted from those emerald orbs but deep behind the lust and disappointment was understanding. And especially after what had occurred during the morning with Yuki, he understood Lelouch's apprehension to stay in bed doing naughty things all day.

"Sure thing." Suzaku still took good care of Lelouch, making sure to hit all his erogenous zones with his mouth or his other hand, eliciting crazy sexy moans from the raven-haired beaut.

"Ahhh… oh Suzaku… magic hands…"

"Only because they have you for inspiration." Suzaku was quick with the retort because it was a truth he fully believed.

"Ahh.. Suzaku.. my Suzaku, ohhh.. I..I"

"Oh LELOUCH, Say it again, please…." Lelouch was so close to orgasm that his mind sputtered at the request, not proplery comprehending what the older boy wanted repeated.

"Ha.. wh…what?"

"Tell me, tell me I'm yours…"

"Ohh yes… MY SUZAKUUUuuuuU ahhhh" Lelouch rode the orgasm out in his Suzaku's strong arms and legs.

Lelouch took a final calming breath as he leaned in close to Suzaku's ear "my Suzaku" he whispered and could feel the emerald eyed boy practically melt against his body.

Both boys dressed and went to go have brunch with Lelouch's mother.

* * *

"Ah, hello dear… and Suzaku!" Marianne bowed her head, absently gesturing to two empty chairs at her table.

"Empress." Suzaku reverently bowed before pulling Lelouch's chair out for him. Lelouch just returned the gesture with a scowl.

"I'm QUITE capable of that myself, Suzaku…" Lelouch pushed the chair back in and pulled it out for himself. Marianne couldn't help but laugh haughtily at her son.

"Please mother, don't encourage that sort of behavior…"

"What… chivalry? Towards a prince and for my beautiful son? Please Lelouch. Accept the compliment and move on. I'm positive dear Suzaku was not trying to emasculate you and he most CERTAINLY was not implying you are incapable of such feats as pulling a chair out. He did it out of his own desire to pamper you… and that's very sweet." She smiled at the brunette, who heartily returned it. Lelouch's scowl softened as he looked at a beaming Suzaku.

The brunette couldn't help but adore certain members of this family. Certain members.

"So… I was told about a certain someones outbreak in front of your door this morning dear…" Marianne looked with sympathy at her son and his lover.

"Yes… about that, I was going to ask if it was possible for you to filter out the various help and which ones had seen our little public tryst," Marianne scrunched her nose at the mention and Lelouch noticed "Yes mother, we apologize."

"We really do Empress, it was impulsive and uncivilized." Marianne smiled again.

"It's fine dears… I know you both realize that. And I can certainly understand the motivation behind it…" Both boys managed to exchange a sneaky glance and smile at each other. It was not lost on Marianne and she wanted to impart that on these boys. That even if THEY THINK they may be sneaking around perfectly well, that's not necessarily true.

"Ahem…" she cleared her throat "please DO continue dear…"

"Right… so to find who had seen what and what their account and perspective of it is. How they would retell the event if prompted to…"

"Of course dear… easily done. And I implore you not to try to do this task yourself. With your social skills and temper, you were smart to come to me… I'll handle it."

"And… it… goes without saying…"

"Dear… I'm the MUM in MUMS the word… as far as I'm concerned, you two fell in love recently. After you turned 16 and all of this occurred subsequently…"

"Yes… well… thank you mother. Your discretion is… well thank you." Suzaku looked shocked.

"Sh… she knew? Knows?"

"Not anything specific. Just like your dad…"

"Ah…." Suzaku allowed the relief to wash the tension in his body away.

"Oh darlings… would it be SO bad even if I DID know the specifics?! I bet I could do pretty well at guessing… you both probably did things with your hands your first meet then one or both graduated to mouths during the second…" Both boys froze with terror and shock, eyes wide and mouths fully agape. But considering it was his mother and he was used to brazen comments from Schneizel, Lelouch was the first to recover. Suzaku however, finally recognized where at least part of Lelouch's genius came from.

*cough* "W..well… no matter. You have your own things to attend to, I'm sure mother" Lelouch got up and Suzaku was all too glad to leave with him.

"But neither of you have eaten…"

"W..we'll get an early lunch. Besides, I'm pretty sure both of our appetities have been… temporarily suppressed…" Marianne let out hearty laugh.

"ha… yes well… sorry about that." Lelouch muttered something along the lines of "no you're not" as he led Suzaku out of the garden patio.

"Seems like a lot of our meets with your family end up with you dragging me out of there…" The brunette teased.

"Don't act like you aren't appreciative."

"Oh. It's not like that! I am, VERY appreciative. I could never just leave like that from the Empress or Prince Schneizel's company. Although… I'm pretty sure if you weren't there, I wouldn't HAVE to. You seem to bring that out in people."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at the comment.

"Bring WHAT out in people Suzaku?" His tone screamed for the brunette to tread lightly. The young prince was always quick tempered but with all the stress they were currently under, well, speaking with him was like navigating a heavily populated mine field.

"You elicit passionate responses out of people… you bring out their passion, Lelouch. That's all I meant." And maybe passion wasn't the exact word Suzaku was going to use but it certainly fit and he did mean it. The older Japanese boy was happy to see his comment was well received as a small smirk dawned on the young raven's lips.

Lelouch and Suzaku spent the rest of the day researching the most popular gossip columns, major news agencies, and third party non-Britannian held companies. Lelouch was already thinking of fabricating a larger scandal to quickly debunk anything regarding his and Suzaku's. However, doing so without actual damage or endangering anyone was tricky. And Suzaku was completely against it claiming that whatever came their way, they would deal with because they were together and that was all that mattered. Lelouch cursed at how he had saddled himself with this goody two-shoes.

The prince ended up having no recourse to substantiate his plan so ended up just putting it on the 'back burner,' a compromise that sat well with both boys. Besides, the random heavy make-out sessions that broke out throughout the day made both boys pretty damn malleable. It took quite a bit of will power to not progress to more though. And now that it was getting closer to dinner with Schneizel, their will power reached ultra-mega levels because the stress relief was very much desired by both. But stress relief AFTER would probably be ten-fold more necessary and relieving, so they regretfully and painfully abstained.

* * *

"You two haven't had sex today… I wonder why that is…" A tall blonde man used a sentence regarding his little brothers lack of sex with his lover as a greeting. And it was scary prophetic.

"I'm sure you could figure it out yourself Schneizel and you're not getting that information from us because it's none of your damn business." Lelouch spat back.

"Oh Lelouch. I think I'm already much to involved for you to be claiming that… wouldn't you say, Suzaku…?"

*SIGH* "Yes… C..Can you just leave the topic though? Please. It's been a really stressful few days for us and well, a little propriety would go a long with with Lel, with us, right now anyways." Suzaku found it very important to punctuate that it was only for now because he sensed that such a request would be interpreted as a joke if made as a long-term serious request. And to BOTH boys immense shock, Schneizel seemed to at least consider the request before he returning to an unreadable gaze and Suzaku wondered if this half-brother was why Lelouch was so good at hiding his own feelings behind those amethyst eyes.

"I'll… consider it. No guarantees, after-all, my amusement trumps whatever pathetic feelings you both are feeling. And dear boys… I may never get another chance to snatch control away from Lelouch like this. I must say, this power is… intoxicating… the opportunity to make you both squirm at my mercy…"

"We don't need you THAT badly Schneizel. The royal family has been dealt much worse scandals with much more proof…" Lelouch reminded his brother.

"Ah… you know Lelouch… I think in this instance, your love is your Achilles heel. With Yuki and with me. Your immense love for this man, well, let's say it makes your last statement as worthless as Yuki now is to Suzaku… tell me Suzu dear, is it fun flip flopping like a dying fish from person to person?" Schnzeiel was signing an infinity sign with his hand, turning the appendange from front to back to emphasize the flip flopping the brunette was guilty of.

Of course the blonde prince would go after Suzaku again, what he said the prior night still reigned true, nothing had changed so why would his elder brothers target?! 'Damn it, I should have sucked Suzaku's cock again before we came here.'

The brunette let the question linger, consciously perceiving it as rhetorical, even if it wasn't meant to be.

"Wow, you know Suzaku, every encounter we have, my impression of you increases. Granted it is incremental and I still find your caliber lacking when it comes to what my beautiful brother here deserves or could find… However, it is admirable that you are now regarding me with indifference, certainly the best decision for those who deal with me and one that I quite hate, so kudos." Ever the contrary bastard.

"Uhm… thank you. And fuck you, your highness. And thank you. And sorry for cursing at you your highness."

"haha. Your're quite welcome and I would if you're genuinely interested, and you're quite welcome. And lastly, don't worry about it.

"Ok, ew..."

"OK! ENOUGH! You better have moved mountains to have put us through this Schneizel."

"Oh? Do you really think me capable of doing so brother? I'll take it as a compliment."

"It wasn't meant as one, you're stretching your imagination."

"Mayhaps I did but, with you, I find it the only way to garner such results, so I will take the compliments where I can… even if I have to manufacture them myself out of your rhetoric… Now. Down to businesss. I am meeting with your dear Yuki tomorrow and will have a little present delivered to the both of you to do with as you please. Secondly, Yuki has reached out to a man named Diethard Reid with the Britannian Sunrise. He is the chief editor there and their parent company runs three of the eight major news outlets."

"I see. Were you able to neutralize that situation?"

"With Mr. Reid, yes. He's loyal to the Britannian Empire and the royal family. However, there are others who may pick the story up. If Yuki cannot find someone willing to publish against our official wishes in the major Britannian News Agencies, then she may look beyond them to anywhere from 1st to 3rd teir propaganda agencies."

"Right… propaganda… anything liberal that might speak against the totalitarian regime of Britannia is propaganda…" Lelouch huffed.

"I'll ignore that comment Lelouch. By the way, I had wanted to mention that and your eleven friend here should be extra careful with your rhetoric in case you are being scrutinized more-so than usual."

"That's an awfully convenient piece of advice, considering what Lelouch just said." Suzaku countered.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're referring to Suzaku. That was a completely unrelated piece of advice." Schneizel was clearly indicating he meant it literally when he said he'd ignore the comment Lelouch made.

"You have her tailed?"

"Yes."

"Good, keep me updated."

"If that's all." Lelouch and Suzaku finished their meals and promptly got up to leave.

"Thank you Schneizel."

"You're welcome. Stay on alert for the package I'll be sending tomorrow by way of Kanon."

"Of course." The boys were almost out of the room when Suzaku blurted out.

"Don't hurt her." All third-person eyes narrowed at him.

"What a silly request. Someone's bound to get hurt. If I have any control, it won't be my family. Unless it's by my hand. Understood Mr. Kururugi?" It was the first time Suzaku had ever heard any real emotion in the older princes voice. Had he just become unhinged at Suzaku's comment? That couldn't be good.

"I… I just meant… physically.. but… even.. yea. I get it." To be honest, the conviction and emotion in Prince Shcneizels voice unnerved the brunette as well, leaving him a blathering idiot.

"Tsk tsk, go now please." Suzaku couldn't help but feel like Schneizels impression of him just went incrementally down a bit. As soon as Lelouch and Suzaku retreated to the prince's room, it seemed Lelouch couldn't hold himself back any longer. And not in the way that Suzaku was hoping.

"What the hell did you mean by that?! Do you still care about her that much?! Af.. after what she did, what she's STILL doing?!" Shit. Maybe Lelouch's impression went incrementally down a bit too. But this was different. This emotion was clearly from a place of insecurity and doubt. It was surreal to place it from the young princes mouth.

"Not you too Lelouch… I don't like seeing anyone get hurt. It doesn't matter what sins they have, are, or will commit."

"Right Mr. perfect Angel boy scout. Because the world rewards those who allow the sick minded their antics unchecked… Let her reign of terror continue because Dear Suzaku Kururugi can't handle a bit of hurt feelings?!"

"T..that's not what I meant. I don't think she should be able to do what she's doing. I'm not morally devoid or ethically inept, but if there's a way to stop her without hurting her, why wouldn't we do that for our OWN consciences?"

"Are you KIDDING ME? If she doesn't get hurt or have any negative repercussions, what's to stop her from hurting the next person? What's to stop her from coming after my younger sisters Suzaku?! She already went after your dad in a way but imagine if she threatened to take his reputation down along with ours?! She MIGHT BE doing all that right now! We don't KNOW!"

"I just don't think it's right to be tailing someone like that. To be infringing on their freedoms and taking steps that would potentially cause them pain."

"Right. Because she's not infringing on our rights, causing US pain."

"Yea Lelouch. And an eye for an eye is a perfect strategy, right?"

"You know what Suzaku. Nobody can even get to your eyes because there are rose colored glasses blocking them. If you're so infatuated with her safety, go back to her bed… with your irrational, unrealistic ideals." The raven-haired prince slammed the bathroom door, effectively ending their confrontation. Great. This was NOT the ending to their stressful day that Suzaku had been envisioning. The brunette just sighed and went to Lelouch's dresser to try and find something to wear to bed when he saw a note scribbled and jammed into one of the drawers. He carefully took it out and read it.

"Your highness Prince Lelouch. The clothes you ordered have been placed in this drawer and are hanging on the left side of your wardrobe. If they do not meet your specifications, please call right away and it will be remedied. ~Allister. Suzaku opened the drawer to find a bunch of clothes in… his size. Oh god. When had Lelouch even done this?! Suzaku hadn't wanted to venture into his and Yuki's room to get his things so he had been wearing the same jeans and borrowed one of Lelouch's bigger shirts thinking he would ask one of the help to bring him his items when it was convenient. The brunettes heart melted a bit. God, he really loved his raven-haired prince… and maybe Lelouch was so mad because someone was threatening that love and Suzaku was expressing concern for her wellbeing. Ugh. Sometimes the brunette could be so dense. He went and knocked on the bathroom door but got no response and ended up changing and brushing his teeth in the adjoining half-bath before gingerly getting into a cold bed to wait for Lelouch.

He wasn't sure when it happened but apparently the brunette had fallen asleep while waiting for his prince and was just now waking up to find the younger boy all the way on the opposite side of the bed. Suzaku sighed as he moved closer to the warm body and delicately put his arm around the prince, only to have it batted away.

"Lelouch. You're awake?"

"Your colossal movements woke me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Well it's too late for that."

"Yeah… hey… can you turn around and face me, please?"

"No."

"Please Lelouch…? I love you."

"Ugh… UGH. Fine." The prince very brashly and with exaggerated movements, turned to face Suzaku.

"Hey there beautiful."

"Yes well, everything IS beautiful tinted pink, isn't it?!"

"You're right. I'm sorry. I.. I still don't want anyone getting hurt but I really REALLY don't want us getting hurt. Especially you and I just… want you to know that I love you so much and I would do anything. Lelouch. ANYTHING. To protect and nurture that love."

"Anything…? Even if that means hurting your precious Yuki?"

"You're precious to me. You're everything to me now. So, anything, yes."

"Say it Suzaku… I want to hear you say it outloud."

"*sigh* If Yuki has to get hurt to protect our love, so be it. I'm ok with it. And if I have to be the one to do it, I will. I love you. So much. Nothing's going to change that."

"Me too. And thank you, for saying that…" This time, when Lelouch turned back around to get comfortable, he didn't bat away the arm that came around him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello Ms. Hatami."

"Hello. You look familiar. Did you flirt with me at the ball?"

"No, I didn't attend the ball, unfortunately."

"Your loss."

"The ball? Or flirting with you?"

"Both. May I ask your name?"

"Ah, of course, how rude of me… Schneizel El Britannia, at your service." Yuki's face went pale.

"Oh. Myyy. Prince Schneizel, I.. I've heard so much about you. You… Well, from what I've so far gathered, you certainly do live up to the rumors." Schneizel flashed her a beautiful smile, enough for anyone's heart to flutter into v-fib.

"heh… well, thank you very much Ms. Hatami."

"P..please, call me Yukina or Yuki."

"Very well, I'd like to extend the same curteosy to you, Schneizel is fine." 'Schneizel certainly is fine' the woman thought. But she was wary from the moment he said his name. This was young prince Ledouche Vi Britannia's elder brother. She needed to be on high alert. This man had the potential to be very dangerous.

"I'll sincerely try Prince… see, I'm already failing, Schneizel."

"Have you addressed much royalty that it's a difficult habit to break…?"

"No, I suppose it's just that every time I've heard your name, it's been prefaced with Prince, so for us commoners, it's less of a title and more of an extension of your name."

"Hrm... I'm not sure I would want my title to be viewed as an extension of my name. The title itself is supposed to carry much more significance, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well… I suppose. Although, and please, do not take any offense Prince Schneizel but, it's not as if you have done anything other than being born to gain that title."

"Shrewd observation. Do you think me unworthy of the title, then?"

"No your highness… excuse me, Schneizel. I'm just drawing the distinction between an earned and/or granted title."

"Right, for example, you worked hard to gain the title of future Mrs. Kururugi Suzaku, am I correct in that?" Yuki stiffened a bit at the comment.

"I did. And I still am and will continue to do so. That title is my right. I'm not sure how much you know but I've most certainly earned my right to that title as well."

"Ah. And a good work ethic enough? What about love?"

"Of course love is a huge component. Hardwork is as well. Both are no doubt present in great amounts in this situation. It might not yet be apparent to all parties involved, but that's where the hardwork comes in, right? Now I really don't mean to be rude, yet again, but may I ask your intention in approaching me?"

"Not rude at all. I'm here to proposition you. I've been asked by my little brother and Mr. Kururugi to intervene and help them with a little problem… can you guess their problem, Ms. Hatami?" Schneizel answered his own question with the last two words uttered.

"I think you just answered your own question. It's me, I know that. So, what, are you going to threaten me?"

"Proposition, Yuki. You see, this little ordeal has afforded me quite an opportunity."

"Ah… and what, pray-tell, is that?" Yuki said with suspicion clearly evident. And that was purposeful, she could have hid it easily but not now, this man needed to know she wasn't falling for his bullshit.

"Well, I sit on the board of directors for the 5 biggest media corporations. I know you've been in contact with Deithard Reid and I would like to help you succeed in your goals."

"Continue. And do explain your motivations in that explanation while you're at it."

"But of course. I am a man who considers many angles before I make a move. But the one most pertinent and with the most weight is my desire to ruin any chance my dear younger brother, Lelouch Vi Britannia, has to claim the throne. He's my direct and only competition." Yuki gasped. She was not expecting that.

"You think me stupid? He's 11th in succession and even if it's a patriarcy you're talking about, there are still a few suitable men before him."

"Suitable you say? Buffoons I say. They would either not be granted the throne due to their illsuited natures or they would be assassinated within the first year. And that second part I can… would personally guarantee." Wow. Was this guy really THAT power hungry? Although the rumors did support that theory.

"Hrm. And so what would you do to help me that I can't accomplish on my own? And more importantly, how can I trust you?"

"Well the second the question is the one I'll adresss because the first is moot without your trust. However, no matter how much I inch out on the ledge, it's you who will be the one to assess and decide whether to catch me. You will decide whether I am trustworthy, therefore, allow me to ask of you what your parameters for such would be?"

"Hrm… I don't even know if there are any, well… enough that I would fully trust you with something as important to me as my future happiness with my soulmate."

"Your soulmate is it? So then, it's Suzaku Kururugi that you want, is it? You want his relationship with Lelouch broken, correct? Granted that would be the inevitable goal of you going to the papers. Imagine though, if they published it and Suzaku and Lelouch stuck it out together, focusing even more hate on you and you would have therefore, provided them a more endearing bond. Have you thought about that?" Yuki was getting upset at so much talk about that prince and her love.

"OF COURSE I HAVE. I just… have no other choice at this point."

"I'm another choice."

"Then, what are you saying? That you would… break them up? Deliver Suzaku to me on, what… a silver platter?"

"Well, I can do the former, the latter would be illegal and well, I'm not a miracle worker. I can't change any feelings he may or may not have for you. But I can trust that because you have been his best friend throughout his and your life, that when you say that he indeed does love you and it's true love between the two of you, that it's the truth."

"Oh, it is. Of course it is. He was just bewitched, confused by that harpie of a brother of your."

"Yes, Lelouch is very devious."

"Malicious! He's a sick bastard."

"I whole heartedly agree. So let's rid Suzaku and Britannia of him. So, do we have a deal then?"

"You still haven't told me how you would help me if I do end up trusting you."

"Well, I would facilitate the break up of Lelouch and Suzaku."

"So much for mutual trust if you won't tell me how."

"No my dear, it's not that I don't trust you. I just don't divulge plans that aren't yet solidified enough to definitively succeed."

"So you're saying your plans suck so far? You're not really selling yourself very well here, Princ… excuse me, Schneizel"

"How would this help?" Schneizel pulled out a picture and slid it across the table for Yuki to look at. Her blue/green eyes immediately went crazy wide because, in front of her, was a picture of Lelouch Vi Britannia giving head to her… her… Yuki dry heaved right then and there but one of her hands went to the picture. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough and the prince easily slid it back into his pocket.

"Well showing it to me does nothing. Give it to me… oh my god, that sick sick fuck. He will PAY. Touching my husband like that." Oh how Schneizel loved unhinging people. However, this girl was MUCH LESS affected than she was letting on. The wretching was a nice touch but a little dramatic for Schneizels taste.

"I think a show of good faith would be for me to have that picture, no doubt you have other copies."

"I would like to currently preserve some of what I'm bringing to the table, but rest assured, this picture will be circulated. I just need your word that you won't back down from your task, even if I deliver Suzaku to you prior to that. Even if it will HURT your precious Suzaku in the process."

"I want Suzaku as soon as possible, I'm not waiting for that monster to sink his fangs and claws even deeper into my husband."

"I agree, the quicker the toxic duo are separated, the better. And if it's any consolation. I believe that Kururugi loves you." Schneizel remembered the brunettes cursory request for this womans safety.

"Well I should hope so. Everyone _but_ him can. But he's been blinded. It's not his fault."

"Well, I wouldn't shun all respoinsibliltiy fom him"

"He's innocent. Blameless in this! He's been poisoned!"

"Oh calm down Yuki… Let me take care of providing him the mithridate than and you can have him back."

"We'll see. but if you do… then, thank you. So, when?"

"Tonight. Come by my room at the Palace."

"Yes your high… ahem… Schneizel." The statuesque prince waved and his knight Kanon walked calmly out of the café, leaving a very confused Yuki sitting with Prince Schneizel El Britannia in the little café.

"You know what to do, Kanon?" Another one of Prince Schneizel's personal guards asked as the knight made his way towards them.

"Yes… but I wonder if he realizes that the young prince won't ever forgive or forget him if he does this."

"If? Are you lodging a complaint against his plan?"

"Not in the slightest. I don't really know why I said it, as if the brilliant Prince didn't already know."

"I know why you said it. Now, let's go, we have work to handle."

"Why did you dismiss your knight…?" Yuki folded her legs, feeling a slight tingle between them. That was strange.

"He has things to do, besides, he's always been stalwart in his disagreement with how I close deals." Schneizel let the hand that was holding his Styrofoam coffee cup slowly saunter down until it came to rest just next to it where he lightly tapped his fingers a few times. Yuki couldn't tear her eyes away from it. She was impressed that such an ordinary gesture could be carried out in such a scintillating fashion. Then again, the man in front of her was an Adonis and toted as the most charismatic and sexy bachelor. Yes, bachelor, because he was still unmarried and for royalty, that was all that mattered.

"And ahem, what about how you close deals makes him uncomfortable?"

"It's a long story. A demonstration would be easier. And it would serve two purposes. Answering your question and sealing the deal we've made." Schneizel flashed another one of his winning smiles. This time, Yuki almost soaked through her underwear and jeans.

Schneizel had gone to a retired Romani Fortune Teller with green hair when he was 16. The woman looked like she was a teenager herself and the prince wondered how she was "retired" at such a young age. It was a large sum that she finally settled on for telling the blonde prince his true future. She had sealed their deal with a kiss and made sure to emphasize that if the prince recanted on his offer of money, even by one gold piece, that his fate would be that of a fishmonger. After that, Prince Schneizel had always enjoyed closing deals, sealed with a kiss. Although, he was planning on doing much more with Yuki, but she didn't need to know that his deal makers didn't progress past a kiss. Besides, she probably already thought his comment as a coquettish farce, trying to just bed her. Which was fine with him, so long as it worked, and it would work.

"E…excuse me." Yuki made a cursory dash to the restroom.

Well, although Schneizel already knew the effect it would have, it was still nice to see how well the aphrodisiac worked on both men and women. Kanon couldn't walk for two weeks after he and Schneizel had used it.

Sometimes being creatures of habit was a detriment and this was one of those cases. Schneizels security detail had alerted him of Yuki's daily frequencing of this coffee shop they were now in. The rest was simple. Plus, Schneizel had already determined the woman was overtly coquettish and had a higher than normal libido (a trait that if utilized properly, could be harnessed as an asset, as the blonde prince had done). The older prince had, of course, tailored the dosage and timed it to perfectly coincide with his arrival.

Yuki took a few deep calming breaths as she carefully studied her reflection in the restroom mirror. 'Ok.. calm down… so what if he's probably the hottest and most charming man you're ever met, who MAY now be flirting with you. Should I flirt back?! Could this be a set up? I'm technically not with Suzaku. But what if his plan is to tell Suzaku. Would that drive a further wedge between Suzaku and I? Prince Lelouch would no doubt be upset that his brother fucked his… 'play thing's' true love. Even if Schneizel told Suzaku, it's a hard truth to swallow. Why would I sleep with another man after I was caught once and am on a conquest to regain our love? I could deny it and it would certainly seem like a legitimate denial. Plus… I could stash my phone around here so that my gps shows I stayed here for the duration of… if that's even where this might lead… and if it is, I HAVE to be the one to control the circumstances so there can be no proof other this his word. I could always claim it's the royal family's attempt at retribution for me exposing the truth behind their young prince's lewd and lascivious behavior. And dear god it's none other than SCHNEIZEL EL BRITANNIA. It couldn't hurt to entertain a prince's affections or attention. It is flattering.'

Yuki left the bathroom, after wiping her rather amourous wetness and it had felt really good and excited her, leaving her wanting more. She stashed her phone in the air duct with GPS pinging her computer at the Aries Villa every 30 seconds. But, that wasn't enough, she wanted more in case there was a camera in the store. She snuck out of the bathroom and made her way through the kitchen to the backroom, with an ajar door. The young woman peeked in and saw two screens, noting that one camera was situated towards everything behind the counter and the other towards the front door. Perfect. Fat sure was making it easy for her to possibly have sex with Prince Schneizel El Britannia.

"Sorry about that. Too much coffee." Yuki slunk back into the chair, carefully avoiding pressing too much on the swollen lips between her legs.

"Ah, they do make a splendid coffee here. I personally prefer the Vietnamese blend. It's strong and exotic. And well… I am very attracted to _exotic_ things." Schneizel's eyes darkened and a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lip.

"Y… you're attracted to coffee…?" Damn it was getting hot in here. Yuki had inanely tried a new, lighter blend of coffee and she was always heavily affected by caffeine content, and today was no different except that it was enhanced by the lighter roast and the beautiful man sitting in front of her.

"haha, hrm… certain types, yes. The smell, look, and taste all mingle together to attract me to it. And well, the feel of it, soothing and hot, warming your body up. Then there are the side effects of the caffeine, the little thrill and excitement that comes with the excess energy it affords you… to then expend however one pleases." Well, it was apparent where this was going. Yuki was already wet and very ready.

"Take these, my car is the red one about five spaces back, pull it up to the front and I'll meet you but I'm driving." She practically threw her keys at the Prince.

"Of course, Yuki." The way he said her name shot a jolt of electricity through the girls back.

When the gorgeous prince left, Yuki carefully traced her steps so as to avoid all visual contact with the camera. She removed and carefully positioned her shoes under a table, inconspicuous enough to not be noticed for at least a few hours until someone closed or swept up. But they were perfectly in view of the corner of one of the cameras. The clever girl then, still strategically avoiding the cameras, made her way out the back door, around to the front where a the older Prince was sitting in the passenger side of her car, patiently waiting for her.

She drove 65 miles to the next town and was about to pick a shitty motel before remembering the company she was keeping. Yuki had kept a close eye on all traffic and was fairly certain, almost 100% sure that they were not being tailed. And Schneizel hadn't made a single move towards his phone.

"Give me your phone."

Schneizel gingerly placed his phone in Yuki's open palm, making sure to graze her hand in a way which caused her eyes to flutter and breath to hitch. She then threw it in her glove compartment and locked it before they got out and walked to the front lobby.

"Please, allow me to pay." Her eyes narrowed but she knew this mans chivalry would have eventually won out no matter what.

"Fine, just make sure you get a room on the… 5th floor, try for 512 or anything between 510-600." Well, it seemed that Suzaku was right. This girl was impressive when it came down to it. She was overly cautious and intelligent, scrupulous in the way she handled it. However, this was Schneizel she was dealing with. If she found Lelouch a challenge, well… Schneizel was in a whole other dimension. Although, the blonde prince figured his brother was at the same level if not higher than Schneizel had been at his tender age of 17. But Schneizel would never have gotten into the situation Lelouch was currently in. Lelouch and the Kururugi boy needed to learn a lesson that not only what they had done was unacceptable but being in this deplorable predicament altogether was intolerable. And Prince Schneizel was more than willing to be the bearer and enforcer of such lessons.

"Any preference for bed size?"

"No." Yuki's was starting to breath a bit hard.

"Very good. Could we get one room on the 5th floor, preferably room 512 or anything between 510-600 if that's not available." The busboy was thoroughly confused until Schneizel handed over his credit card.

"No…! Cash." Yuki demanded.

"Ah. Of course, I apologize." However, there was a method behind this blonde geniuses madness. And he had accomplished it beautifully, the busboy was no fully aware of who he was, meaning that his system and codes would now apply.

"That'll be $160.00, what's the name for the room?" Schneizel looked to Yuki, figuring she would want to take the reigns and he was correct when she piped up.

"Austin Powers." (What… I'm tired…)

"Ah.. yes ma'am, here are your card keys. Have a nice night."

"Send up room service. A bottle of champagne and strawberries." And there it was. Being such an important political and business figure, Prince Schneizel knew the power of information. That's why he had engaged every hotel in the entirety of Pendragon and most of Britannia to adopt a system of codes that if his name or any of his psuedonyms were ever uttered, would be immediately recognized and put into action. Champagne and strawberries meant a nice little camera would be put on the tray and just in case, another one in the extra napkins. The intracacies didn't end there of course, there were complex codes for everything. As simple as a clandestine placement of a condom to as technical as elaborate distractions or escape plans for the residents of his playrooms should situations go awry.

Yuki paid no heed to the gesture, chalking it up the prince's charm and as luck would have it, the girl went immediately into the bathroom after room service had arrived, leaving Schneizel to set the cameras angles up perfectly. Yuki made sure to strip the Prince down bare, checking and rechecking his clothes for anything suspicious and upon finding none, pounced on the man, engaging in a rather wild and lengthy night of "sealing their deal."

* * *

Suzaku and Lelouch had just gotten done from a rather rigorous work out, for the raven-haired prince anyway. Both boys stepped, heavily sated, out of the shower, pleasantly surprised at discovering that shower sex was almost as good as hot tub sex. There was just no time for them to lounge in the hot tub, they were expecting something from Schneizel to arrive shortly. However, neither boys were expecting an empty handed Kanon at their door.

"I'm sorry but Prince Schneizel requests the company of Mr. Kururugi to help with transporting the package. It's more unweidly than we had imagined." This of course peaked both boys interest. The only thing they could come up with was that the package was possibly a living thing? Oh God. Neither wanted a dead, maimed, or even perfectly healthy Yuki on their hands. Also, Lelouch's possessiveness came out in full force.

"I'm coming with."

"I'm afraid I can't allow for that your highness, it's either Sir Kururugi Suzaku, or… well, there is no other option. And you know how stubborn your older brother is."

"I don't care, than call the whole thing off. Suzaku's staying by my side and I by his" At that point, Suzaku took his prince's hand and squeezed it reassuringly and gave him a warm smile.

"Lelouch. It'll be ok. Trust that even if I have to leave your side for a bit, it's you who I'll always come back to." GOD. How did this asshole always know all the right shit to say to crumble the raven-haired prince's defenses?! Stupid stupid loss of control. As Lelouch watched Kanon leading his one true love away, he could only sequester the bad feelings churning in the pit of his stomach.

"So…" Suzaku addressed Kanon as they walked, "You're Schneizel's knight and lover, huhn? It's nice to officially meet you."

"You too young Mr. Kururugi Suzaku."

"Please, just Suzaku is fine."

"But of course, Suzaku."

"So, can you tell me a little something of what the hell's going on? I know it's more than me helping transport some package."

"Astute but unfortunately, I cannot." Just as the brunette passed over the threshold of Schneizels room, he felt a needle prick on his neck and his eyes widened as he ran away from the threat and assumed a defensive position.

"W…what the FUCK did you just inject into me?!" The brunette was glaring threateningly from the older prince to Kanon, and back.

"Calm down Suzaku." Prince Schneizel walked forward a bit, only to have his knight step in line with him.

"He's still dangerous, highness, the refrain won't work for another 10 minutes, at least." Suzaku's eyes went even wider. His body stiffened and his hands clenched.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY?!" The brunette demanded.

"Because dear boy, as I said, I will do ANYTHING to protect my family, use of mind-altering drugs included. Now… just relax, all this will be over soon."

"FUCK YOU!" Suzaku tried to make for the door but was quickly and easily restrained by Kanon. The brunettes faculties were already dulled. SHIT. And within the next minute, Suzaku's eyes glazed over and he was shoved into an adjoining guest room that was decorated to look exactly the way his room with Yuki was. And there were even two picture frames of them. And a photo album. Try as he might, which the Japanese boy really WAS, Suzaku's body forced his hands to open the album. The flood of memories overtook him.

Refrain worked by targeting memories, bringing the affected person to relive memories that flourished while practically dimishing others, eclipsing them totally. And the Japanese brunette had a lot more memroies of Yuki than he did of Lelouch. Although his love for Lelouch was much stronger. And that love fought. It fought hard. Suzaku screamed and thrashed and clawed at his surroundings, yelling over and over.

"This isn't right. Something's not right. This doesn't feel right. Something's missing. Wrong… it's wrong…"

From the other room, Schneizel and Kanon watched a monitor showing the prince Lelouch's one true love, losing himself, coming apart at the seams.

"What's going on Kanon? How much did you dose him with?" The blonde prince never would have pegged Kanon as one to feel pity, sympathy or whtever else that drove her to subsequently taper or decrease the necessary dose. In fact, it was in her nature to do quite the opposite, to overcompensate in order to ensure her lover and prince's plans went flawlessly.

"I… I gave him double the dose for someone of his height and weight."

"Jesus. T…that's… the most romantic thing I've ever seen." Of COURSE Schneizel would find THIS romantic. Not flowers, or candles, dinner, moonlit and starlit nights on the beach, of course not. He thought that a boy enduring extreme and endless amounts of pain from his endearing love trying to hold onto the reality of that love, was romantic.

"I agree."

Kanon Maldini and Prince Schneizel El Britannia really were meant for each other.

Unfortunately, even the reality they were currently in righted itself and the drug coursing through Suzaku's body eventually overpowered the brunette and he fully succumbed to the refrain. Schneizel and Kanon gave Suzaku another 15 minutes to compose himself before Kanon went in to speak to a completely oblivious Yukina Hatami… or rather, back to the future Mrs. Yukina Kururugi, as it was… for the moment at least. (lol, inadvertent use of Movie Title).

Kanon told Yuki that Suzaku and Lelouch were having problems and doubts that resulted in drawn out fights of their own. Yuki was dubious and suspicious, especially when she recalled the picture of Lelouch and her Suzaku's 'intimacy.' Yuki knew that the brunette wasn't one to allow just anyone to do those things to him. But she stayed her tongue, figuring she would gain her answers soon enough, straight from Suzaku's mouth.

"He's a little drunk… him and Lelouch broke it off earlier this morning and when Schneizel and I confronted him in an effort to solidify that break-up as well as prevent any reconciliation, well, let's just say that exposure to prince Schneizel directly after breaking up with his… 'boyfriend' or whatever, well… Suzaku may have overdone it with Schneizels finest scotch. As such, you should be cautious in mentioning the royal family, he's been alienated from them, totally. Don't make him regret anything. Remind him why he chose you first."

"I know how to handle my Suzaku. Don't worry."

"Well, he's in your new room… this is where you'll both be staying for the remainder of time, before your wedding."

Yuki perked up at the mention of her wedding. It was to take place the following morning and Yuki hadn't cancelled anything, being fully faithful in her abilities to get Suzaku to stand opposite her on the alter! How amazingly exciting to be back on track for that! She rushed into the room and ran straight into the open and inviting arms of her fiancé.

"I… I'm SO sorry Suzaku!" Yuki cried as she clung onto the brunette.

"Shh… I know baby, I know you are. It's ok." Suzaku still had memories of her cheating on him but his head was swimming with all the memories of him and Yuki as kids, as teenagers, as adults. He did have many happy times with her. Times when he thought he was in the depths of true love. Although… for some reason, that love seemed shallower at the moment and Suzaku frowned at the emptiness he felt. Yuki noticed it.

"Let's just forget about everything but US Suzaku! Ok? Let's focus on making our wedding and marriage and future. We're getting married tomorrow morning, you know." Yuki bit her lip and smiled.

"I know. And I'm so happy about it. I can't wait to make you my wife." Suzaku said, and if Yuki wasn't so enthralled or if she was better at reading her fiancé's eyes, she would have noticed the blank emptiness behind them as he talked, or as they kissed, or as they fucked.

Suzaku woke up a couple hours later with a warm body next to him. He snuggled closer, until he felt hair. Too much hair. Then slowly, the events came spiraling back to him as he scrambled back out of bed and onto the floor, screaming and waking Yuki up in the process.

"Wha…what's the matter my love?!"

"D..DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Suzaku yelled. He remembered everything. Being drugged and then… then… fucking his ex-fiancée.

OH. GOD. He had to get out of there. But not before shutting THIS down.

"I was DRUGGED with refrain. I don't love you. I love Lelouch. I'm IN LOVE WITH LELOUCH." He yelled as he turned to leave the room, only to be met with the sight of his prince, standing at the cusp of the door, mouth agape with a pained look on his face. Yuki had a similar expression on her face, which immediately turned to RAGE. RAGE at the royal family. At Schneizel but especially at THAT boy, standing there.

"Get the FUCK out of our ROOM you disgusting, lying piece of SHIT." Yuki was melding both brothers into the same deceitful person in her mind.

"Shut-up Yuki." The girl's eyes went wide. Had… had her Suzaku just said that? TO HER? Her sweet, loving fiancé? He hadn't even said anything like that when he caught her cheating. Oh HOW this boy was poisoning her precious husband-to-be! She was only a few hours away from having Suzaku forever…! UGH. NO. She would not allow this, again!

"Suzaku! Drugged or not! Our love is there, it's REAL! WE MADE LOVE, it PROVES that you love me, deep down it's ME! Refrain just helped you realize it! It works that way! Think! Remember how we felt together, your body against mine, you inside of me! YOU LOVE IT. YOU LOVE ME." Suzaku was completely ignoring her, instead, he was deeply engrossed with trying to figure out what to say to the shocked boy in front of him, who was apparently becoming more and more unhinged at whatever Yuki was spewing forth.

"Le…Lelouch" The brunette started. Lelouch bolted. Neither boy would have thought Lelouch had the ability or stamina to run that long and hard but, he did and now they were out in the eastern gardens, panting, Lelouch pinned under Suzaku after the brunette tackled him to the ground.

"L…listen to me." The older boy had already regained most of his breath.

"I was drugged."

"I KNOW SUZAKU. I KNOW. NONE of this is YOUR fault! This is all MY FAULT and others but NOT YOURS. I… I brought you into this mess. I introduced you to Schneizel. I let you go to him without me. He drugged you. He set you up. I… I loved… love you and it's my fault this all happened and I KNOW THAT. But I… I DON'T KNOW WHY I Just… can't be around you right now. It doesn't make sense but… it hurts. To be around you right now. To see you." Suzaku's flooded eyes went blank as if something broke inside him. The brunette got up without uttering another word, hung his head, and walked off, tears matching in intensity, the leaking amythest eyes he left sitting on the ground behind him.

Suzaku had nowhere to go. He could go to his dads room but, well, he wasn't about to do that, wanting to preserve his fathers blissful ignorance in this matter. Plus, he didn't want his father to see his in such a weakened and pathetic state.

Suzaku went and got onto his motorcycle and rode to nowhere in particular. He rode haphazardly through blurry eyes. Rode until there was no more fluid left in his body to exit through those ducts, and no more fluid left in the machine under him to propel him any further. The brunette finally pulled into a parking garage and walked for miles until he came upon a small hotel. He booked a room and as he went to take his wallet out, a thumb-drive fell out.

"Do you have computers in your rooms?"

"Yes." But then Suzaku realized that whatever this was, probably shouldn't be viewed on a random, unsecured computer. It could be sensitive, no, it most likely WAS sensitive information so instead, the brunette walked to a store to buy a USB 2 – USB 3 converter so he could view the file on his phone.

At the same time, a numb Lelouch went to change and out of habit, took his phone out to plug it in. A thumb drive fell out of his pocket. He picked it up and with no change in his apathy, went to his computer. And at 3 A.M. both boys sat, same states of mind, same longing, same love, different places.

There were two video files.

Both amethyst and emerald orbs maintained protuberance for the entirety of the first video, but both boys watched the full scene of Prince Schneizel El Britannia, 1st successor the the Britannian throne fuck the shit out of Yukina Hatami.

Neither boy wanted to click the second link for fear of it being something akin the last one but possibly with them instead. However, morbid curiosity and the need to have all available information, was greater. So again, within 10 minutes of each other, the second links were clicked by both boys.

It started with a handheld camera in Kanon Maldni's grasp, pointed to a grainy and distant screen displaying a thrashing Suzaku.

"What's going on Kanon? How much did you dose him with?"

"I… I gave him double the dose for someone of his height and weight."

"Jesus. T…that's… the most romantic thing I've ever seen."

"I agree."

Then the screen switched from the handheld to a steady hidden camera of Suzaku's painful plight through the beginning phases of his refrain dosage.

Suzaku felt sick watching the video. Lelouch felt sick and guilty. So guilty. For tacitly allowing Suzaku to be put in that situation but no. not really even that. His guilt was mostly for how he had turned those upset, sad, and hurt emerald eyes away.

The video went on for another 30 minutes. Jesus, Lelouch was shocked. He was well read on Refrain and its effects. Suzaku did not fit into ANY of the cases he had read about. His signs and symptoms were different. The brunette fought the effecst, he fought so hard. 'He loved… loves me SO MUCH. And I.. OH GOD.' Lelouch was about to dash to his phone to call Suzaku to find where he was while throwing his shirt on to go to Genbu Kururugi's room first. That was when Lelouch noticed the time stamp and he threw up, narrowly avoiding his computer. That times stamp meant that Schneizel had fucked Yuki prior to doing that to Suzaku, causing their subsequent sex.

Lelouch knew WHY Schneizel had sex with Yuki, obviously it was blackmail or a deterrent for her. This video was no doubt enough to curtail ANY attempts she might make at following through with her plans. Schneizel would no doubt have a doctored time stamp showing Yuki's infidelity to Suzaku as the reason for their engagement to fall apart. Little did the prince know that Schneizel had also gotten signs and notorized affidavits from Kewell Soresi stating Yuki was also cheating with him. Yuki's word was less than manure when up against Prince Schneizel El Britannias. And with the accompanying proof. Lelouch understood why his brother had done this. And he was greatful for the sacrifice but… BUT WHY DRUG SUZAKU?! If the older Prince had already gotten what he needed, WHY did he DO THAT and subject them ALL to this HELL?!

As the prince's mind reeled and his hand went to swipe over his mouth to clean it, and knock his computer away in the same movement, the scene on the computer changed to Schneizel sitting in a chair facing the camera.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it? How the eleven's love permeated the strong, rigid effects of the drug? I felt it necessary to include, in case you ever needed a reminder of how much the boy loves you, Lelouch. By the way, I'm sure you've noticed the discrepancies on the time stamps and although I am a heartless bastard and a large part of me does crave to see your reaction and irritated face when it dawns on you, as Suzaku said, I always have ulterior motives. Allow me to enumerate them for you.

Firstly, you are a prince and you WILL act in accordance with that title. I was told earlier that royal titles lose significance because they aren't earned, rather granted to us. Well Lelouch, only those who are deigned royalty know the true weight of our titles, the true commitment, devotion, loyalty, and integrity that accompanies it. We are examples to the people and must strive for perfection. And perfection is hard. Luckily for us, we were naturally inclined towards perfection but that does not make what we have and are yet to accomplish, any less difficult.

And it is that aforementioned integrity which is to blame for the previous video. I gave my word that I would procure Suzaku Kururugi for Ms. Yukina Hatami. I gave her my word that he would be in a state, physically free from you and in want of her. I am a man of my word. However, poor Yuki failed to specify for how long I was bound to produce said gentleman. The lack of time constraint made it easier. Although, I had told her the burden of maintenance of their feigned love was up to her, a feat she all too gladly agreed to.

And understand this Lelouch, if you ever act in such a manner as to put yourself in a situation like this again, I will use all the power available to me to strip you of your Princely title. I realize that you may not come to me for a long time after this and that is a price I am not only willing to pay, it is one that I will be HAPPY about because I am a last resort, coming to me for help is a tribulation in disguise. Avoid me, boys. For both your benefits. I hope I've adequately proved my point. I love you Lelouch. And I hope you and Suzaku are very happy together. Don't forget the conditions for your wedding."

Suzaku threw his phone across the room, shattering it. He would never be a sycophant again. With people like Schneizel in the world! Well, no matter how mad Suzaku was, the older prince did have a point and it seemed that when Schneizel had a point to make, he would pound it into the ground, the sediment, the rock below the goldilocks zone, all the way to the core of the earth and then out the other side.

Efficient? Yes. Effective? Yes. Excessive? Very much Yes.

Lelouch called Suzaku over and over to no avail. It kept going straight to voicemail, where he, combined with Yuki, had quickly filled up his inbox.

Genbu Kururugi hadn't known where his son was either. Every second that went by, Lelouch's guilt rose more and more and was now at epic levels. God he missed Suzaku, it'd been a few hours and he missed the boy as if it'd been years. And he KNEW what it was like to be away from Suzaku for years and the thought of doing that again… now, oh god. He had to find Suzaku and fix things. There was no other choice. Lelouch gathered his sisters and together the three called all the hotels and motels they could, gradually widening the radius by 10 miles each time. Finally, at the 60 mile mark, the prince found someone checked in under the name Kururugi. The relief in Lelouch was immense but he still felt pent up. The prince ran and grabbed the closest person he could who had a license.

"Y..your highness… I'm not a chauffeur."

"Don't care, here are directions, DRIVE. FAST."

"Uh… ok, highness."

Lelouch didn't even wait until the car came to a full stop before hopping out.

"Wait HIGHNESS!" But Lelouch was already gone, forfeiting the elevator for the stairs since Suzaku's room was apparently on the 2nd floor.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Suzaku rolled over, almost falling off the bed. It was 4:12 A.M. and with the day he had, he was about to kill whoever was at the door. That is, until he opened the door to see his out-of-breath prince standing there. Oxygen was a secondary thought to Lelouch as he lunged forward and circled his arms around Suzaku, kissing him madly, deeply. The brunette gladly accepted the boy and kissed back just as fervently. The Japanese boy could have kept Lelouch on his mouth much longer but with the prince's already shitty air exchange, Lelouch had to cease the kiss so he could catch his breath. That's when they both said it simultaneously.

"I'M SORRY"

"No… I'M SORRY, refrain or not, I hurt you. I should have been stronger. I should have resisted her."

"No… I'M SORRY, you were drugged! If it had been me, I wouldn't have lasted a second and you fought so hard, and you, you were hurting. And I put you in that situation!"

"No… I'M SORRY, I went on my own accord! I would have made you let me go no matter what! I should have just stayed with you!"

"No… I'M SORRY, I should have tried harder to FORCE you to stay with me! Or or… I should have killed Schneizel or something…" Both boys were blabbering… eyes filled with regret and then… laughter. What a ridiculous situation, yes they were both at fault but Schneizel was the one REALLY at fault.

"So… never again?" Suzaku hugged Lelouch close.

"Oh God YES Suzaku. Never again!"

"Please Lelouch, keep me in check and I'll do the same."

"Oh Suzaku… as long as it's you!"

"It's me Lelouch. It'll always be me." Lelouch pushed Suzaku back to the bed with the force of his kiss and the brunette was all too happy to stumble back and allow the raven-haired boy to straddle him.

Lelouch feverishly, passionately kissed Suzaku, who allowed the prince to dominate the kiss. The brunette was tired, but the warmth and pressure of Lelouch's lips caused a stirring heat to rise in the older boys stomach. Lelouch's arms were too busy holding himself up as he ravaged the brunettes mouth and neck. Suzaku laced a hand up the prince's shirt, lightly grazing over the prince's nipples. It was different, Suzaku's slow, deliberate movements lacked the quick and urgent manner that was usually present. Then the brunette proceeded to slow down their kisses.

"Do you not want to…?" The prince asked, completely misinterpreting Suzaku's actions.

"No… of course I do. I just want it to last, tonight at least, I want to discover every inch of you, feel you… as close to forever as I can get." Suzaku kissed Lelouch again, and this time, Lelouch melted into the soft and languid kiss. Wow. This was great. They had once done something similar to this before but with their hectic past week, the memory of it was, not lost but, dormant. And Suzaku was rousing it, along with other body parts. Lelouch gently yet firmly bucked his hips, canting so he could get better friction.

"Ahhhh" The brunette whispered as he closed his emerald eyes and his head rolled back.

"I'm going to fuck you tonight Lelouch." Suzaku removed his grazing hands to gently grab Lelouch around the waist and put pressure so the prince easily crawled off him. The brunette smiled and remedied the prince's disappointed look with a searingly slow and sweet kiss.

"I'm just going to get some lotion, my love." Lelouch's eyes brightened and the brunette couldn't help but shoot him a genuine smile of his own. Suzaku went and grabbed the hand lotion and returned to the most beautiful sight in the world. Lelouch Vi Britannia, naked on his bed, waiting for him, eyes, desire, loins, only for him.

"Sorry, I know you said slow but… I missed you so much, if you want, I can put them back on."

"Don't you dare." Suzaku knelt on the floor, capturing Lelouch's lips.

"Lelouch. You are so beautiful."

The prince grabbed Suzaku's shirt and pulled him onto the bed, simultaneously unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it aside. Suzaku was hovering over the prince, about to go back down for a kiss when the pressure of a lithe hand stopped him. The brunette looked down to see amethyst eyes slowly darting up and down his body. Suzaku was dressed in his button up shirt and boxers from when he was sleeping. Now he was only wearing boxers which clearly displyed his erection. Lelouch used his hands to start taking the brunette's boxers down part way and used his foot to pull them the rest of the way.

"J…just stay like this. Please." Suzaku nodded affirmatively. The older boy was partly knelt in between the prince's spread legs, his hands pressing on each side of Lelouch's shoulders to keep his weight securely above the prince.

The younger boy caressed each curve of his partners neck and chest and arms, as his amethyst eyes drank so much they were drowning in the sight. Lelouch was intoxicated from the sight. Suzaku was perfect. Even each scar and blemish left from exercise or Lelouch or even Yuki, was an accentuation to his tanned body.

Just as Lelouch's pallor was a constant pale milky white over the entireity of his body, in the same manner, Suzaku sported sun-kissed tanned skin that was rough in all the right places and soft everywhere else. Not to mention, he was very, very well endowed and Lelouch was thankful that the older boy had chosen the hot tub for their first time.

Lelouch finally looked up into affectionate emerald eyes that were were venerably watching, waiting for his lover to finish adoring him. The brunette wondered if there would ever be an upper limit to how much he could love this boy because if there was, it seemed so distant it was almost non-existent.

Suzaku leaned down and kissed his prince again. There was no biting, no hair pulling, no screaming harder or faster, barely any words, Japanese or English. It was silent adoration interpresed with intermitten soft mewls or groans that crept up from intsense pleasure. It was tender love-making. Sweet caresses and gentle kisses, nibbling and slight suckling. Both boys… deeply studious of each tremor or shiver, each articulation of pleasure from their bodies, combined and separately, each reverently attentive to the beauty in every face engulfed in sheer bliss.

It didn't stop Suzaku from hitting Lelouch's special spot though, causing the raven-haired beauty to gasp, moan, and whisper Suzaku's name as he came, perfectly in sync with his partner, the only difference being the addition of "I love you Lelouch" whispered as the brunette reached his blissful end.

It was love. Pure and simple.

That's what was missing with Yuki. Yes, missionary style with no frills was inherently boring but it was the lack of affection and love that made it superficial sex.

And it was this amazing love that would mature alongside Suzaku and Lelouch. This love that would always see them through their trials and tribulations, leaving them stronger in the end. It was this love that would help heal their wounds, help stave off future wounds, and help keep the sexy wounds ever-present. It was omniscient, ominipresent, and omnipotent.

"I love you, Lelouch."

"I love you, Suzaku."


End file.
